Les épées gardiennes
by R-K.971
Summary: Lucian Erskin, un garçon de 18 ans vivant dans l'ombre de son père, meurt en allant à son boulot. A son réveil, il se retrouve à Fairy Tail accompagné de trois esprits stellaires et apprend qu'il à été envoyer 3 ans avant les événements qu'il connait. Changera-t-il l'histoire? Ou au contraire, la laissera-t-il se répéter?
1. Chapter 1 - La routine tue

**Chapitre 1**

**La routine tue**

\- Tas gueule putain de réveil.

Une journée comme une autre pour Lucian. Le réveil sonne, il l'écrase, et se lève. A 18 ans, sa vie est une routine à laquelle il s'est habitué, aussi curieuse soit-elle. Quittant son lit, il partit se doucher, puis pris un moment de réflexion devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement son corps, le jugeant trop maigre pour sa grande taille. Il devrait avoir 10 kilos de plus pour son mètre 86, mais malgré le fait de manger pour deux, voir trois, il ne dépassait pas les 62 kg. On lui avait conseillé de faire du sport, chose qui l'ennuyait car il n'est pas un grand adepte de cette discipline. Il avait aussi du mal avec la couleur de ses yeux qu'il jugeait trop commune. Ils étaient de couleurs ''merde'' comme il aime les appelés. Ses cheveux, mi-longs, étaient de couleurs châtain. Lucian enfila ses vêtements de travail, un pantalon de chantier noir, et un tee-shirt blanc gris avec le logo de l'entreprise pour laquelle il travaillait dans le dos et sur la poitrine. Il alla ensuite prendre son petit-déjeuner composer 3 tartines. Il ne mangeait jamais beaucoup le matin, sinon il était ballonné jusqu'à midi.

\- Pourquoi je m'étrangle jamais avec ces tartines ? Fait-chier… On est vendredi aujourd'hui ? Vivement ce soir que j'aille me coucher.

Connaissez-vous un homme dormant plus que son lit ? Non ? Dans ce cas je vous présente Lucian, ou l'homme qui a un cycle de sommeil comparable à un chat. Il termina son petit-dej, et attrapa son casque de scooter.

\- Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Et vite avant qu'IL se réveille.

''IL'', c'est son père. Il l'aime bien, mais sans plus. Le fait est que celui-ci prend 80% de sa vie, ''ton père par ici'', ''ton père par là'' faisait que Lucian ne vivait que dans son ombre, n'étant jamais reconnu pour ses propres efforts. Lui demandant toujours plus, sans encouragement. Quand au reste de sa famille, il y a sa mère, dont il tient son caractère calme et naïf. En gros, il ne sait pas dire non. Puis il y a sa petite sœur, qui elle, à décidé de couper toute relation fraternelle avec lui, sans la moindre raison.

Lucian enfourcha son scooter puis démarra. Il ne fallait pas beaucoup de temps pour aller au boulot, à peu près 15 – 20 min, mais il prenait quand même son petit temps. Quand on sait qu'on va avoir droit à la même rengaine que d'habitude, pourquoi se presser ? ''Lucian, fait un effort'', ''t'es loin d'être con'' ou ''prends exemple sur ton père'' était les trois phrases qui revenait a chaque fois.

Pourtant c'est vrai, Lucian est loin d'être un idiot fini, au contraire, il est même plus intelligent que la moyenne. Mais alors pourquoi il ne met aucune motivation dans son travail ? Parce qu'a force de lui répéter qu'il pouvait toujours plus alors qu'il n'avait pas un simple merci, il a fini par n'en avoir rien à foutre et à commencer à jouer à l'idiot du village.

Mais y a-t-il quelque chose dont Lucian ne se plaigne pas ? Oui. Son seul plaisir est de rentré chez lui et d'allumer sa console tout en lisant des scans. Actuellement il est en train de suivre Fairy Tail. Il l'aime bien car c'est le même auteur que RAVE Master, un de ses mangas préféré. Ce n'est certes pas aussi ''Badass'' que DBZ ou Berserk, mais il est sympa, l'univers est intéressant, les personnages attachant, et le scénario ne se perd pas dans ses intrigues et sous intrigues comme une certaine bande de ninja.

\- Je suis sur que Lucy et Mira sont de vrai canons en vrai. Ah… Bon, il compte durer combien de temps ce feu rouge, pas que je m'en plaigne, mais j'ai pas vraiment envie de moisir sur place.

Ce que Lucian n'a pas remarqué, c'est le semi-remorque qui arrivait derrière lui à une vitesse folle. Il ne le vit que trop tard, et se sentit voler avant de tomber dans le noir le plus absolu. Il avait froid, très froid. Il se sentait présent, mais aussi absent, une impression très étrange. C'est alors que le décor noir dans lequel il était s'éclaira peu à peu. Lucian vit alors qu'il était en train de flotter dans l'espace.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Sérieux ! Ou-suis-je putain ? Paniqua-t-il.

Il se mit à bouger dans tout les sens, comme pour essayer d'avancer, sans rien pouvoir faire. C'est en bougeant dans tout les sens qu'il vit ce qu'il se trouvait en dessous de lui. C'était la Terre, mais elle semblait bien différente de ce qu'il en connaissait. Il manquait des terres. Toujours paniquer, il chercha une raison logique à pourquoi il est dans l'espace, et comment peut-il y survivre.

\- Logique, il doit-y-avoir une raison parfaitement logique !

\- Oui, tu es mort. Intervint une petite voix féminine derrière lui.

\- Non sans blague, j'avais pas remarq…OUAH !

Le cri ? C'est parce - qu'il vient de se retourner. Il faisait maintenant face à trois petites boules de lumière flottante. L'une était rouge, la deuxième bleue et la troisième verte. Lucian se frotta les yeux et se pinça le bras afin de savoir si il ne rêvait pas, mais au vue de la douleur de ce geste, ce n'en n'était pas un.

\- Il est bizarre, dit la verte.

\- Je l'aime bien moi, continua la bleue.

\- Qui tu n'aime pas de toute façon ? Répliqua la rouge.

\- Je n'aime pas les araignées, répondit la bleue. Avec toutes leurs pattes, et leurs yeux… Beurk…

\- Moi je les aime bien ces petites bêtes, lança la verte, en particuliers les serpents.

\- Quel rapport avec… Commença la rouge.

\- Le même qu'avec les pandas, coupa la verte, c'est mignon.

\- Je parlais du rapport avec notre invité légèrement déboussolé.

\- Aaaah…

\- Pardonne mes sœurs, dit la rouge à Lucian, elles divaguent très vite.

\- VAGUE ! Hurla la verte.

\- Cette fois tu m'as trouvée espèces de luciole volante ! Cria la rouge en fonçant sur la verte.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Demanda Lucian.

La bleue s'approcha de lui et lui expliqua calmement la situation, pendant que les deux autres se ''volaient'' après. Toutes les trois avait des voix très féminine. La verte, une voix un peu gamine et très joueuse, la rouge, un peu je-m'en-foutiste et punk, et la bleue, calme et très sereine.

\- Pardonnes-nous de ne pas t'avoir encore tout expliqué. Je m'appelle Wiz, la verte un peu gamine, c'est Thi, et la rouge c'est War.

\- Vous êtes des fées ? Ou les Moires ? Ou…

\- Calmes-toi, nous ne sommes rien de tout cela. Nous sommes des esprits, des constellations pour être plus exact.

\- Constellations ? Lesquelles ?

\- Et bien, ce serais un peu compliquer de tout expliquer maintenant, sachant que tu dois encore être sous le choc.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bordel ?

\- Je vais t'expliquer en fait…

\- NON War ! Pas ça !

\- Tu l'as cherché sauterelle volante !

\- KYAAA !

\- Hum hum. Je disais donc qu'en réalité, tu es bel et bien mort.

\- Ca j'ai réussi à suivre, mais pourquoi suis-je en train de FLOTTER DANS L'ESPACE ?

\- S'il te plait Lucian calme toi, on arrivera à rien si tu es dans cette état.

\- Que je me calme, mais je suis…

C'est alors qu'une immense lumière blanche fit son apparition devant Lucian et Wiz. Thi et War arrêtèrent de se chamailler.

\- Mon garçon, prononça l'immence sphère de lumière, toute mes condoléance pour cette mort tragique. Néanmoins, cela faisait longtemps que je t'attendais.

La voix de cette lumière était très masculine, et paraissait très vieil. Chacun des ses mots imposait le respect.

\- Longtemps ? Attendez, comment ça ? Vous me connaissez ? Demanda Lucian.

\- Effectivement, je te surveille depuis ta naissance dans ce monde que tu appelle Terre.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas ? Qui êtes-vous ?

\- La vraie question est qui penses-tu être ?

\- Qui je suis ? Je sais qui je suis. Me sors pas des répliques de film Rafiki et dis moi où je suis et pourquoi ?

Lucian avait laissé place à la colère. Tout ce qu'il demande, ce sont des réponses, et ont lui donne d'autres questions. En plus d'être complètement perdu et paniqué, il était maintenant en colère.

\- _Comme je le pensais, tu as perdu tes souvenirs._ Pensa la lumière géante. Tu veux des réponses ? Je vais t'en donner. Tu es mort. Mais tu ne devais pas mourir aujourd'hui.

\- Comment-ça ?

\- Afin de pallier à ce problème, je t'envoie dans un autre monde afin de poursuivre ta vie. Tu y trouveras les réponses à tes questions.

\- Hein ?

Lucian ne comprenais rien. Il ne devait pas mourir aujourd'hui ? Seconde chance ? La boule blanche le connais et l'attendais ?

\- Mais qui êtes vous bon-sang ?

\- Mon garçon, combien de fois à tu regardé le ciel étoilé en quêtes de réponses ?

\- Comment ça ?

La boule de lumière ricana et disparut dans le vide étoilé. Les trois esprits étaient resté en retrait et discutait entre elles. A les entendre, elles semblaient elles aussi un peu perdu par le discours tenu plus tôt. C'est alors que Lucian se mit-alors à briller.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi je brille ?

\- On dirait que s'est l'heure… annonça War.

\- L'heure ? Quelle heure ?

\- L'heure où la gravité reprend ses droits, dit Wiz.

\- Gravité ? Vous voulez dire que…

\- C'est le moment du super plongeon de la mort ahahah !

\- Plongeon ?

Lucian chuta alors à une vitesse défiant toute les lois scientifiques. Elle fut telle qu'il perdit connaissance.


	2. Chapter 2 - Réveil difficile

**Chapitre 2**

**Réveil difficile**

\- Eh Lucian, réveilles-toi ! Cria une voix. C'est plus le moment de mourir.

\- Quel feignasse celui-là.

\- N'exagères pas. Après tout ce qu'il a vécu, c'est normal.

Lucian ouvrit les yeux et put voir les trois esprits discuter au dessus de lui. A cette vision, il se rappela ce qu'il s'était passé, l'accident, l'espace, la lumière blanche. Il se redressa vivement, manquant de donner un coup de boule aux trois boules flottantes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? Où-suis-je ?

\- On t'as pas appris a dire bonjour au réveil ? Ironisa War.

\- Encore faudrait-il qu'il puisse de nouveau dormir, contra Wiz, un peu attristé.

\- Comment-suis-je… Attends, comment-ça de nouveau ?

\- Oh, je vois que tu es réveillé.

Lucian tourna la tète vers le propriétaire de la voix, et autant dire que ce fut un choc. Il reconnue de justesse Makarov Dreyar, le maître de Fairy Tail. L'adolescent avais les yeux comme des soucoupes.

\- Vous… Vous êtes… bégaya-t-il.

\- Je m'appelle Makarov Dreyar, maître de la guilde de Frairy Tail. Et toi ? Qui es-tu ?

\- Je… Je m'appelle Lucian. Lucian Erskin, enchanté.

\- Et bien Lucian, on peut dire que tu n'as pas fait les choses à moitié en arrivant ici.

\- C…Comment ça ?

\- Tu as littéralement traversé le toit et atterrit dans le hall de la guilde. Quand la fumée s'est dissipée, tu étais inconscient. Mais le plus étrange, était que tu n'avais aucune blessure du a ta chute.

\- Alors je ne suis pas mort ?

\- Non, une chance pour toi. Par contre, j'ai une question, ce sont des fées qui t'accompagnes ?

\- Hein ?

Les trois esprits, qui volait toujours au dessus de Lucian, se rapprochèrent de Makarov et lui expliquèrent qu'elles n'étaient pas des fées, mais des esprits stellaires.

\- Des esprits bien étranges, s'étonna le maître.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Lucian.

\- Car pour invoquer des esprits stellaires, il faut des clés, or, tu n'en as aucune.

\- Je peux vous l'expliquer, intervint Wiz, en réalité, nous sommes des esprits un peut différents des constellations. En fait, nous partageons le même esprit que Lucian. Son pouvoir est notre pouvoir. Ça parait un peu difficile à comprendre, mais pour faire simple, Lucian et nous sommes indissociables.

\- Un contrat de sang ? Demanda Makarov.

\- On peut appeler ça comme ça effectivement, sans le côté glauque et morbide, poursuivit Thi.

\- Je vois. Bien, Lucian, je vais te laissé un petit moment, le temps que j'aille dire à tout le monde que tu vas bien. Je reviendrais tout à l'heure.

Et le maître sortit par la porte, laissant Lucian et ses esprits seuls. Il prit le temps de regarder autour de lui, et constata qu'il se trouvait dans une infirmerie. Il y avait plusieurs lits et 3 étagères remplis de médicaments.

\- Alors je suis à Fairy Tail hein ? Dites moi, j'ai dormi combien de temps ?

\- A peu près une semaine, répondit Thi.

\- Pourquoi ais-je l'impression d'avoir fait 3 nuits blanche à la suite alors ?

\- Euh… hésita Thi, War dis-lui.

\- Je suis pas doué pour les explications compliqué. Wiz ?

\- Aaah… soupira la concerné. C'est ce que je m'apprêtais à t'expliquer toute à l'heure. Tu n'es qu'a moitié mort.

\- Hein ?

\- Ton corps seulement est mort. Ou du moins, ton organisme. Seule ton âme a survécu. C'était la condition pour te ''ressusciter'' si je-puis-dire.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Et bien, comme ton corps est mort, tout ce qui était nécessaire à son développement n'est entre guillemets plus utiles, voir impossible. Donc, manger, boire ou dormir ne t'es plus nécessaire. De même, tu ne peux plus tomber malade ou être empoisonné, ce qui est en soit une bonne et une mauvaise chose.

\- Donc je suis en quelque sorte immortelle ?

\- Non. Tu cicatriseras plus vite, mais tu peux toujours mourir de vieillesse, en succombant à tes blessures, ou en te vidant complètement de ta magie.

\- Mourir de vieillesse ? Alors que mon organisme est aux abonnés absents ?

\- La magie peut vieillir Lucian.

\- Magie ? Attends, tu veux dire que…

\- Putain qu'il est long à la détente celui-là, grogna War. Oui tu peux utiliser la magie. Tu crois qu'on est là pourquoi ? Pour jouer les mascottes ?

Lucian digéra ces paroles comme il put, il mit sa main droite au niveau de son cœur, et ne sentit effectivement aucun battement. Il était devenu une sorte de zombie, un non-mort. Cette nouvelle ne l'enchanta guère, et cela se voyait sur son regard. Il se sentait réellement vide, mais c'était apparemment la condition pour ressusciter. C'est à ce moment que le maître refit son apparition, accompagner de quelqu'un que Lucian eu du mal à reconnaître.

\- Lucian, je te présente Laxus, mon petit-fils.

Laxus était effectivement difficile à reconnaître, pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'il est plus jeune que lors de sa première apparition lors son tournoi. Il était plus fin, et portait un tee-shirt jaune, ainsi que ses écouteurs. Lucian vit qu'il n'avait pas encore son regard mauvais comme au début de la série. Ils se saluèrent d'un mouvement de tête avant que Makarov reprenne la parole

\- Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda-t-il

\- Ça dépend du point de vue.

\- Si tu le permets, j'aimerais te poser une dernière question. D'où viens-tu ?

DING-DONG ! Le cerveau de Lucian est demandé à l'accueil ! Même si techniquement il n'en à plus. Il redoutait cette question. Après avoir vu Laxus, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il venait d'un autre monde sachant qu'ils n'en connaissent pas encore l'existence. Lucian pris un moment pour réfléchir, et essaya de se situer dans la chronologie de la série.

\- _Voyons voir, si Laxus est aussi jeune, ça voudrait dire que j'ai atterri 3 ans minimum avant l'arrivé de Lucy. Mais ça reviens au même, je ne peux quand même pas leurs dire que je viens d'un autre monde. Hmmm…_ Désolé, j'ai oublié, dit-il.

\- Mmmh… Je vois. Rien d'étonnant après la chute que tu as du faire. Bien, c'est pas grave, habille toi et descend nous rejoindre, tout le monde a envie de connaitre celui qui est tombé du ciel. Laxus, reste avec lui et file lui un coup de main. Faudrait pas qu'il se perde.

La maître sortit et Lucian put constater que mis à part son pantalon, il n'avait plus rien. Il se leva et pus voir que son sac et son tee-shirt était posé sur une table non loin. Après l'avoir enfilé, il fouilla dans son sac et sortit un paquet de cigarette et un briquet qu'il mit ensuite dans sa poche.

\- Tu sais vraiment pas mentir toi…

Lucian tiqua à la remarque de Laxus. Savoir qu'il avait vu juste le mit un peu mal à l'aise.

\- De toute façon on va pas te forcer. Le vieux dit toujours que l'on parle toujours quand on en ressent le besoin. Et puis, tu dois avoir tes raisons.

\- On va dire ça comme ça. Dis-moi Laxus, on est quel jour ?

\- Nous sommes Vendredi 8 Novembre X778 pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien, pour rien… _Donc, à peu prés 4 ans…_

\- Bon bon, on peut descendre maintenant ? Demanda Thi.

\- Ouais on y va. Tu nous montre le chemin s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-il à Laxus.

\- Suivez-moi.


	3. Chapter 3 - Fairy Tail

**Chapitre 3**

**Fairy Tail**

A peine Lucian posa un pied en dehors de l'infirmerie que toute la guilde se retourna vers lui. Laxus, qui était derrière lui, l'invita à descendre en le poussant un peu. Toute le monde le regardait s'avancer au bar, et lorsqu'il voulu s'assoir sur l'un des tabourets, il fit une rencontre pour le moins… inattendue. Une petite fille aux cheveux blancs coupé au carré se planta devant lui.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Lisanna, ravie de te rencontrer. Tu te sens mieux ? Viens, je vais te présenter tout le monde.

Et c'est ainsi que sans pouvoir en placer une, Lucian fit la connaissance de toute la guilde. Avec sa mignonitude (oui ce mot existe), Lisanna arriva à crée une ambiance BEAUCOUPS moins pesante qu'il y a deux minutes. Faut-dire, voir un mec débarquer en passant à travers le toit accompagné de trois lumières flottante, il-y-a de quoi se poser des questions. Malgré ça, tout ce beau monde avait passé outre les événements de la semaine dernière. Il fit aussi la connaissance de toute l'équipe, qui était bien plus jeune. Natsu et Grey qui se battaient, Erza qui leurs déboitait le cou, Happy qui était encore qu'un bébé, Mirajane, Elfman, Cana, Guildartz… Guildartz, il est celui qui l'à le plus marqué de par son charisme et son aura.

\- _Ce mec est réellement puissant… ça fout les boules…_

Lucian put enfin s'assoir au bar et pu constater que tout le monde s'amusait, buvait, se battait. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. L'ambiance était si joyeuse qu'il en oublia presque qu'il était à moitié mort. Pensée qui le rattrapa très vite.

\- _Moi, à moitié mort ? Aaah… c'est bizarre quand même. Je n'ai pas faim, pas soif… Aaah... _pensait-il.

\- Dis-moi Lucian, que sais-tu de la magie ? Demanda le maître de la guilde, le faisant s'interrompre dans ses pensées.

\- Vous voulez dire, à part ces trois là ? Absolument rien.

Le maître se tût et sirota sa bière. Il en servit une à Lucian qui la buvait sans grande envie. Il digérait encore le fait qu'il soit une sorte de zombie. Aucune énergie vitale, juste une âme dans un corps, n'ayant besoin ni de manger, boire ou dormir. Plus il y pensait, plus son visage se crispait de tristesse. Les esprits stéllaires, quand à elles, avaient ''abandonné'' leurs propriétaire pour faire le tour de la grande salle.

-Dit dit, se sont des fées ? Demanda Lisanna, qui s'était installé près de Lucian.

Alors que celui-ci allait répondre, il vit que plusieurs personnes s'étaient regroupées autour d'eux. Mirajane, Erza, Natsu, Grey, Elfman et Cana. Tous attendaient la réponse à cette question. Mais cette réponse, ce n'est pas Lucian qui l'a donna, c'est une Thi un peu vexer qui prit la parole.

\- Pour être clair une bonne fois pour toute, nous ne sommes pas des fées, nous sommes des esprits stellaires. C'est totalement différent.

\- N'empêche, vous ressemblez à des fées… intervint Mirajane.

\- Gamine, s'énerva War qui avait aussi débarqué, ne nous mets pas dans le même panier que ses sauterelles volante. Encore Thi je veux bien, mais pas moi. J'ai rien à voir avec ces lucioles.

\- HEIN ? War, t'es méchante, je ressemble pas à une sauterelle.

\- Si, t'es verte.

\- Dans ce cas toi t'es une tomate volante hihi…

\- Répète un peu sale…

Et War partit à la poursuite de Thi dans toute la salle faisant plusieurs tours s'en jamais s'arrêter, Lucian souri à la vue de ce spectacle tandis que les autres rigolaient devant cette scène pour le moins étrange.

\- Mr Makarov, Fairy Tail est une guilde de mage n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Lucian.

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais vous demander, que signifie faire partie d'une guilde ?

Lucian connaissait la réponse, c'était sa réplique préférer dans le manga, mais il voulait l'entendre pour de vrai, quand on s'adresse vraiment à lui. Autant dire qu'il ne fut pas déçu.

\- Hmmm… Et bien, commença le maitre, Les guildes sont des lieux où les amis se retrouvent, des lieux où l'on peut trouver du travail, des lieux où ceux qui n'ont nulle part où aller, peuvent se sentir chez eux. Une guilde, c'est la confiance et la volonté de chaque individus, noués par des liens qu'ils se tissent entre eux. Une famille.

A ces mots, Lucian ne put s'empêcher de sourire, des larmes perlèrent aux bords des ses yeux. Il s'avait qu'il dirait ça. Mais l'entendre en direct rendait ce discours encore plus émouvant.

\- Une… Famille…

Famille, ce mot lui était devenu presque étranger. Chez lui, il était toujours ''le fils de'', n'étant jamais reconnu pour ses propres capacités. Sa famille lui donnait de l'amour et de la joie certes, mais il se sentait toujours vide, comme si sa place n'était pas avec eux.

\- Lucian, voudrais-tu nous rejoindre ? Faire partit de Fairy Tail ? Faire partit de notre famille ?

\- Hein ?

Les yeux de Lucian devinrent comme des soucoupes, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le maître le lui propose quoi, aller deux heures après s'être réveillé. Il ne put contenir ses larmes de joies que difficilement.

\- Je… Et bien…

Il tourna la tête et vit que tout le monde l'encourageait du regard. Devant ces yeux qui inspiraient à la confiance, il ne put dire qu'une seule chose.

\- Oui, j'accepte.

Un cri de joie explosa de l'assemblée, tout le monde accueilli leur nouveau membre à bras ouvert. Lucian était heureux, heureux comme il ne l'a jamais été, et ça se voyait dans ses yeux.

\- KYAAA ! Non War, pas ça !

\- Tu l'as cherché espèce de sauterelle !

Lucian éclata de rire devant la scène que faisaient ses deux esprits. Il oublia complètement le fait qu'il soit à moitié mort, aujourd'hui, une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui, et peu-importe qu'il soit à moitié vivant, il comptait bien en profiter a fond. Le maître lui apposa sa marque à la base de sa nuque, à gauche. La couleur? Blanche. Il faisait maintenant partie de Fairy Tail, et il se sentait fier. La fête continua jusqu'au soir.

Le calme se réinstalla peu à peu, et la nuit ne tarda pas à venir couvrir la ville de ses étoiles.

\- Dis-moi mon garçon, demanda le maître, tu n'as aucun endroit où loger n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euuuh… Effectivement, je n'avais pas du tout pensé à ça.

\- Et tu n'as pas d'argent non plus je suppose.

\- Je plaide coupable votre honneur.

\- Mmmmh…

Le maître pris un moment pour réfléchir et lui indiqua qu'il pouvait rester dormir à l'infirmerie une semaine de plus le temps de trouver une solution, ce qu'il accepta. Alors que tout le monde était rentré chez soi, Lucian, lui monta à l'infirmerie et s'allongea sur le lit qu'il avait quitté plus tôt. Il tenta en vint de trouver le sommeil, mais malheureusement, celui-ci demeurait introuvable. La vérité sur son état qu'il avait réussi à oublier sonnait comme une fatalité. Il fallait se l'avouer, il ne ressentait pas le besoin de dormir. La seule chose qu'il aimait par-dessus-tout lui était maintenant impossible. Les trois esprits essayèrent de le consoler, lui disant qu'il y avait un prix à payer pour sa résurrection et que, malheureusement, celui-ci était cher. Il prit alors la décision d'aller se changer les idées en faisant une balade nocturne dans la ville. Magnolia, même ce nom n'était pas usurpé aux yeux de Lucian. La ville était vraiment grande, et très belle. Il prit un très grand plaisir à faire des aller et retours, s'arrêtant devant le parc, la cathédrale. C'est alors qu'il longeait la rivière qu'il aperçut une petite silhouette devant lui. Il s'approcha et vit que c'était Erza, agenouiller devant le bord de la rivière, faisant jouer ses doigts dans l'eau. Il se plaça alors à côtés d'elle et s'alluma une cigarette.

\- Le sommeil te fuit Erza ?

\- Hein ? Oh pardon, je ne t'avais pas vu. Et toi ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

\- J'avais besoin de faire une petite ballade.

\- Une ballade ? La nuit ?

\- Oui pourquoi ? La nuit est tellement plus tranquille. Et toi alors ?

\- Et bien… J'avais juste envie d'être seule un moment. Me ressourcer…

Lucian savait très bien qu'en réalité, Erza repensait à Gérard, et à la tour du Paradis. Les amis qu'elle a abandonnés derrière elle…

\- Tu sais, c'est jamais très bon de ressasser le passé. _Et merde la boulette._

Erza tourna la tête vers lui, a la fois inquiète et surprise qu'il ai réussi à lire si facilement en elle. Plusieurs questions lui vinrent alors à l'esprit. Fait-il partit des mages noire qui construisaient la Tour ? Était-il un prisonnier ? Un espion chargé de la retrouver ? De la tuer ?

\- Comment as-tu…

\- Ton regard. C'est celui de quelqu'un qui repense à certaine choses. Des choses bien tristes. Je le sais, car j'avais les mêmes. _Sauvé, merci super-menteur._

\- C'est si facile de voir en moi ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'avais le même regard que toi à une époque. On a tous nos cicatrices, mais il faut savoir les mettre de côtés sans jamais les oublier si on veut avancer.

\- Tu… Toi aussi tu… En as ?

\- Hélas oui, mais les miennes sont si profonde qu'il est difficile pour moi de les mettre de côtés. _Si tu savais a quel point ma petite._

Lucian parlait évidemment de sa condition de non-mort ainsi que de sa vie d'avant. Encore que le dernier point peut facilement être mis de côté maintenant.

\- C'est chiant comme ambiance, hurla Thi, on s'ennui à mourir !

\- Chui d'accord avec Thi, un peu d'action ferait pas de mal…

\- Pour l'effet mélodramatique, c'est raté. Dommage, j'aimais bien moi.

Erza laissa échapper un petit rire tandis que Lucian esquissa un sourire en levant la tête à ses esprits.

\- Et vous proposez quoi ? Demanda Lucian.

\- FIESTA !

\- BASTON !

Lucian et Erza se regardèrent et éclatèrent tous les deux de rire accompagner de Wiz.

\- Ben quoi ? Demandèrent War et Thi en cœur.

\- Ça tombe bien, j'avais certaines questions à vous poser.

\- Moi j'allais rentrer. On se voit demain à la guilde Lucian ?

\- Pas de soucis. Bonne nuit Erza.

\- Toi aussi, et encore merci.

Erza s'en alla, et une fois qu'elle fut assez loin Lucian se tourna vers ses trois esprits.

\- Bien, maintenant, parlons un peu de nos pouvoirs.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Synchronisation

Non d'un Raptor Jésus, je suis impardonnable ! Autant de temps pour sortir un chapitre, franchement. Alors qu'il était écrit depuis lurette ! Bref... En vérité, c'est que j'ai apporté pas mal de modification à l'histoire entre temps, mais le titre et le fil rouge restent les même. Change juste les trames scénaristique. Beaucoup m'ont demandé (sur Fanfi et IRL) ce qu'était Lucian. Un Dragon Slayer? Un Devil Slayer? Un God Slayer? Un Cat Slayer? Un CD Slayer? Bref, un paquet de chose en Slayer. Je tient a éclaircir ce point...

Mystère !

Sinon, merci à vous de me suivre, et suivre les histoires de Lucian et de ses trois esprits.

Aller, lumière, moteur, ACTION !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Synchronisation**

La forêt longeant Magnolia était très vaste. Le calme régnait en maitre en ce lieu. La nuit avait cependant réveillé quelques animaux dont leurs berçaient cette endroit. C'est dans cette atmosphère qu'un jeune homme, assis sur un rocher, discutait avec trois boules lumineuses tout en fumant une cigarette.

\- Donc récapitulons. Je peux, entre guillemet, fusionner avec chacune de vous pour utiliser vos capacités. Vrai ? Demanda Lucian.

\- Vrai. Répondit Wiz.

\- Chacune de vous possédant un pouvoir différent reposant sur l'une des bases fondamentale de la magie. Vrai ?

\- Yep. Acquiesça War.

\- Ok. Vos pouvoirs sont donc, pour Wiz, la capacité de lecture du flux magique, pour War, un sort de renforcement physique, et pour Thi, l'utilisation pure et simple de sorts élémentaire de la foudre. J'ai tout bon ?

\- Bingo ! Nous avons un gagnant ! Répondit Thi.

\- D'accord. Mais j'ai quand même une question. C'est quoi ce principe de synchronisation ?

\- C'est très simple, intervint Wiz, tu as juste à te concentrer sur le sort que tu veux utiliser, et le tour est jouer.

\- Et tu dis que je résume comme une brute de décoffrage… Siffla War.

\- C'est vrai que dit comme ça, ça à l'air tout simple. Mais je ne peux pas vous utiliser toutes les trois ?

\- Tes réserves de magies sont insuffisantes pour ça. Précisa Thi.

\- D'accord. Bon, par quoi on commence ? Demanda Lucian.

\- Par Wiz, ordonna War, sa capacité étant la plus polyvalente, et la base même de la magie, ce sera beaucoup plus facile pour toi. De plus, elle repose essentiellement sur la concentration. Une fois que tu l'auras maîtrisé, tu n'auras aucuns soucis pour le reste.

\- Ok, c'est partie.

Lucian descendit de son rocher, éteignit sa cigarette, et s'assit sur l'herbe et position de tailleur. Il ferma les yeux et commença à se concentrer sur Wiz.

\- N'oublie pas, fit celle-ci, tu dois vider ton esprit et te focaliser sur moi.

Le jeune homme se concentra du mieux qu'il put. Cela dura plusieurs minutes sans que rien ne se passe.

\- Concentrer, pensa-t-il, je dois me concentrer sur Wiz. Mmmmh…

L'air commença à se raréfier autour de lui, et il sentit plusieurs courants d'air former un cercle tout autour. Lucian continua à se concentrer, et sentait qu'il devenait de plus en plus difficile de se concentrer, la fatigue commençant à se faire sentir. Un long moment après, il ouvrit les yeux et se laissa tomber en arrière, aussi fatiguer qu'après avoir couru dix kilomètres. Il reprit son souffle tant bien que mal et se releva.

\- Tu y étais presque… Commença Thi.

\- Yep. Essai encore, mais sans trop forcer, continua War.

\- Comment-ça ?

\- Tu y as mis beaucoup trop d'énergie, si bien que tu en as perdu ta concentration. Régule ta respiration et vas-y petit à petit, précisa Wiz.

\- Ok.

Lucian retenta l'expérience. Il se rassit et se concentra de nouveau tout en régulant sa respiration.

\- Il suffit juste de le faire à là Son Goku… Pensa-t-il… Je dois être calme, très calme. Le faire palier par palier. Vider mon esprit, me focaliser sur Wiz. Mmmmh…

Le jeune homme inspira, puis expira. Les yeux fermés, il se concentra sur Wiz, et Wiz uniquement. Le vide se faisait petit à petit dans son esprit. Il ne voyait rien, ne pensait à rien. C'est alors que l'esprit bleu commença à briller, et petit à petit, brillait de plus en plus. Lucian continuait de se concentrer et l'air se raréfia encore, les vents formant un cercle autour de lui, moins puissant que tout à l'heure, plus calme. Les yeux fermés, il ne voyait toujours rien. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il n'était plus dans la forêt, mais dans une vaste plaine, au sommet d'une colline entouré par une forêt. Il se tenait là, au sommet de cette colline. En y prêtant plus attention, il vit qu'il était entouré par un cercle de pierre, ressemblant à Stonehenge de son monde. C'est alors qu'une petite lumière apparut devant lui, elle était de couleur blanche. Inconsciemment, il s'en rapprocha et voulut la toucher. C'est quand ses doigts l'effleurèrent que celle-ci brilla plus intensément et se divisa en trois. L'une était bleue et froide, l'autres, rouge et chaude, la troisième, verte, mais ni chaude, ni froide, le parfait mélange. Le jeune homme posa alors une question.

\- Les filles, c'est vous ?

\- Oui, c'est nous, répondit l'une des trois lumières. Sa voix était cassée par un écho et il ne put la reconnaître que lorsque qu'elle s'approcha. C'était Thi qui lui avait répondu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On est où ?

\- Nous sommes dans ton esprit. Tu es allé au-delà de nos espérances Lucian, continua Wiz.

\- Comment-ça ?

\- A la base, tu ne devais te synchroniser qu'avec Wiz, mais sans que l'on ne sache pourquoi, nous nous sommes toute les trois retrouver ici, continua War.

\- Vous voulez dire que je me suis synchronisé avec vous trois en même temps ?

\- En quelque sorte…Dit Thi. Tu t'es effectivement synchronisé, et dans le phénomène, tu t'es plongé dans ton monde intérieur, nous emportant avec toi.

\- Comment-ça ?

\- Et bien pour faire simple, nous avons fusionné en un seul et même corps. Soit tu es un génie, soit tu ne savais pas du tout ce que tu faisais. Je penche pour la deuxième option. Précisa War.

\- On se croirait dans Bleach avec leurs zanpakutos, ironisa Lucian. Mais au fait, c'était quoi cette lumière blanche avant que vous apparaissiez ?

\- Ca, répondit Wiz, tu le sauras en temps voulu. Concentre toi d'abord sur ton monde. Essai d'en sortir. Pour se faire, il suffit de le vouloir.

Lucian s'exécuta et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il était de nouveau dans la forêt de Magnolia, les trois esprits devant lui.

\- Ok, ça, c'était totalement bizarre, fit Thi.

\- Chui d'accord avec la luciole…

\- Je crois que nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que tu possèdes un certain potentiel Lucian. Reste à savoir d'où tu le tiens.

Le concerné restai silencieux. Entrer dans son monde intérieur était quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. De plus, il l'a fait sans le vouloir. Et cette lumière blanche… Beaucoup de questions lui torturaient l'esprit. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Et les filles ne voulaient lui donner aucune réponse. Si elles en avaient.

\- Bien, interrompit Wiz, et si nous reprenions ?

\- Hein ? Oui bien sûr.

Lucian, toujours assis, referma les yeux et se concentra de nouveaux. Il se fixa sur Wiz qui se mit à scintiller.

\- Très bien Lucian. Apparemment, ce petit voyage en toi a permis de ''déverrouiller'' si je puis-dire, ton potentiel magique. Que ressens-tu ?

\- Ce que je ressens ?

Lucian ouvrit les yeux, qui prirent une couleur bleue ciel, et vit que la forêt avait changé. Il ne voyait plus les formes, mais différents flux ayant la forme d'arbres, de rocher… Chacun de ses flux avait des couleurs différentes rendant le paysage comme l'intérieur d'un arc-en-ciel, ou d'une aurore boréale.

\- Wouah… C'est… Magnifique…

\- Bravo, tu à l'air de t'y habituer assez vite, le félicita Wiz.

\- Ouais… Mais comment ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, ton voyage à l'intérieur de ton âme a eu pour effet d'ôter certains verrous. Comment par contre, on n'en a aucune idée. Maintenant, relâche le sort.

\- Ok.

Lucian relâcha le sort par la pensée et sa vue, redevint normale, ainsi que la couleur de ses yeux. Les arbres, les rochers, ils les voyaient maintenant parfaitement. Il avait les yeux comme des soucoupes. War le devançât en lui donnant les réponses à ses futures questions.

\- Tout ce qui nous entoure possède de la magie, en infime quantité certes, mais en possède quand même. Ce que tu à vus, était les formes éthérée de la forêt.

\- Ok, je suis donc maintenant capable de voir les formes éthérées du monde qui m'entoure. C'était… Waouh… Je ne trouve même pas les mots.

\- T'inquiète, tu t'y feras vite, plaisanta Thi.

\- Par contre, je te conseil de ne pas forcer trop longtemps dessus, prévint Wiz.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Car si tu te forces trop, tu pourrais ne plus jamais pouvoir le désactiver, voir devenir aveugle dans le pire des cas.

\- Geass… murmura Lucian.

\- Hein? S'interrogea War.

\- Cette technique n'a pas de nom propre à lui n'est-ce pas ?

\- Heu… Eh bien oui pourquoi ? Demanda Wiz.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais appeler cette technique ''Geass – Lecture''.

Les trois esprits se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

\- Je vois pas ce que vous trouvez de drôle là-dedans ?

\- Haha… Il n'y a rien de drôle la dedans, c'est vrai… Hahaha…Mais… C'est juste trop bizarre comme nom ! Articula Thi

\- Carrément ! Acquiesça War

\- …

\- Dit quelque chose Wiz… Demanda Lucian

\- … Pfff… Hahahaha !

\- Pff… Je suis vraiment pas aidé… Bon, on continue ?

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 4. Les filles, un commentaire?**

War - Arrêtes les mangas.

Thi - Geass? HAHAHAHAHAHA ! *devient sérieuse* ... Non sérieux, trouves toi une copine...

Wiz - ...

**Wiz? Tu es avec nous?**

Wiz - ...

**Dis quelque chose s'il te plait.**

Wiz - ... Pfff... hahaha...

**Je hais ma vie...**


	5. Chapitre 5 - Confiance

**Non d'un raptor, ça deviendrait presque une habitude de commencer par cette formule... Bon, comment dire... Comment expliquer ce retard... Disons que je commence partout, et que je me perd partout. En plus, ce chapitre était particulièrement long à écrire. **_( Je compte même plus le nombres de fois où j'ai tout effacer et tout réecris.)_** Lucian &amp; co faisait n'importe quoi et je n'arrivais plus trop à les contrôler. **_Si j'en suis déjà à ce niveau alors qu'on en ai à cinq chapitre, je pense que je vais en tuer un avant le chapitre 10._ ** Bref passons. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous post en même temps que ce chapitre, un petit bonus. Il n'est as très important dans l'histoire donc vous ne serez pas perdus. **

**Sur ce ATTENTION:**

**LUMIÈRE**

**MOTEUR**

**ACTION !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Confiance.**

Le soleil se levait sur Magnolia et Fairy Tail ouvrait ses portes. Le maitre pris place sur le bar et sirota sa choppe, laissant le temps aux mages, qu'il considérait comme ses enfants, d'arriver. C'est alors qu'une petite fille aux cheveux blancs coupé au carré l'interpella, inquiète.

\- Maitre ! Lucian n'est plus à l'infirmerie !

\- Quoi ? S'étrangla-t-il avec sa bière.

Il alla vérifier et effectivement, l'infirmerie était vide. Il y avait néanmoins ses affaires, mais pas une trace du jeune homme. Il retourna dans le hall et s'approcha de son petit-fils.

\- Laxus, va chercher Lucian. Il ne doit pas être bien loin. Je compte sur toi pour faire au plus vite.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi moi ? Demanda le blond aux écouteurs. De plus, pourquoi tu t'inquiète comme ça le vieux. Il a du faire une simple ballade.

\- Laxus, reprit le maitre, son arrivé ici est loin d'être une arrivé ''normale'', je crains que le conseil en ai eu vent.

\- Mmmh… Je vois.

Erza, ayant entendu leurs conversations, se rapprocha du maitre et de Laxus.

\- Maitre, commença-t-elle, j'ai vu Lucian hier soir. Il se baladait effectivement en ville. Quand je l'ai quitté, il semblait se diriger vers la forêt.

\- Mmmh… Je vois. Dans ce cas, part avec Laxus. Mais faites au plus vite. Je crains que le conseil soit déjà au courant de l'arrivée explosive de Lucian.

\- Très bien.

\- Erza ! Dépèche toi !

\- Ah ? J'arrive…

Erza et Laxus quittèrent la guilde en direction de l'endroit où elle l'avait aperçu. Ils décidèrent donc de continuer tout droit.

\- Dis- moi Erza, vous avez discutez de quoi hier soir ?

\- Hein ? De… de rien…

\- Allez, crache le morceau, tu sais pas mentir.

\- Tu sais, commença Lucian, c'est jamais très bon de ressasser le passé.

\- Disons que Lucian en sait bien plus qu'il ne veut le faire croire…

\- Mmmh… Ca, je le sais. Le vieux aussi se doute de quelque chose, mais il refuse de lui tirer les vers du nez.

\- Tu penses qu'il vient du conseil ?

\- Impossible. Mais en tout cas, il ne vient pas de Fiore, ça c'est sure.

\- Mmmh…

Laxus et Erza arrivèrent à l'entrée de la forêt et commencèrent à chercher une quelconque trace de Lucian. Ils avaient beau l'appeler, aucune réponses ne leurs parvenais. L'inquiétude commençait à les gagner. C'est alors qu'une petite boule de lumière verte vint à eux.

\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous deux ?

\- Thi ? Et toi ? Tu sais où est Lucian ? Demanda Erza.

\- Evidemment, suivez-moi. Mais surtout, pas un bruit.

Les deux mages acquiescèrent et suivirent l'esprit en silence. Ils tombèrent alors sur une scène qu'ils ne pensaient pas voir. Lucian était assit en tailleurs, les yeux fermer, où autour de lui dormait des animaux de la forêt. Lapin, écureuil, oiseaux, et même un faon, étaient réuni autour du jeune homme.

\- C'est bien Lucian, parla Wiz, continue, calque ta respiration sur la nature qui t'entoure. Tu y es presque.

Laxus et Erza restèrent bouche bé devant ce spectacle improbable. Etait-ce bien Lucian ?

\- Alors gamin, commença War, tu vois quoi ?

\- Mmmmh… Je vois… Plusieurs flux magique en mouvement, quelques uns immobile autours de moi. Et… je vois aussi deux flux bien plus puissant. L'un de couleur jaune, l'autre de couleurs gris métal.

\- Ok, identifie les maintenant, insista War.

\- Mmmmh… Le flux de couleurs jaune est un élémentaire de foudre. C'est un mage. Le deuxième est beaucoup moins puissant, et c'est aussi celui d'un mage. Il ne possède pas d'élément propre, je vois une armure. Mmmmh… Je continue ?

\- Yep, insista War qui voulait voir a quel point la nuit lui a été bénéfique.

\- Mmmmh… Trouvé. Magie de type électrique, Laxus Dreyar. Magie de type rééquipement, Erza Scarlet. J'ai bon ?

\- Yep. T'as tout bon gamin. Tu peux t'arrêter là. Canalise ta magie et ouvre les yeux.

Lucian s'exécuta et tous les animaux autour de lui prirent la poudre d'escampette. Il découvrit Laxus et Erza en train de le regarder avec un air très surpris et leurs demanda ce qu'ils faisaient là tous les deux et appris qu'ils étaient partis à sa recherche.

\- Ah, je vois. Désoler de vous avoir inquiété. Je pensais pas que j'allais m'entrainer toute la nuit.

\- Tu as fait ça toute la nuit ? Demanda Erza.

\- Bien sur… Pourquoi ?

\- T'aurais put dormir comme tout le monde, lâcha Laxus.

\- Mmh… C'est vrai, mais j'en avais pas envie. J'ai dormi une semaine entière, il fallait bien que je la rattrape.

Laxus et Erza se regardèrent. Ils ne savaient plus quoi penser. Ne voulant pas dormir, il partit s'entrainer. C'était un raisonnement assez logique en fait, mais sur le coup ça surprend. Les deux mages intimèrent Lucian de revenir à la guilde car tout le monde était inquiet, ce qu'il refusa.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Erza.

\- Vous êtes bien sympa, mais je vais rester encore une petite semaine, voir deux. Selon les filles, arrêter l'entrainement maintenant pourrait me ''bloquer'' en quelque sorte. Je tiens donc à finir ce que j'ai commencé.

\- T'es sérieux ? Demanda à son tour Laxus.

\- Aussi sérieux qu'un cancer, affirma-t-il.

\- Ok, moi ça me va… commença Laxus.

\- Laxus ! Intervint la jeune mage, et le maitre, il…

\- Comprendra j'en suis sur. Tu l'as entendu comme moi. S'il promet de revenir dans maximum deux semaines, il n'y a aucun souci à ce faire.

\- Mais…

\- T'inquiète Erza, la rassura Lucian, je suis juste à côté de la ville, en bordure de foret. Il y a de la nourriture et de la flotte à gogo. Que veux tu qu'il m'arrive. Et puis, si il y a un problème, j'enverrai ces trois là vous chercher.

Erza du se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Chose rare pour elle. Elle avait un peu de mal à accepter le fait qu'ils aient tous les deux raison mais n'en montra rien. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer et fit demi-tour afin de rentrer à la guilde prévenir le maitre.

Laxus et Lucian se faisaient toujours face. L'un debout, l'autre assis, ils se jaugeaient. Les trois esprits regardaient les deux adolescents se faire face sans un bruit. Laxus prononça alors quelques mots.

\- Ne crois pas que parce que tu viens d'intégré la guilde il faut que tu te crois tout permis. De plus, on se pose pas mal de questions sur toi, et tu refuse d'y répondre. Comment savoir si on peut te faire confiance ?

\- De un, je ne me crois pas tout permis, j'essaie de faire en sorte de contrôler ma magie afin de ne pas tout exploser, comme le toit de la guilde par exemple. De deux, si je refuse de vous donner certaines réponses, c'est pour une très bonne raison : il n'y a aucune raison valable de vous mettre au courant de simple supposition. Et de trois…

\- SOLEIL ! Cria Thi.

\- Merci Thi, mais elle était facile celle-là, répondit Wiz.

\- Les plus courtes sont les moins longues, contra Thi.

\- Oh putain c'est pas vrai, ça vole pas haut tout ça, désespéra War.

\- Forcément, on est à trente centimètres du sol, expliqua Thi.

\- Ok c'est bon, je craque, s'énerva War, je vais te les faire bouffer les trente centimètres.

Et War coursa une nouvelle fois Thi devant les regards hébété de Laxus, Lucian et Wiz. Le brun en profita pour continuer sa phrase qui fut coupé par un élan de mauvaise blague.

\- Je disais donc, si tu as besoin d'une raison pour me faire confiance, je ne te dirais qu'une seule et unique chose. J'ai vu ta magie Laxus, mais j'y ait vu autre chose que ta magie de foudre.

\- Hmm ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Ne me prends pas pour un abruti Laxus, tu as autre chose dans le corps. Une…

A ces mots, Laxus lâcha une onde de choc électrique assez puissante pour être un avertissement de mort. Il foudroyait littéralement Lucian des yeux qui, malgré ça, gardait un calme olympien a l'instar des filles qui s'était arrêter et s'était planquer derrière lui.

\- Personne n'est au courant, même pas le vieux. Qu'est ce qui me retient de te tuer sur le champ ?

\- Si je te dis donnant-donnant ? Je sais quelque chose sur toi, et si je te disais quelque chose sur moi ?

Laxus se décrispa un peu, la curiosité sans doute. C'est vrai qu'il était curieux de savoir ce que le nouveau allait lui balancer pour rallonger son espérance de vie.

\- Tu as dit que tu allais me tuer ? Moi je te dis que c'est impossible de faire quelque chose qui à déjà été fait.

\- Lucian, tu es sur de toi ? Demanda Wiz. On s'était mis d'accord à l'entrainement que personne ne devra-t-être au courant pour… ça…

\- Ca quoi ? Demanda Laxus.

\- Aaaah… Ca t'arrive d'être plus réactif. Tu peux pas me tuer car je suis déjà mort.

\- Hein ?

\- Moi être mort. Toi comprendre ?

\- Me prend pas pour un abruti, je cherche juste à savoir comment tu peux me sortir une connerie aussi fausse.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai eu la même réaction quand je l'ai appris, mais je suis bel et bien un non-mort.

\- Comment te croire dans ce cas ?

Lucian se leva, sortit un couteau qui était accroché à sa ceinture et se le planta dans le cœur devant les yeux étonné de Laxus. Ce que celui-ci vu lui restera à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Il était debout devant lui, un couteau dans le cœur. Il le vit sortir le couteau et il n'y avait aucune trace de sang, pourtant la blessure était bien visible. Le mage de foudre n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il disait la vérité en disant qu'il était déjà mort.

\- Bien évidemment, ceci dois rester secret Laxus. Je tiendrais ma langue, si toi aussi tu tiens la tienne.

\- Mais… Comment… C'est…

\- Je sais, moi aussi ça me l'a fait la première fois.

Karyuu no Flashback

\- Vous me dites je suis déjà mort, ok. Mais vous me dites que je peux ENCORE mourir ?

\- Oui, répondit Wiz. Je vais tout te dire. En réalité, tu n'a plus rien d'organique, tu es devenu un être entièrement fait de magie, comme nous, les esprits céleste, ou encore les dragons. Tu ne vieilliras plus, tu vivras beaucoup plus longtemps que les humains normaux.

\- Donc ce que vous m'avez dis à l'infirmerie n'était pas tout à fait vrai ?

\- Tu étais encore un peu trop choquer pour qu'on t'apprenne que tu n'es plus vraiment un être humain, précisa Wiz.

\- En gros, je suis un esprit céleste qui peut mourir ou de vieillesse, dans quelques siècles je l'espère, ou en perdant littéralement la tête ?

\- Yep, confirma War.

\- A part ça je suis entre guillemets increvable ?

\- Sauf perte de magie, qui t'es vitale, on peut dire ça.

\- C'est moi ou je trouve ça un peut trop badass ? Il est où l'os ?

\- Et bien, déjà, tu verras toutes les personnes auquel tu tiens mourir. Ensuite, chaque médaille à son revers, lorsque tu mourras, une ''deuxième fois'', tu ne retourneras pas à la magie comme n'importe quel mage, toi, tu erreras à tout jamais dans le néant, conscient et seul, continua Wiz.

\- C'est assez glauque comme fin, mais j'imagine que ça doit être comme ça. Principe de l'échange équivalant non ? Pour recevoir une chose, tu dois donner une chose de même valeur.

\- Malheureusement…

Fin du Flashback.

Laxus regarda Lucian ranger son couteau et constata que la plaie avait disparue. Il vit que le jeune homme semblait prendre ça plutôt bien.

\- Tu… à l'air d'aller plutôt bien pour un mort.

\- Merci, mais c'est vrai que quand je l'ai appris, je me sentais un peu mal. En même temps, je suis déjà mort une fois, je reviens à la vie par je ne sais quel miracle, et paf…

\- Ca fait des Choc…*PAF !*

\- Merci War.

\- Pas de quoi.

\- Je disais donc, et ensuite j'apprends que je suis une sorte de mi-zombie mi-esprit.

\- Tu peux mourir ? Définitivement je veux dire…

\- Apparemment, mais je te jure que déjà pour me tuer, c'est pas la joie, mais ce qui m'attendra à ma vrai mort sera beaucoup moins joyeux que la première.

Les deux hommes continuèrent de se regarder en silence. Le mage de foudre le brisa en premier.

\- Je n'ai pas choisit d'avoir ce lacrima, mon père me l'a injecté, et depuis, j'ai des pouvoirs de Dragon Slayer.

\- Je vois.

Laxus n'apprenait rien à Lucian, il connait l'histoire jusqu'à la fin de l'arc Tartaros. Autant dire que pour le surprendre niveau scénar, il va falloir y aller. Mais il ne vaut mieux pas éveiller les soupçons. Pas maintenant.

Les deux mages se mettent à sourire, une nouvelle lueur brillait dans leurs yeux, une sorte de confiance, un pacte mutuel basé sur le silence de l'autre. Sans dire ouvertement qu'ils tiendraient tous les deux paroles, ils le savaient. Laxus retourna alors à la guilde, tandis que Lucian retourna à son entrainement. ''A dans deux semaines'' furent les derniers mots de Laxus.

Deux semaines plus tards.

\- Mmmmh… ça fait deux semaines aujourd'hui, Lucian devrait revenir je pense, marmonna le maitre de la guilde.

Quand il a appris que Lucian resterai en forêt pour s'entrainer, il n'en cru pas ses oreilles, il faillit faire une attaque. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, autant le dire, il se méfiait. Mais quand Laxus lui raconta ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, en oubliant de préciser qu'il était un zombie évidemment, il accepta sa décision. Et puis si Laxus lui faisait confiance, pourquoi pas lui… C'est alors que les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaitre une silhouette humaine. Etant à contre jour il ne put distinguer son propriétaire que lorsqu'il entendit le son de sa voie.

\- Je suis rentré Maitre.

Lucian, évidemment.

\- C'est maintenant que tu reviens ? Franchement, j'ai bien faillit faire une attaque quand ils m'ont dit que tu voulais rester en forêt. Imagine si le conseil avait eu vent de ton arrivé.

\- Ce qui est sans doute le cas maintenant que j'y pense. Je suis désoler, c'était totalement égoïste de ma part. Mais je voulais pouvoir contrôler ma magie sans trouer un toit sans faire gaffe.

\- Tu es excusé. Sinon, qu'a donné le fruit de ton entrainement ?

\- Je me contrôle. Je peux ''lire'' la magie grâce à Wiz et c'est vraiment le plus compliqué à faire. Tout se base sur une concentration énorme. J'ai entrevue les pouvoirs que m'offre War, mais là aussi, je ne suis pas du tout au niveau. Il va me falloir encore pas mal d'entrainement. Facilement un moi.

\- Tu as réussi tout ça en deux semaines ?

\- Yep. Du moins les bases. Je ne peux pas libérer mon potentiel à 100% pour le moment.

\- Impressionnant.

\- HEEEEEEE ! BATS TOI CONTRE MOI ! Hurla une voix.

Natsu s'approcha de Lucian en hurlant comme un forcené, et aussi excité qu'une puce.

\- Pas envie Natsu, une prochaine fois. Demain si tu veux.

\- NON ! TOUT DE SUITE ! Je veux voir ce que tu vaux maintenant que t'as fini ton entrainement.

\- C'est vrai que je suis moi-même curieuse, dit Erza en s'approchant.

\- Moi aussi, ajouta Mirajane.

Je vais pas pouvoir y échapper on dirait.

\- J'imagine que tout le monde est intéressé ?

\- Ouais. Affirmèrent-ils en cœur.

\- On dirait que j'ai pas le choix.

Lucian et Natsu sortirent sur les ordres du maitre, car connaissant Natsu, le mobilier allait y passer.

Affronter un gamin, je peux pas descendre plus bas.

Toute la guilde étais sortie pour voire le spectacle, Natsu vs Lucian. Certains avaient même commencé à faire des paris sur qui l'emporterais. Le petit lézard et le non-mort était face à face sur la plage. Ils se fixaient du regard. Le mage aux esprits savait qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer Natsu, même si il a quoi, genre 13 ans. Ses esprits flottaient au dessus de sa tête, eux aussi, prêt à en découdre, mais confiant. Ils savaient qu'il avait énormément progressé en deux semaines.

\- Je te préviens Natsu, je me contrôle pas encore très bien en situation réelle.

\- Yosh ! Je m'enflamme.

\- STOP ! Hurla une voix.

Tout le monde se retourna et vit que le Conseil Magique avait débarqué. Ou du moins un escadron de chevalier runique, avec à leur tête, un crapaud humain.

Sérieux, c'était pas des conneries le coup du crapaud ?

\- Je suis ici sur ordre du Conseil Magique. I peu près trois semaines, une importante quantité de magie a été détecté. Sachant que cela venait d'ici, cela ne nous à pas plus inquiété. Mais quand nous avons appris un peu plus tard que cette énorme quantité de magie pouvait rivaliser avec le plus puissant mage noir de ce monde, et qu'une colonne de lumière avait jaillit du ciel pour venir s'écraser ici, nous avons décidé d'enquêter. Donc pour commencer, comment ? Et ensuite, pourquoi ?

Tout le monde se regardait, l'air innocent. Le maitre s'approcha et tenta de le convaincre que ce n'était rien du tout, que Guildartz avait juste fait un faut pas. En fait il aurait éternué. Mais la face de crapaud ne le croyait pas. En même temps, qui y croirait ? Voyant que tout le monde prenait sa « défense » pour ainsi dire, Lucian ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment étrange, un sentiment qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis bien longtemps, ce sentiment d'être protéger lui fit perler quelques larmes qu'il essuya bien vite. Il voulut s'approcher, aller dire à cette face de grenouille que c'était lui, mais une main sur son épaule vint le retenir. Laxus. Lui aussi ? Au bout du compte, le crapaud abandonna très vite, et lui et ses chevaliers firent demi-tour. Ils allèrent d'autant plus vite quand le maitre leurs expliqua qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire sans suivre la procédure, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas faite en débarquant ici et en accusant tout le monde. Ca et une grosse menace dans grande gueule de crapaud. Une fois les soldats partis au loin, Lucian se rapprocha du maître.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous pouviez leurs dire que j'ai débarqué de nulle part dans une colonne de lumière, ça vous aurait évité de future ennuis.

\- Oui j'aurais put, commença Makarov, mais si j'avais fait ça, il t'aurait emmené voir le Conseil Magique, et effectivement nous aurions évité les problèmes. Mais pas toi. Si je ne leur ai pas dit la vérité, c'est parce qu'en acceptant de devenir un membre de Fairy Tail, tu as accepté de faire partie de notre famille. Et c'est en famille que l'on règle les problèmes.

Lucian était resté bouche-bé. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Même parler il ne savait plus. Famille ? Il en avait une, il s'en souvient. Mais il n'en avait plus de très bons souvenirs depuis ses 14 quatorze ans. Il ne put articuler qu'un merci, avant de sentir ses larmes perler à nouveau. Tout le monde décida alors de rentrer dans la guilde, remettant ainsi le duel prévu de l'après midi, jugeant que tout le monde avait eu assez d'émotions forte. Néanmoins, Lucian savait que ce ne serait pas terminer. Le conseil allait revenir, avec de bonnes procédures, et surtout en force. Que pourrait –il faire ? Fuir ? Pas après ce que Makarov lui a dit. Combattre ? Il ne le sait pas à part esquiver les coups, il ne peut pas les renvoyer. Ce qu'il allait faire, il ne le savait pas encore, mais il en doit une à la guilde, et il compte bien rembourser cette ardoise.

* * *

**L'après ****scène:**

**Et Couper. Ok c'était parfait. Les filles, rien à dire. Et Lucian, t'aurait quand même put verser quelques larmes, sérieux.**

**\- Tu me paie pas assez pour ça. Radin.**

**Je t'ai offert la vie, tu voudrais quand même pas le beurre, l'argent du beurre et la crémière quand même.**

**\- Si j'ai à choisir je prends la crémière.**

**... Tu as bien réfléchi à ce que tu viens de dire?**

**\- Euuh... Non pourquoi?**

**Marie-Germaine ! Je t'ai trouver un nouvel amant !**

**\- Quoi ? Aaaaah ! Mon dieu au secours ! Les filles à l'aide !**

**Et c'est ainsi que Lucian partit dans les bras de Marie-Germaine, suédoise de 50 ans, mesurant 1m85 pour 125kg, un dentier semi complet, un furoncle énorme sur le nez, tellement ridé qu'on croirait un code barre et célibataire depuis... 50 ans. Putain, c'est tellement beau que j'ai envie de pleurer.**

**Wiz - Pauvre Lucian...**

**Thi - Bye bye hahaha !**

**War - Vingt plaques qu'il en ressort pas vivant.**

**Tenu.**

**Thi - Et moi marié.**

**War - C'est la même chose.**

**Wiz - Aaaah ! J'ai oublier de lui donner une pioche !**

**Tu veux pas dire une capote?**

**Wiz - Non une pioche.**

**War- J'ai peur de la réponse, mais... Pourquoi?**

**Thi - Moi non plus je vois pas.**

**Wiz - Ben, à son âge la pauvre, il faut bien ''casser la croûte'' non?**

**Thi - ... Je crois que je vais vomir...**

**War - Tu es affreuse.**

**Totalement d'accord...**


	6. Bonus 1

**Non d'un raptor, voici le petit bonus que je vous devais. Par contre, mauvaise nouvelle. le chapitre 6 va prendre pas mal de temps car j'écris ma fic sur pokémon en même temps. Mais considérez que le chap 6 arrive, disons, mi-Juin. Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Tetsuryuu no BONUS !**

**Un peu de shopping ?**

\- Déduis de ma paye, et puis quoi encore. Il veut que je reste à l'infirmerie jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? Grogna Lucian.

\- Tu veux dire de ses jours… Plaisanta Thi.

\- Tu rigoles ? Je suis sur qu'il a connu la création du monde, ironisa War.

\- Ce que vous êtes mauvaises langues, franchement… souffla Wiz.

Lucian et ses trois esprits faisaient le tour des boutiques de Magnolia afin de se faire une nouvelle garde-robe. C'est à ce moment que Wiz posa une question qui fit grandement réfléchir le jeune mage sur son intelligence.

\- Dis-moi Lucian, tu comptes t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements ?

\- Evidemment pourquoi ? Le maitre à quand même raison, je peux pas rester sapé comme ça ad vitam aeternam…

\- Donc tu compte en acheter plusieurs ?

\- Oui pourquoi ces questions.

\- J'en ai deux de plus… La première, il t'a donné combien ?

\- 10 000 Jewels.

\- T'as compté, ou il te l'a dit ?

\- Il me l'a dit, et j'ai demandé à Erza de recompter pour être sur.

\- Seconde question, tes vêtements, tu comptes les transporter dans quoi ?

\- Euh… Je t'avoue que… OK ! On va d'abord s'acheter une valise !

Le quartet chercha alors un magasin qui vendait valises, sac et autres et trouvèrent leurs bonheurs. Le mage se sépara de 2 000 Jewels et repartit avec un sac de voyage sur son épaule. Précision, c'était le moins chère.

\- Et dire que je trouvais la vie chère dans mon monde… Se plaignit-il.

Il retourna ensuite dans sa quête d'un magasin de vêtements abordable pour 8 000 Jewels. Mais après le coup de la valise, il se dit que mis à part 3 caleçons, il n'aura pas grand choses.

\- Eh Lucian, regarde ! Intervint Thi.

\- Mmmh… Mouais, essayons cette boutique…

\- Tu pourrais y mettre plus d'entrain quand même… Siffla War.

\- T'as déjà vu un mec qui adore faire du lèche-vitrine ?

\- … Pas faux…

\- Donc on se comprend…

Il poussa la porte d'entré et fût accueilli par une charmante vendeuse. Elle était un peu plus petite que lui, les cheveux longs et brun attaché en queue de cheval. Elle portait également un tailleur rouge orné d'un jaune dorée.

\- Bienvenue… Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça, voyons vous sortez d'une guerre ou quoi ? Venez, suivez-moi.

\- Euh…

Sans même pouvoir en placer une, la vendeuse le pris par le bras et le ''lança'' dans une cabine d'essayage. Le pire, c'est qu'elle le suivi. En fait non, pas pire…^^ Elle lui fit essayer un tas de vêtement, le problème, c'est qu'aucun ne lui allais, soit trop grand pour sa carrure mince, soit trop petit pour sa grande taille. Au bout d'une heure, le jeune mage ressorti de la cabine d'essayage en rampant littéralement sur le sol. La vendeuse, elle, était désespérée.

\- J'en peu plus. Comment les filles font pour faire ça toute la journée ? C'est pas humain comme truc.

\- Aucun… Aucun vêtements ne va… Je le savais… Je ferais mieux de fermer boutique… Se plaignait la vendeuse.

\- Allons, ce n'est pas votre faute, tenta Lucian, disons que j'ai un corps hors-norme.

\- Chez moi le client est roi, et il se doit de repartir avec le sourire. Si je ne peux même pas habiller un pauvre sans-abri, je ferais mieux de déposer le bilan.

Lucian ne souleva pas la remarque et posa ses yeux sur une chemise en jean à manche longue de couleur rouge. Il l'avait essayé toute à l'heure, et même si ça allait pour les manches, la taille lui arrivait en haut du torse. Il l'a pris et l'essaya une nouvelle fois. C'est à ce moment que Lucian eut un sourire étrangement mauvais sur le visage. Ces trois esprits furent pris de sueurs froides. Le mage prit un débardeur noir, un pantalon noir avec des poches sur les jambes ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures noires et or et entra dans la cabine d'essayage. La vendeuse le suivit du regard, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire avec ça. De son point de vue, ça n'allait pas du tout ensemble. Notre héros ressortit dix petite minute après, et autant dire que quand la vendeuse et les esprits l'on vue, leurs mâchoire s'écrasa au sol. Pour la vendeuse en tout cas. Elles n'en revenaient pas. Ok ce sont des vêtements, mais merde, ça lui allait super bien. Lucian se dirigeât vers un miroir et contempla son œuvre.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais, on remplace le rouge par du bleu, j'accroche une épée dans le dos et on dirait Trunks. Mis à part les cheveux évidemment. Putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai la classe.

\- T'as fini Narcisse ? L'interrompra War d'un ton cinglant.

\- Oups, désolé. Hey miss, combien pour l'ensemble ?

\- Hein ? Euh… 20 000 Jewels

Lucian faillit s'étrangler avec sa valise.

\- Mince. Tans pis… Je vais devoir aller demander de l'argent au maitre. Merci quand même.

\- Vous faites partie d'une guilde ?

\- Oui, de Fairy Tail.

\- Puis-je voir votre marque ?

Le jeune mage abaissa son col et montra sa nuque, portant la marque de la guilde.

\- Kyaaaa ! Il fallait le dire plus tôt, c'est moi qui leur fourni des vêtements. Bon, normalement c'est 15 000 J les trois ensembles pour les membres, mais vus que vous m'avez inspiré avec cette tenue, je vous l'a fait à 10 000 J.

\- 8 000 J. Je n'ai pas plus.

\- Mmmh… Vendu. Mais le prochain ensemble sera plus cher de 10 000 J

\- Vendu.

\- Vendu.

C'est ainsi que Lucian reparti du magasin avec ces vêtements.

\- Trois ensembles à 8 000 J au lieu de 15. Je crois rêver. S'exclama-t-il.

\- Et moi je crois entendre une gonzesse après son shopping. Lança War d'un ton cynique.

\- Eh ! Ne te moque pas du fils du Prince des Sayans.

\- Des quoi ? Demanda Thi.

\- Laissez tomber, vous pouvez pas comprendre.

* * *

**L'après-scène:**

**Ok coupez. Super, je l'ai bien aimé ce p'tit bonus, et vous les filles?**

**Wiz - Ca détend les scènes comme ça.**

**War - Entièrement d'accord *s'étire* haaa... ça fait du bien...**

**Thi - On s'est bien marré je trouve, hein Lucian? Lucian?**

**Wiz - Où est-il ? Je voulais le voir avec son nouveau costume.**

**War - Il est avec Marie-Germaine?**

**Je le craint hélas. De plus, il semblerait qu'elle ait invité sa sœur *se retient de vomir* jumelle.**

**Les filles - Oooh...**

**Thi - Paix à son âme...**

**War - Puisse tu reposer en paix...**

**Wiz - ...**

**Tu penses à quoi Wiz ?**

**Wiz - Je me dit que bien qu'il ai touché le fond, il continue encore de creuser. Mais à ce niveau là, est-ce du courage, un fantasme, du masochisme, ou la réponse D?**

**Thi - C'est quoi la réponse D ?**

**War - Je pense avoir une idée...**

**Moi aussi... moi aussi...**


	7. Chapitre 6 - Décision

**Nom d'un raptor, là par contre, je n'ai aucune excuse. Je tiens néanmoins à signaler que ce retard est de la faute à Blizzard. Entre la sortie officielle de HotS et la maj sur WOW, j'ai péter un câble . Trop d'épiquerie n'est pas bon pour ma santé mentale (FOR THE HORDE !). Déjà que je suis à deux petit doigts de l'asile, ça à manquer de m'achever. Bref, trêve de mondanités, voici le chapitre qui aurait du sortir mi-Juin. J'espère que vous m'excuserez du retard, je tacherais d'être un peu plus ponctuel. Comme d'habitude depuis trois chapitre, ne manquez pas l'après-scène. Lâchez vos reviews, posez vos questions et comme dirait Obi-Wan : ''May the Inspi be with you''**

**MOTEUR...**

**ACTION !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Décision**

\- Putain, j'ai froid sa mère en short, grommelai Lucian dans les rues de Magnolia.

Un moi s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était arrivé à Fairy Tail. Il avait passé son temps à s'entrainer nuit et jours avec ses esprits et à faire quelques missions mineure histoire de se faire un peu d'argent. Entre baby-sitting, livraisons et autres, Lucian commençai un peu à s'ennuyer. Quand il ne faisait pas de missions, il restait à la guilde et s'occupait du bar à la demande du maitre. Ca lui a permis de faire connaissance avec tout le monde, ceux qu'il connaissait, et ceux qu'il connaissait très peu. Alors que le soleil commençait à se lever, le jeune homme se dirigeait vers la guilde. Il neigeait à l'extérieur et franchement, lui et le froid, ça collait pas du tout. Lui qui avait l'habitude de vivre sous les tropiques à 35°C à l'ombre, se retrouver à moins cinq était une expérience dont il voulait bien se passer. Il lui tardait de rentrer histoire de se réchauffer.

\- Même mort, je ressens quand même les changements de température, intéressant.

\- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle en soi non ? Demanda Wiz.

\- Peut-être, mais je m'en passerais bien.

\- T'es jamais content de toute façon, répliqua War.

\- Je me demande si tu peux te transformer en glaçon si tu ''meurs'' de froid ?

\- Thi, t'es vraiment sordide là. A la place de chercher un moyen de me torturer vivant, enfin presque,, essayez donc de nous trouver une mission au chaud. Et puis, pourquoi vous avez pas froid d'abord ?

\- Nous sommes des esprits, nous sommes faites de magie.

\- Mais moi aussi non ?

\- Oui, mais toi tu as un corps physique.

\- Putain de bordel de sa grand-mère la chèvre de saucisse de Haute-Savoie…

Après avoir juré un bon nombre de fois, notre quatuor arriva enfin à la guilde. Il y faisait plus chaud, et l'ambiance était toujours la même, à un détail près. Elle était un peux plus festive que d'habitude, comme si ils attendaient quelque chose.

_Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est bientôt l'examen de rang S. Il me semble que c'est Laxus qui va y arriver cette année._

\- Yo Lucian. _Quand on parle du loup._

\- Yo Laxus. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? C'est étrangement mouvementé ?

\- Tu as remarqué ? Le vieux va faire l'annonce des mages qui iront passé l'examen.

\- Quel examen ? Demanda Lucian en feignant l'ignorance.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que t'es pas encore au courant. Il s'agit de l'examen avancé des mages de rang S. Un mage de rang S est un mage pouvant effectuer des missions classé S. Elles sont très bien payé, mais également très dangereuses. C'est pour ça que le vieux fait passer un examen, cependant, chaque guilde à ses règles.

\- Mmmh… Je vois… Donc qui est déjà mage de rang S ?

\- Il y a Guildartz et le vieux.

\- Si peu ? Tu espère passer cette année ?

\- Un peu ouais.

\- Dans ce cas je te souhaite de réussir, mais fais gaffe… Je te suis de prés.

\- Je pense que Erza ou Mirajane réussiront avant toi, après tout, mis à part du baby-sitting et servir des verres, tu n'as pas encore fais de mission d'un niveau au-dessus.

\- Je te signal qu'il n'y a pas plus dangereux qu'un gamin de cinq ans.

\- Bien sur je te crois… Chut ça commence.

Lucian suivi le regard de Laxus, le maitre se trouvait sur la rambarde du premier étage, la où se situait les missions de rangs S. Le jeune garçon regarda ensuite autour de lui, tout le monde écoutait avec une impatience digne d'un enfant à Noël Lucian se souvint que misa à part Laxus, Cana, Erza, Mira et Mystogan, il n'avait aucune idée de qui pourrait l'avoir passé. Sans plus de suspens, Makarov prononça les mots décisifs.

\- Mes enfants, je vais maintenant vous annoncer ce que vous attendez tous, les noms de ceux qui participeront à l'examen de rang S. Cette année, ils seront cinq. Tout d'abord, Laxus Dreyar, Cana Alberona…

_Voila, maintenant qui sont les autres. Erza est la prochaine à l'avoir mais elle l'a eu du premier coup, ainsi que Mira et Mystogan. Alors qui ?_

\- Mike Resolve, et enfin, Jess Jams.

Mike et Jess, Lucian ne les connaissait pas dans le manga, il les avait connus alors qu'il s'occupait du bar il-y-a quelques semaines. Mike était un jeune homme de 22 ans, de taille moyenne, les cheveux longs et de couleur violet. C'est d'ailleurs la première chose qui l'avait marqué, ses cheveux lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux et deux mèches rebelles se dressait comme des antennes sur le haut de son crane. Etrangement, ses yeux étaient gris cendré, lui donnant un regard vraiment flippant, alors que pourtant il aspire à une gentillesse et une douceur de niveau mondiale… BULLSHIT ! Ce mec était vraiment un taré de première. En même temps, quand quelqu'un vous dit ''Je n'ai tué qu'une douzaine d'enfant, et par pur compassion crois moi'' avec un regard genre ''on se boit une bière tranquille'', il est tout, sauf sain d'esprit. Par contre, sa magie est vraiment badass. Elle consistait à crée des illusions et des clones. Le truc c'est qu'en plus, il pouvait crée quatre clones de lui, chacun maitrisant un élément magique.

Jess par contre, était une jeune femme de 19 ans, grande, à peu prés la même taille que Lucian, de belles formes, les cheveux blonds, long et attacher en une queue de cheval. Elle avait des yeux bleus et son truc à elle, c'était la moto. Autant dire que Lucian l'a tout de suite apprécié. Il avait pas mal discuté bécane avec elle, et quand il lui a dit qu'il en avait eu une, ils se sont tout de suite super bien entendu. Bon d'accord, c'était un scooter, mais ça compte quand même. C'est moi l'auteur, c'est moi qui fais que que j'dis. Bref… Son pouvoir à elle n'a par contre rien à voir avec la vitesse ou la mécanique, elle pouvait créée des explosions dans l'espace.

_Ça__ me rappel bizarrement quelqu'un…_

_En tout cas une chose est sur, ces deux là mérite cette place à l'examen. Dommage qu'ils ne l'obtiendront pas._

\- Bien, continua le maitre, ceux que j'ai cité, vous aurez rendez vous dans une semaine au pied du Mont Hakobe. L'examen se déroulera en équipe, soyez donc sur d'avoir un partenaire. Evidemment, Guildartz n'ai pas sélectionnable Jess. Votre partenaire ne doit pas non plus participer à l'examen.

_Quoi ? Celui là aussi ?_

Lucian vit les équipes se former, Laxus avait choisi Erza comme partenaire, Mirajane s'était imposer avec Mike afin de pouvoir se battre conte sa rivale, Cana, elle, avait choisi Macao. Seul Jess n'avait pas encore de partenaire.

\- Yo Jess, t'as fini à l'amende ?

\- Yo Lucian. Ouais on dirait bien. Mais j'y pense, tu veux pas devenir mon partenaire ?

\- Hein ? S'étonna Lucian, j'aimerais bien, mais j'ai largement pas le niveau.

Lucian enclencha son Geass permettant de voir le type et le niveau de magie.

\- Yep, j'ai largement pas le niveau. Les filles ? Un commentaire peut-être ?

\- Tu peux-y-participer si tu veux mourir rapidement… commença Thi.

\- Sans souffrances… continua War.

\- Sans agonie… Aaaah…. soupira Wiz.

\- Pourquoi t'as soupiré Wiz ? Demanda Lucian.

\- Hein ? Pour rien voyons. Pourquoi souhaiterais-je te voir souffrir dans d'atroce souffrance ligoter à un cheval de bois avec tout un arse…

\- STOP ! L'arréta War en bloquant sa bouche avec ses mains. On va s'arrêter là pour le moment hein ?

\- Mmmfh mfmmfh, acquiesça Wiz, les mains de War la baillonant toujours.

Lucian et Jess se regardait avec un regard dénué de toute expression jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux se reprenne.

\- Bon Lucian, tu es mon partenaire ou pas ?

\- Non désolé, tu les as entendu, à part mourir, une deuxième fois, je vois pas pourquoi. Je n'ai largement pas le niveau. Cana peut utiliser une pléthore de carte magique, et allier à Macao et ses putains de flammes, c'est mort. Mike peut crée plusieurs illusions dont quatre clones maitrisant chacun un pouvoir élémentaire, en plus il est complètement dérangé. Ajouter à ça une Mirajane aka ''Je-suis-la-putain-de-fille-de-notre-majesté-Satan'', c'est doublement mort. Et pour finir, on a Laxus, le petit fils du maitre, mais ça à part, c'est un orage à lui tout seul faisant pisser Zeus et Thor eux-même de peur. En plus il garde un putain de sang-froid genre ''Je-peux-te-tuer-avec-mon-pouce-et-je-vais-le-faire''. Tu lui mets Erza à côtés, miss ''je-balance-une-centaine-d'épée-sur-ta-gueule-aussi-facilement-que-je-change-de-tampon'', c'est triplement mort. A côté, moi et ma détection et mon analyse, je vaux tripette. En plus tu oublie un mini, minuscule mais pourtant si crucial léger petit détail, MOI ET LA BASTON CA FAIS CINQ ! Et en plus c'est au Mont Hakobe, et j'ai horreur du froid.

\- C'est un bon résumé, fit remarquer War.

\- Mis à part quelques figures de styles superflus, c'est simple et concis, ajouta Wiz.

\- C'est vrai que t'es une brelle à côté mec.

\- Merci pour ton observation Thi, ironisa Lucian.

\- Mais non t'es pas si nul. Tu m'as pas dit que tu t'entraînais à maîtriser le pouvoir de War ? Tenta Jess.

\- Effectivement, je tente. Mais à part des bleus, des bosses et des côtes cassées, je gagne que dalle.

\- Aller, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu as un esprit stratégique remarquable. Tu te souviens de la branler que tu as mis au maitre au jouant aux échecs ? En plus t'as magie de détection est remarquable, personne à part Guildartz et le maitre ne rivalise avec. Et en plus, tu l'as obtenu en un peu plus d'un moi.

\- Un moi, une semaine et deux jours exactement.

\- Tu vois ! Bon, on fait un deal. Tu t'occupe de réfléchir, et moi de la baston. Deal ?

Lucian se mit à réfléchir sérieusement à ça. Il ne pouvait pas participer sous risque de changer le court de l'histoire. De plus, c'est un passage important. Bon après il-y-a le côté où il connait déjà le gagnant et où même si il le voulait, il ne pourrait rien faire. En plus, Jess lui faisait la tête de chien battu et ça, c'était le genre de truc qui le faisait plier.

_Bon, pourquoi pas, ça pourrait faire un bon entrainement pour la suite des évènements. Il suffira de rester prudent quand au résultat._

\- OK ! T'as gagné, j'accepte…

\- Yes ! Allez, pour fêter ça, on va se mettre minable après avoir vidé le bar.

\- Ouais… fit Lucian feignant la défaite.

Le lendemain matin, à la guilde, tout le monde dormait. Après l'annonce de l'examen, une beuverie générale avait commencé jusqu'à ce que tout le monde finisse torchon carpette. Tout le monde ? Non. Un jeune homme brun aux cheveux mi-long et à l'ensemble noir et rouge était derrière le bar à boire un énième bière. A cause de sa condition, il ne pouvait plus finir bourrer, et Lucian tirait une véritable gueule d'enterrement.

\- J'ai trouvé un autre avantage, au moins je risque plus de finir bourré.

\- T'es sur que c'est un avantage ? Demanda War.

\- Effectivement, je recommence, j'ai trouvé un nouvel effet secondaire de ma malédiction. Je suis immunisée à l'alcool… Je hais ma vie…

\- Tu préférerais finir comme eux ? Demanda Wiz.

\- Des fois… Ouais, carrément. Boire jusqu'à plus soif, finir complètement torché, faire des conneries, tout dégueuler, s'endormir, et ne plus se rappeler de la veille… Ouais, là ça commence véritablement à me manquer.

\- Désoler, mais il n'y a aucun retour possible, et tu le sais, tenta Wiz.

\- Ouais… Je sais. Maitre ? Je sais que vous êtes réveillé.

\- Mmmh ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Faites pas l'innocent, vous avez tout entendu ?

\- En partit, même si j'ai du mal à tout saisir.

\- Ne m'en voulez pas, mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.

\- Tout vient à point qui sait attendre.

\- Ouais… C'est-ce qu'on dit… Je sors, je vais m'entraîner. Faudrait pas que Jess se traîne un boulet comme partenaire, surtout si je veux le passer l'année prochaine.

\- L'année prochaine ? Tu es sur d'en être capable ? S'étonna le maitre.

\- Croyez-moi maitre, si je vous dis que l'année prochaine je serais un mage de rang S, je serais un mage de rang S.

\- Nous verrons ça.

C'est alors que Lucian partit s'entraîner à son endroit habituel, dans la forêt longeant Magnolia. Il s'alluma une cigarette lorsqu'il arriva à destination, s'assit sur un rocher, et fixa le ciel blanc. Il neigeait, encore, et ça avait le don d'agacer Lucian. Il n'aimait pas le froid, c'est pas pour rien qu'il était partit vivre dans les Caraïbes. Il se remémorait sa vie là-bas. Une vie de merde, mais il y avait bien pire. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment sa vie qu'il n'aimait pas là-bas, c'était plutôt le monde dans lequel il vivait. La guerre, la famine, la sécheresse, la maladie, les médias corrompus racontant la peur au petit peuple, les riches qui enculaient les pauvres, les pauvres qui s'enculaient entre eux, une vie tournant autour de l'argent et du profit. Tant qu'il-y-avait des péquenauds à enculer, on était sur que ça faisait marrer tout le monde. Lucian chassa bien vite ces idées de sa tête, fuma sa cigarette et commença son entrainement avec War.

Le pouvoir de War était une magie de renforcement. Grâce à elle, il pouvait augmenter force, vitesse, agilité, robustesse, et cætera… Lorsqu'il activait sa magie, ses yeux devenaient rouges et une légère aura de la même couleur l'entourait. Mais un grand pouvoir ne servant à rien s'il n'est pas maîtriser, War lui faisait des petits cours de combats rapprochés, et grâce à ça, il pouvait canaliser sa force. Sans attendre, il se mit en position, et exécuta les katas qu'il avait appris auprès de son esprit. Poing gauche, droit, coup de genou, coup de coude, il répétait inlassablement les mêmes coups, tout en gardant sa magie active. Un humain normal serait tombé de fatigue au bout de deux heures, mais sa condition de non-mort faisait qu'il pouvait tenir bien plus longtemps sans se fatiguer.

\- Hey ! C'est pas juste de t'entraîner dans ton coin, je croyait qu'on était partenaire !

C'est ainsi que Jess arriva en fanfare pendant que Lucian s'entraînait. Elle avait encore quelques cernes de la veille et semblait avoir encore un peu de mal à tenir debout. Il put profiter qu'elle soit là pour s'arrêter et se griller une clope.

\- Jess… sérieux, t'as encore la gueule de bois ?

\- Et toi tu l'as pas ?

\- Je tiens mieux l'alcool que toi.

\- Même pas vrai !

\- T'es sur ? Rappel moi, tu es arrivé à combien de verre hier ?

\- Euh… Chai pas moi… 10 ? 15 ?

\- 8 verres de bières et un shooter de rhum.

\- QUOI ? C'est tout ? Même Natsu et Lisanna boivent plus que moi… chouina-t-elle.

\- Tu as entièrement raison. Bon sinon, comment tu m'as trouvé ? Non oublie, tout le monde sait que je viens ici. La véritable question c'est pourquoi ?

\- Ben, pour s'entraîner quelle question.

\- Tu crois que tu pourras vraiment t'entraîner alors que tu as déjà du mal à tenir debout ?

\- Bien sur. A entrainement difficile, guerre facile.

\- Sauf que là, mis à part apprendre à marcher, tu vas faire que dalle, intervint War.

\- Waaar ! T'es vilaine ! Se plaignit Jess.

\- Aaaah… soupira Lucian, t'étais vraiment obliger ? Demanda Lucian.

\- Oh que oui…

\- J'ai une idée ! S'écria Jess. Et si je te servais de partenaire de boxe ?

\- J'apprécie l'effort pour m'aider Jess, mais de un, c'est à moi de t'aider à devenir rang S, et de deux, je ne maîtrise pas encore War.

\- Justement, comme ça on fait d'une pierre deux coups, je t'aide à te maîtriser, et à m'aider.

\- En un sens elle n'a pas tord, confirma Wiz.

\- Yep, argumenta intelligemment War.

\- C'est pas faux, conclu Thi.

\- Bon, ben pas le choix. Aller, on fait comme ça.

\- Yes ! Aller, en garde. Au fait ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Le pouvoir de Wiz, tu l'as nommé ''Geass'' n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui… Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Comment as-tu appelé celui de War ?

\- Tiens ? C'est vrai ça ? Voyons voir, elle augmente ma force, ma vitesse, ainsi que le reste de mes capacités physiques, mes yeux deviennent rouges et une légère aura de même couleur voir un peu plus foncé m'entoure… Mmmmh… A ce niveau là, je crois que je n'ai pas trop à réfléchir. War ? Que penses-tu de ''Kaïoken''.

Au même moment, les yeux de Lucian virèrent aux rouges, et l'aura l'enveloppa de son manteau rouge.

\- Franchement… Celui-là il est pas mal, confirma War

\- Je suis assez d'accord, il reflète bien le caractère de puissance de cette technique, argumenta Wiz.

\- Il est bien mais sérieux, arrêtes les mangas, contra Thi.

\- C'est vrai que le nom sonne bien. Bon maintenant en garde.

Ils se mirent tout les deux en positions de combat et se jaugèrent du regard. Lucian savait très bien que pour l'instant il n'avait aucune chance, il s'attendait donc à perdre. Mais pas question de perdre en un coup. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, Lucian s'effondra à terre, défait. Son aura rouge disparu et ses yeux reprirent leurs couleurs normal. Il était allongé sur la neige, en sueur, les yeux rivé sur le ciel. Jess, quand à elle, pétait littéralement la forme. Ces exercices avaient réussi à la faire dessaouler, et maintenant, elle sautait de joie. Après s'être calmé, elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Lucian qui venait de fermer les yeux.

\- Eh ! T'endors pas.

\- Crois-moi, ça risque pas.

\- Dit Lucian, y-a un truc que j'ai toujours voulu te demander.

\- Mmmh ?

\- Tu viens de quel pays ?

Cette question eu le mérite de réveiller totalement Lucian qui avait mis son cerveau en code rouge.

\- Pourquoi tu pense que je viens d'un autres pays ?

\- Lucian, t'es arrivé en défonçant le toit, avec une colonne de lumière.

\- Ouais, je… Je viens de… de… Pergrande.

\- Sérieux ? Le plus grand et le plus puissant pays de ce continent ? Ouah ! C'est comment là bas ?

\- Ben, un peu comme ici, après, je viens d'un village de campagne bordant la frontière, donc je ne connais pas vraiment le reste du pays… Menti-t-il.

\- Aaah… Je vois. Et comment t'as fait pour atterrir ici ?

\- Je… Je ne m'en souviens toujours pas ?

\- Et tu n'as pas envie de rentrer là bas ?

\- Pas vraiment. J'étais pas à l'aise. Et puis, je suis chez moi ici. Non ?

\- Ouais, c'est clair.

Jess s'allongea à son tour sur la neige aux côtés de Lucian et tout les deux, passèrent le reste du temps à regarder les nuages dans le ciel hivernal. Après un moment, c'est-à-dire quand Lucian commença réellement à péter un câble à cause du froid, ils décidèrent de rentrer à la guilde afin de se réchauffer. Sur le chemin, ils discutèrent stratégie si jamais il fallait affronter Laxus, Cana ou Mike. Lucian connaissant très bien deux des trois adversaires, il lui fut à peu près facile d'établir un semblant de plan, une ébauche. Jess buvait littéralement ses paroles et se demandait comment son cerveau pouvait tourner à une vitesse pareille. Mais elle demanda à propos de Mike, Lucian se contenta de sourire et ajouta un ''on verra bien''. Pourtant pour elle, l'adversaire à craindre est Laxus, et malgré ça, il est plus inquiet concernant Mike. Elle pensait que c'était surement à cause de sa magie et qu'on n'allait pas avoir deux adversaires, mais six. Elle préféra ne pas poser la question, surtout quand elle entendit War déverser tout son enthousiasme sur les futurs combats qui allait se présenter. Arriver à la guilde, Lucian alla s'installer derrière le bar afin d'assurer son rôle de barman, tandis que Jess alla s'asseoir à une table avec d'autre mage. Alors que le jeune homme essuyait un verre, un Laxus sauvage apparut devant lui.

\- Yo, alors le vieux m'a dit que tu étais le partenaire de Jess ?

\- Yep. Toi tu fais équipe avec Erza ?

\- Tout juste, et je dois dire que même si je n'avais pas de partenaire, je pense que je réussirais sans problème.

\- Tranquille les chevilles ? Tu devrais pas être aussi confiant Laxus. Je sais que tu es très fort, mais pour l'instant, de ce que j'ai analysé de Jess, il n'y a pas une très grande différence de potentiel individuel.

\- Mmh ? Développe ?

\- Tu sais pourquoi Makarov vous a demandé de former des duos ?

\- Esprit d'équipe.

\- Il t'en manque. Les filles s'il vous plait.

\- Esprit d'analyse, savoir élaborer une stratégie audacieuse avant de foncer dans le tas, commença Wiz.

\- Pouvoir s'adapter à n'importe quelles situations, continua Thi.

\- Savoir combler ses faiblesses avec la force des autres et inversement, combler la faiblesse de tes équipiers grâce à tes avantages, acheva War.

\- Tu vois ? Il n'a rien fait aux hasards. Comme tu l'as dit hier, les missions de rangs S sont réputé très dangereuse, c'est pourquoi en plus, il nous l'a foutu au Mont Hakobe. Afin de pouvoir évoluer dans un milieu hostile et dans un climat, comment dire, pas forcément très attirant pour y passer ses vacances.

\- Mmmh… ça se tient. Je me demanderais toujours comment tu fais pour réfléchir à cette vitesse.

\- Le talent mon cher, le talent.

\- Et pour Jess ? Y-a-t-il d'autres talent ?

\- J'ai peur de comprendre…

\- Après tout, elle n'est pas désagréable à regarder.

\- Te fais pas de film. Elle a insisté pour que je sois son partenaire. Si ça ne tenait qu'a moi, je resterai très loin de cette examen et de cette iceberg que vous appeler montagne.

\- Bien sur…

\- J'te tuerais un jour, tu le sais ça.

\- Et ce jour là, tu seras surement mage de rang S. T'as intérêt à vite me rattraper.

\- Parle pas trop vite, tu ne l'as pas encore.

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement, Natsu et Grey se battait, Erza les séparait, puis Mirajane arrivait, ensuite elles se battaient toute les deux, par contre personne ne les arrêtait celles-là, par peur sans doute. Alors que tout le monde regardait le spectacle avec le sourire, Lucian remarqua que Mike le regardait bizarrement et lui demandait de le rejoindre à sa table, ce que Lucian fît afin de savoir ce qu'il voulait.

\- J'imagine que Laxus t'as demandé de faire une alliance afin de m'évincer de l'examen n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu tournes pas autour du pot toi hein ? Désolé mais non. Pourquoi ? C'est ce que tu voulais me demander ?

\- Y'a pas que moi on dirait. Ecoute, je préfère m'adresser à quelqu'un possédant un minimum de matière grise. Pas que je doute de Jess, mais toi et moi on est pareil. Nous sommes en constante réflexion sur le fait de savoir quelle stratégie sera la meilleure.

\- La dessus tu marques un point. Et donc ?

\- Je te propose un marché, tu m'aide à évincer Laxus de l'examen et vous me laissez l'emporter. En échange, je vous emmène sur les missions de rangs S Jess et toi.

\- Mmmh… Pas mal, mais je suis sur que tu as mieux en stock. Ensuite, pourquoi tu fais une fixation sur Laxus ?

\- Pourquoi Laxus ? C'est évident, c'est le petit-fils du maitre, et le plus puissant après Guildartz. Et puis tu voudrais que ce soit qui d'autre ? Cana ? Me fait pas rire.

\- Je parlais surtout de Jess.

\- Elle ? Ah ! Ne t'en fais pas, si il y a bien quelqu'un que je ne crains as du tout, c'est bien Jess.

Lucian vit une lueur malsaine dans les yeux de Mike lorsque celui-ci prononça ses mots. Il comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce mec. En un sens, il lui rappelait un peu Ivan, le père de Laxus. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmurai de se tenir à distance de ce mec.

\- Je ne te dis pas oui, commença Lucian, je ne te dis pas non non plus.

\- Alors promet moi juste d'y réfléchir.

\- Sache une chose Mike, commença Lucian en se levant pour partir, je ne fais jamais de promesses que je ne suis pas sur de tenir.

Mais alors qu'il se tournait pour partir, une main lui attrapa le poignet. Mike se leva et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

\- Je connais le secret que tu tiens tant à garder, monsieur l'insomniaque. Fais juste en sorte que ça ne s'ébruite pas trop.

A ces mots, Lucian vit rouge, il dû faire appel à tout son sang froid afin de ne as commettre une erreur. Il libéra son poignet d'un geste vif, et regagna le comptoir. Mike, lui, affichait un sourire malsain.

\- Lucian ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Jess qui l'avait rejoint au bar.

\- Winter is coming… Dit-il d'un air profondément pensif.

Jess ne compris pas ce que voulait dire Lucian, en vérité, seul ses esprits avait compris. Et quand Lucian disait ça, il n'y avait rien de bon qui arrivait après en général.

* * *

**L'après-scène**

**Bien, que pouvons-nous dire la dessus? Lucian?**

**\- T'es en train de nous faire un Games of Thrones sur la fin là. Tu veux tuer quelqu'un?**

**Je l'aurait fais comme ça, tu serais mort au chapitre 1. **

**Wiz - Un peu d'intrigue ne fait jamais de mal, au contraire.**

**War - Je suis d'accord. En plus, il va y avoir de la baston !**

**Thi - Je peux poser une question?**

**Je t'en pris.**

**Thi - Lucian? Tu n'étais pas avec les sœurs ''J'te-casse-la-croûte-avant-de-te-la-mettre''? Comment t'as fais pour survivre?**

**\- Ne me rappel pas les heures sombres de ma vie Thi.**

**Quoi? Ça n'a pas marché entre vous?**

**Wiz - Moi qui pensait que j'allais avoir droit à une belle histoire d'amour.**

**War - Tu veux dire un mauvais film de boule non?**

**Wiz - Mais non voyons. Je vois déjà le tableau: Elles sont deux sœurs jumelles, mais le lendemain d'une nuit d'ivresse, Lucian est obligé de choisir. Mais ce triangle amoureux est un amour impossible. N'écoutant que son courage, Lucian décide de tourner les talons, se refusant de choisir si il ne peut aimer les deux. Et alors, le voyant marcher vers le coucher de soleil, les deux jeunes femmes pleures, regrettant leurs égoïsme qui leurs coûta leurs seul et unique amour... Sniff... C'est tellement triste... Sniff... Ouiiiiiinnnnnn ! **

**\- Amour?**

**War - Triangle amoureux?**

**Thi - Jeunes? Femmes?**

**Et on dit que j'ai l'esprit torturé...**


	8. Chapitre 7 - Confidences pour confidence

**Nom d'un raptor !Et tout de suite la suite... Pfiou... Ce chapitre ma donné un peu de mal, le plus dur étant de trouver une idée pour l'épreuve. Hein? Quoi? Retard? Non pas du tout, vous vous faites des idées. Vous avez du vous perdre dans une faille spatio-temporelle, ça m'arrive quelques fois... **Bon d'accord je suis désolé... Encore...** Comme d'habitude, une petite après scène à la fin et cette fois, elle ne parle pas de cul... ^^'' Bref, lachez vous dans les reviews et on se donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. En attendant...**

**LUMIÈRE !**

**MOTEUR !**

**ACTION !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Confidences pour confidences**

\- Pourtaaaannnnt, que la montagne est beeeelleee !

\- Thi la ferme ! Gronda Lucian.

\- Coommeeent peut-on s'imagiineeer !

\- Jess… Pitié, pas toi… se plaignit Lucian.

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis l'annonce de l'examen, et cela faisait deux bonnes heures que Jess, Lucian et ses esprits escaladaient le Mont Hakobe. La veille, le maitre donna rendez vous aux quatre duos pour la première épreuve de l'examen, escalader le mont Hakobe et atteindre le sommet en moins de 24h. Chaque équipe partait d'un versant de la montagne, chacune à un des quatre points cardinaux. Laxus et Erza à l'Est, Cana et Macao au Sud, Mike et Mirajane au Nord et Jess et Lucian à l'Ouest. Manque de chance pour notre non-mort, le versant Ouest était balayé quotidiennement par des rafales de vent assez froid pour finir congelé en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire glace.

\- Rappel moi pourquoi j'ai accepté d'être ton partenaire Jess ?

\- Parce que tu me vénère, tellement je suis unique en mon genre.

\- Ça pour être unique tu l'es.

\- LUUUUCIIAAAAAN ! Cria une voix

\- WIZ ! On est là ! Répondit-il.

Wiz se précipita vers le duo à toute vitesse.

\- On à trouver une grotte pas loin, War nous y attends.

Le duo se regarda et d'un simple regard tombèrent d'accord pour suivre Wiz vers la grotte. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, les vents gagnaient en intensité, si bien qu'à un moment, ils ne pouvaient plus voir à deux mètres devant eux. Obligé d'avancer grâce au son de leurs voix, ils trouvèrent enfin la grotte dont Wiz parlait. War les attendaient effectivement à l'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils purent enfin se reposé. Ils s'assirent face à face, et Jess alluma un feu.

\- Aaaaah… Je suis crever… souffla-t-elle. Et toi Lucian ?

\- Moi ? Pour l'instant ça peut encore aller.

\- On dirait pas… mais t'as vachement d'endurance… Pfiou…

\- Merci.

\- Au fait, pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé ton ''Geass'' pour voir à travers la tempête ?

\- Mon ''Geass'' n'est pas un pouvoir de vision à rayon X, il me permet de voir les flux magique contenu dans toute chose, que ce soit un homme, un animal, un arbre, ou le vent lui-même. La tempête génère trop de flux instable pour pouvoir voir à travers et identifier l'environnement.

\- Mmmh… Je vois…

\- En gros, faut encore que je m'améliore.

\- T'inquiète, t'y arriveras. Au fait, il nous reste combien de temps ?

\- On à marcher pendant trois bonne heures donc je dirais à peu près vingt.

\- De toute façon, on ne peut pas avancer dans cette tempête. Et si tu me parlais de toi. C'est vrai quoi, mis à part Laxus, et encore, personne ne te connaît vraiment. Tu viens de Pergrande d'accord, mais encore ? Tu as une famille là-bas ?

Achtung ! Achtung ! ALARME ! Le cerveau de Lucian était en alerte rouge, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose. La vérité ? Non. Mentir ? Jamais. Il décida donc de lui révélé ses relations avec sa famille, en tentant de l'adapter au monde de Fairy Tail.

\- Ou… Ouais, j'ai une famille là-bas. Mon père, ma mère et ma petite sœur.

\- Ta une petite sœur ? Elle est comment ? Elle à quelle âge ?

\- Elle a quatre ans de moins que moi, soit quatorze ans. Et à ses yeux, je n'existe plus.

A ces mots, le regard de Lucian devint sombre, triste et emplis de nostalgie.

\- Comment ça tu ''n'existe'' plus. Elle ne te parle plus ?

\- Franchement j'aurais préférer. Non, elle ignore totalement mon existence en fait. C'est arriver du jour au lendemain et je n'ai jamais su pourquoi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tes parents en pensaient ?

\- Mes parents ? Ils avaient leurs propres problèmes. Ma mère se faisait exploiter par ses patrons et perdait du poids à vu d'œil, de plus, elle prenait parti pour ma sœur, tandis que mon père, à par son ombre je ne connais as grand-chose.

\- Son ombre ?

\- Je vivais dans l'ombre de mon père, il prenait quatre-vingt pour-cent de ma vie. C'était toujours ''ton père par-ci'' ou ''ton père par là''. A chaque effort, il m'en demandait toujours plus sans jamais un simple ''bravo''.

\- Désolé de t'avoir demandé ça.

\- C'est pas grave, tu voulais savoir non ? Et puis de toute façon, c'est du passé. Parlons un peu de toi maintenant.

\- Moi ? Et bien, je n'ai ni frère, ni sœur, et je n'ai jamais connus mes parents. J'ai toujours vécu chez un ''ami'' de la famille, un oncle en quelque sorte. Mais à l'âge de quatorze ans, je me suis enfuit. Il avait tendance à boire un peu trop certains soirs et avait quelques accès de violence. Du coup, une nuit, alors qu'il était plus émécher que d'habitude, je suis partit avant qu'il se défoule. J'ai erré dans les rues un moment, puis j'ai atterri à Fairy Tail. Mais comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, c'est du passé.

Les deux mages restaient silencieux, ils profitaient du peu de temps qu'ils avaient afin de se reposer et élaborer différentes stratégie pour cette épreuve. Atteindre le sommet en moins de 24 heures. Lucian repensait à ce que lui avait dit Mike une semaine avant concernant Jess, qu'il savait comment s'en charger et qu'il connaissait son secret. Cela l'inquiétait et il détestait ce sentiment.

\- Dit Lucian, l'interrompit Jess, Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Oui bien sûr.

\- Je te sens ailleurs, quelque chose te tracasse ? C'est à propos de tout à l'heure ?

\- Hein ? Non… Pas du tout. Tu te fais des idées. Je suis juste en train de penser stratégie, mentit-il.

\- Arrêtes, si il y a bien une chose que tu ne sais pas faire c'est mentir. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tout en posant sa question, elle s'était rapprocher et se tenait maintenant à côté de lui.

\- Disons que Mike m'inquiète. Il à l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur nous et ça me trotte un peu.

\- Ce serpent ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Des suppositions…

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, plaisanta-t-elle, il doit bluffer afin de pouvoir mieux nous piéger, il a toujours été un peu vicieux. D'ailleurs, t'es pareil aussi, mais à ta façon.

\- Je prendrais ça pour un compliment.

\- Sinon, c'est quoi le plan ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Le plan ? Quel plan ?

\- Le plan pour gagner l'épreuve évidemment.

\- Celui-là ? Il est très simple et il va vous plaire à toi et War. On grimpe et on défonce tous les obstacles que l'on rencontre. En plus ça va, on ne risque pas de tomber sur une autre équipe, vu qu'on à tous pris un chemin différent.

A l'écoute de ce plan, Jess et War jubilèrent en concert, de l'action, c'est tous ce qu'elles souhaitaient. Ils se reposèrent encore une petite heure et Jess commença à se lever.

\- Bon, on la grimpe cette montagne ou on s'encule ? Demanda Jess en plaisantant.

A cette phrase, Lucian manqua de s'étrangler, il savait que Jess avait un langage disons, cru, mais quand même. Bon, lui non plus n'est pas fleur bleue, mais ça surprend.

\- A choisir, je pense préférer la deuxième option, contra-t-il sous le ton de plaisanterie.

\- Commence par la première, lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie, et on verra après si tu pourras ''grimper'' autre chose.

Elle prononça la dernière remarque en se retournant à moitié vers Lucian tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil, ce qui le fit sourire. Il se leva et là suivit vers la sortie afin de reprendre leurs ascensions du Mont Hakobe. La tempête dehors ne s'était pas calmée mais il fallait tout de même avancer, n'en déplaise à Lucian qui déteste le froid à un niveau quasi-cosmique. C'est donc tout en pestant contre la météo qu'ils firent le trajet. Vingt-quatre heure, cette durée semblait énorme, même avec la météo, on pouvait arriver au sommet en environ quinze heures, douze en se pressant. Lucian ne comprenait pas pourquoi Makarov leurs avaient laissé autant de temps. C'est alors que Jess le sortie de sa réflexion en le plaquant au sol tout en hurlant. Lucian voulut lui demander pourquoi elle avait fait ça, mais il eut très vite sa réponse. Une wyvern aviaire les attaquait, et elle n'avait pas l'air très contente. Elle ressemblait un peu à Rathian de Monster Hunter, mais elle était blanche comme la neige, la comparaison fit sourire Lucian. Dans ses souvenir, c'est la même qui avait attaqué le groupe de Natsu quand ils étaient partis chercher une plante médicinale. Les deux mages se levèrent et firent face à la bête. Jess avança de quelque pas.

\- Laisse le moi, je m'en charge.

\- C'est comme tu veux, lui dit Lucian.

Jess fit face à la wyvern. Elle tendit son bras droit devant elle et claqua des doigts. En une fraction de seconde, une explosion frappa la bête sous son menton alors qu'elle faisait du sur place. Elle fut assez forte pour l'évanouir, mais pas assez pour la tuer. Jess se retourna alors vers Lucian, un sourire aux lèvres et leva son pouce comme signe de victoire. War lui demanda pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas tué directement, et elle lui apprit qu'elle ne faisait que défendre son territoire. De plus, il fallait économiser leurs forces, ne connaissant pas la suite de l'épreuve. Le duo contourna alors le corps de la wyvern et continuèrent leurs routes. Ils marchèrent durant cinq heures et le sommet était encore loin. C'est à ce moment que Lucian comprit pourquoi le maitre avait donné autant de temps. Ce n'était pas une épreuve de vitesse, mais une épreuve d'endurance et de survie en milieu hostile. Sous la demande de Jess, qui commençait littéralement à crever la dalle, selon ses dires, le groupe s'arrêta une nouvelle fois dans une grotte situé un peu plus loin. Elle fit à nouveau un feu tandis que Lucian sortait la nourriture du sac afin de la faire réchauffer. Une fois près, ils se mirent à table. Jess dévora sa ration tandis que Lucian, lui, observait cette boite en métal contenant la nourriture. Ca s'imposait à lui comme une fatalité, il n'arrivait pas à manger. Il dû se forcer afin de ne pas éveiller des soupçons de la part de Jess et réussi, tant bien que mal, à manger. La ration était fade, sans goût, et il ne se sentait pas remplit. Sa condition de non-mort le rattrapa très vite et son regard glissa vers le sol, devenant triste. Sa partenaire le remarqua et tenta de savoir pourquoi il se sentait tout d'un coup comme ça.

\- Rien, pour rien. Ca me rappelle juste quelques souvenir, menti-t-il.

\- Des souvenirs de quoi ?

\- D'avant Fairy Tail…

\- Tu veux en parler ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Plus tard peut-être, pas aujourd'hui. -Il se repprit puis ajouta- Aujourd'hui on a une épreuve à remporter. Il nous reste à peu près quinze heures, faut pas trainer.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, une explosion vint éclater devant ses yeux. Il sursauta tout en lâchant un ''Hii'' très viril puis se retourna vers une Jess pas forcément contente d'être pris pour une conne. Son visage était fermé, sérieux, et ses yeux pouvait tuer n'importe qui. Elle ordonna alors à Lucian avec une voix grave et terrifiante.

\- Lucian. Assis. Tout de suite.

\- Aye… fit le concerné.

Il s'assit alors devant Jess tout en faisant en sorte de garder une distance de sécurité. Wiz, War et Thi, elles, s'étaient courageusement cachées derrière Lucian.

\- S'il y a bien un truc que je ne supporte pas, c'est qu'on me prenne pour une conne. Ta réaction signifie deux choses. Ou tu n'as pas le courage de me le dire, ou tu n'as pas assez confiance en moi. Si jamais c'est la deuxième réponse, je te conseil de peser chacun de tes mots, car on ne peut pas ne pas se faire confiance dans une équipe.

Lucian dégluti en entendant le ton employé. S'il ne la connaissait pas, il aurait cru qu'elle allait se jeter sur lui pour l'éventrer afin de faire une corde à sauter avec ses intestins.

\- Alors je vais te poser une seule et unique question, et crois bien que je ne la poserais qu'une seule fois. Depuis que tu es arrivé, tu nous caches quelque chose, à tout le monde. Je soupçonne Laxus d'être au courant. Alors je veux savoir, qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

Le cerveau de Lucian se mit en alerte rouge, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne pouvait pas mentir, mais il ne pouvait pas tout déballer non plus. Il pensa à lui dire ce qu'il avait dit à Laxus, comme ça les deux versions correspondrait, mais il avait peur qu'elle en demande plus. Après un moment de réflexion, il décida de prendre le risque. Son regard devint plus grave, plus sérieux. Il se leva tout en ne quittant pas Jess des yeux, affrontant son regard.

\- Je préfère te prévenir Jess, commença-t-il tout en retirant sa veste et son t-shirt, ce que tu vas voir, il faudra que ça reste entre nous. Si le conseil l'apprend, Fairy Tail sera véritablement en danger.

Jess le regarda enlever son haut et écouta ses paroles. Elle se demandait ce qu'il allait encore inventer pour éviter de répondre à sa question mais ne broncha pas. Elle le vit alors sortir le couteau qu'il a toujours accrocher à sa ceinture et tourner la tête vers ses esprits.

\- C'est bon pour vous ?

\- Tu fais c'que tu veux, là on peut rien pour toi, répondit War pour les trois.

Il déplia son couteau et Jess le vit faire le geste pour se le planter dans le cœur. En une fraction de seconde, elle se leva et se jeta sur lui afin de lui enlever le couteau des mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, cria-t-elle alors qu'elle était sur lui, réponds.

\- Tu m'as demandé ce que je cachais non ? Sachant qu'une démonstration est toujours plus pertinente qu'une longue explication, j'ai choisi la meilleure option.

\- En te plantant un couteau dans le cœur ? Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour la vie ou quoi ? Si t'a pas envie de dire ce que tu caches, t'as cas le dire. T'es pas obliger de te suicider en direct.

Elle continuait de crier alors qu'elle était toujours coucher sur lui, bloquant sa main droite où il tenait son couteau. Il voyait qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer et ne savait pas comment réagir. Il décida d'aligner les mots qui lui sortaient par l'esprit.

\- Je ne risque pas de me suicider, parce que de un, je ne pourrais pas, et de deux, parce que pour mourir, il faut déjà être en vie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je suis mort. Je l'étais déjà avant mon arriver à la guilde, et je le serais encore un bon moment.

\- Je… Je ne te suis plus là… bégaya-t-elle tout en se redressant, à califourchon sur lui. Tu… Tu veux dire quoi par-là ?

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de te le montrer. C'est pas vraiment facile à expliquer. De plus, Laxus a vu la même chose. Je suis d'accord que le spectacle peut être choquant, mais laisse-moi te montrer ce que je suis en réalité.

Sa main droite libérée, Lucian approcha le couteau de son cœur et se le planta d'un coup sec. Tout comme avec Laxus, il ne ressentit aucune douleur. Jess, par contre, était horrifié. Elle avait mis ses deux mains devant la bouche et avait ses yeux grands ouverts. Elle était toujours sur Lucian et avait donc un angle de vue tout simplement horrible. Quand elle vit qu'il ne sentait rien, aucune douleur, aucune goutte de sang, elle se rendit compte qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Ce qu'il cachait était totalement justifié.

\- Je suis maudit, dit-il tout en regardant le plafond de la grotte, condamné à vivre plus longtemps que Zeref lui-même, je ne peux mourir que si on me tranche la tête, ou de vieillesse, mais ça, j'ai le temps de connaitre mes arrières arrières arrières petits-enfants. Et même eux je pense les voir mourir avant moi. De plus, lorsque je mourrais définitivement, je n'irais ni au Paradis, ni en Enfer. Si toutefois ses deux choses existent. Non, j'errerais dans le néant infini pour l'éternité, conscient, jusqu'à ce que la folie me prenne. En attendant, je suis un non-mort, un zombie, dont l'organisme est aux abonner absent. Je n'ai besoin ni de manger, ni de boire, ni de dormir. Je ne peux même pas finir bourrer. En contrepartie je possède une endurance supérieure à la moyenne, le mot fatigue ne fais même plus partie de mon vocabulaire. La seule chose qui me donne encore un semblant d'humanité est que suis encore sensible aux changements de température. Tu voulais savoir, maintenant tu sais. Crois moi je ne voulais pas t'infliger ce spectacle, mais tu ne m'aurais pas cru si je n'avais fait qu'en parler. Ne m'en veux pas si je tenais à le cacher, mais ce n'est pas forcément quelque chose que je tenais à crier sur tous les toits.

Jess avait écouté ses paroles syllabes par syllabes. Elle souffrait pour lui, incapable de vivre comme un humain normale, elle avait de la peine, de la pitié. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il le voit, mais cela était trop difficile à cacher. Comme pour savoir si elle rêvait, elle prit le couteau, toujours planter dans Lucian, et le retira, doucement. Elle ne vie aucune trace de sang, la blessure quant à elle, se referma aussitôt que la lame sortait. Comme si il n'avait jamais été planté. Le couteau dans sa main, elle le laissa tomber et enlaça Lucian, qui ne compris pas pourquoi. Il l'entendit alors pleurer dans son cou et ne préféra ne rien dire. Il se contenta de lui rendre son étreinte. Ils restèrent comme ça de longues minutes, et quand Jess eu fini de pleurer, elle se releva et s'assit à côté de Lucian afin qu'il puisse se relever. Il remit son t-shirt et sa veste et vit que Jess le fixait, ses yeux encore rouge à cause des larmes.

\- Le maître est au courant ?

\- Non, pas encore. Pour l'instant, seul Laxus et toi l'êtes. Et je ne préfère pas que cela s'ébruite trop. Je te l'ai dit, si le conseil l'apprend, la guilde sera vraiment en danger. Et moi…

\- Toi ?

\- Je risquerais surement de finir comme expérience de labo. Du moins, dans le meilleur des cas.

\- Je vois. Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est plutôt moi qui dois m'excuser de t'avoir montré ça sous cet angle.

\- Et… Tu étais vivant ? Je veux dire… Depuis combien de temps es-tu comme ça ?

\- Depuis que j'ai défoncé le toit de la guilde. Un jour, j'ai eu un très grave accident qui me tua sur le coup. Sans que je sache pourquoi, à mon réveil, j'étais dans un lit à l'infirmerie. Les filles m'ont expliqué que je n'aurais pas dut mourir et que j'ai été ressuscité. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas pensé que je finirais en zombie…

\- Ceeervaaauuuu… plaisanta Thi en y mettant le ton.

\- Remarque très pertinente Thi. Tu pourrais au moins être un peu plus délicate, se plaignit Wiz.

\- Wiiiiz… Ceeervaaaauuu… Faim… Manger…

\- Arrêtes, c'est pas drôle, gronda Wiz.

\- Ceeervaaaauuuu… Raaaah… Continua Thi tout en s'approchant de sa sœur bleue.

\- Hiii ! Restes loin de moi ! Au secours War !

\- Cerveau… Manger… Lança-t-elle à son tour en s'approchant elle aussi.

\- Hiii ! Cria Wiz tout en s'enfuyant de ses deux sœurs qui la poursuivait dans la grotte.

Lucian et Jess regardèrent le spectacle tout en rigolant, ces trois-là avait un don pour rendre l'atmosphère moins pesante et chasser les problèmes. Le jeune homme pensa que si elles n'étaient pas avec lui, il aurait déjà perdu l'esprit. Après cette courte pause afin de chasser la mauvaise ambiance, le duo de mage et les trois esprits reprirent la route en direction du sommet. Ils marchèrent plusieurs heures sans s'arrêter, jugeant qu'ils avaient perdu assez de temps, malgré la tempête de neige qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Depuis la wyvern, ils ne rencontrèrent pas d'autres obstacles de ce genre. Les seules difficultés étaient le terrain accidenté, ralentissant l'ascension et menaçant de les faire chuter dans un gouffre ainsi que la tempête qui réduisait la visibilité. C'est Lucian qui avait ouvert la marche avec ses esprits, Jess le suivant juste derrière. Elle n'avait pas cessé de se remémorer ce qu'ils s'étaient dit dans la grotte, ça lui trottait encore dans l'esprit. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire. Lucian, un zombie, même si il préfère l'appellation ''non-mort'', étant moins péjoratif. Elle le voyait maintenant différemment, mais chassa vite cette mauvaise idée. Lucian était son partenaire, son ami, un membre de Fairy Tail. Lucian reste Lucian, peu importe le reste. Au court de la route, elle se prit même à lui poser quelques questions sur comment il le vivait, pas par curiosité, mais plutôt pour l'allégé d'un poid. Elle se surprenait même à en plaisanter avec Thi et War, qui se demandaient si un membre repoussait après qu'il ait été tranché, comparant Lucian à un lézard, ce qui le fit beaucoup rire.

\- Désoler, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'essayer, répondit-il.

\- Lucian, l'homme mi-mort, mi-lézard, plaisanta War.

\- Un MOZART ! S'écria Thi.

A ce jeu de mots, Lucian et ses esprits rigolèrent devant une Jess qui ne comprenait pas le jeu de mots. Après un moment, elle passa et profita du spectacle. Elle préférait voir Lucian rire de son sort, que de le voir s'apitoyer. Après encore de très longues heures de route, ils arrivèrent enfin au sommet du Mont Hakobe. Qu'elle ne fut pas leurs surprises en voyant que Laxus, Mike, Cana et leurs partenaires respectifs étaient déjà là. Le sommet de la montagne était plat et quelques rochers étaient par-ci par-là. Au centre, un pic en métal se dressait fièrement hors de la neige.

\- Oh non… On est derniers ? Se plaignit Jess.

\- Apparemment. De toute façon cette épreuve est un contre la montre. On est arrivé avant la fin du chrono, donc logiquement on a tous remporté l'épreuve, expliqua Lucian.

\- Vous faisiez quoi vous deux, vous en avez mis du temps. Demanda Laxus.

\- Disons que marcher en pleine tempête de neige n'aide pas vraiment, contra Lucian.

\- Dis tout de suite que vous fricotiez encore, plaisanta Mike.

\- On fricotait pas, s'énerva Jess, et puis pourquoi le ''encore'' ?

Tout le monde éclata de rire devant Jess dont les joues commençaient à s'empourprer. C'est après cette petite rigolade que Lucian posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

\- Au fait, qui est arrivé en premier ?

\- C'est moi, s'enquit Cana, ensuite Mike et après Laxus.

\- Woh, bien joué Cana, respect, la félicita Lucian.

C'est alors que le bâton planté au milieu commença à briller. Tout le monde se mit une main devant les yeux afin de ne pas être trop ébloui par la lumière dégagé par l'artefact. Une voix se fit alors entendre, celle du maitre.

\- Mes enfants, je vous félicite d'être arrivé ici. Mais l'épreuve n'est pas finie, et le temps joue encore contre vous. Vous avez chacun un drapeau qui vous attend devant la guilde. Vous avez cinq heures pour redescendre et attraper votre drapeau. Ceux qui n'y arriveront pas avant la fin du temps impartie seront éliminé. Petite précision, vous devez attraper le drapeau avec votre partenaire, auquel cas, vous devrez attendre qu'il vous rejoigne. L'utilisation de la magie est interdite pour ceux qui participent à l'examen, c'est-à-dire : Cana, Laxus, Mike, et Jess. Je vous souhaite à tous bonne chance et que le meilleur gagne. A vos marques, prêts, partez !

A la fin du discours, tout le monde se regarda et eurent en chœur la même réaction.

\- Quoi ?

* * *

**L'après scène**

**Mon dieu quel chapitre intense, quel émotion quel...**

**Thi - QUEL ENNUI !**

**War - MORTEL !**

**Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin?**

**War - De la baston !**

**Thi - De l'humour !**

**\- Et pas un roman à l'eau de rose...**

**Lucian... Fais gaffe...**

**\- Tu me fais pas peur bro. Je survis toujours.**

**Wiz, qu'en penses tu?**

**Wiz - ...**

**Wiz?**

**War - Oh oh, je crois qu'on l'a traumatiser avec cette histoire de ZOMBIE !**

**Wiz - HIIIIIII ! OU CA ? PAR PITIÉ AIDEZ MOI !**

**Wiz, ce n'est qu'une histoire, arrêtes un peu de faire ta fleure bleue et...**

**Thi et War - CEEEERVEAAAUUU...**

**Wiz - AAAAAAHHHH ! *s'écroule au sol***

**Thi - Oups... Héhéhé...**

**Et vous êtes fière de vous?**

**War - Franchement ?**

**Thi - Ouaip, assez.**

**Lucian parles leur...**

**\- Désolé mec, mais j'ai une partie de WOW qui m'attend sur le feu. T'es tout seul sur ce coup là.**

**Tu me le paieras...**


	9. Chapitre 8 - Une Descente, Du Surf Et

**Nom d'un raptor ! Je suis de retour, pour vous jouez un mauvais tour... Après de long mois d'absence, me revoilà enfin sur fanfic, et vous dire comme ça fait du bien ne serait qu'un euphémisme. L'examen de rang S se poursuit avec ce chapitre, mais ne se termine pas encore. Alors c'est partie pour le chapitre 8 de LEG. Au menu? Vous allez voir. Comme d'hab, ne manquez pas l'après scène avec nos héros...**

**LUMIÈRE**** !**

**MOTEUR !**

**ACTION !**

Qu'est-ce que ça m'avais manqué...

* * *

Chapitre 8

Une Descente, Du Surf Et Air Lucian.

\- On a mis à peu près quinze heures pour monter, et maintenant il faut qu'on descende en moins de cinq heures ? Papi, je te HAIS ! Se plaignit Mirajane.

\- Dans ce cas il n'a pas de temps à perdre, allons-y Cana. Fit Macao.

Elle acquiesça et tous deux commencèrent leur descente, suivit de Laxus, Erza, Mike et Mira. Seul restaient Lucian et Jess. Celle-ci commença à partir quand elle vit que son partenaire ne bougeait pas. Il se tenait debout, en train de réfléchir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, dépêche-toi, on n'a pas de temps à perdre !

\- Mmmh… Il a bien dit que tu ne dois pas utiliser ta magie n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Donc moi oui.

\- J'ai du mal à te suivre…

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage de Lucian, la faisant frémir. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait avoir en tête. Il se mit devant elle, lui tourna le dos et se pencha.

\- J'ai une idée, grimpes, lui dit-elle.

\- Hein ? Comment ça grimpes ?

\- Dépêches toi, ordonna-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta et grimpa sur son dos. Il se rapprocha alors du bord et fit face au vide.

\- Euh… T'es sur que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda-t-elle hésitante.

\- J'ai jamais dit qu'elle était bonne.

\- Oh non.

\- Aller, un…

\- Lucian, je ne suis pas sûr que…

\- Deux…

\- Tu sais on pourrait aussi redescendre par le même chemin. Il suffirait juste de courir…

\- TROIS !

\- NON NE FAIS PAS AAAAAAAH !

Alliant le geste à la parole, le jeune mage sauta dans le vide avec Jess sur son dos. Ils chutèrent de longue secondes avant que le sol n'apparaisse, se rapprochant toujours plus vite.

\- Je veux pas mourir ! Cria Jess.

\- Kaïoken ! Prononça Lucian juste avant de toucher le sol.

Le duo atterrit dans un énorme fracas, provoquant un nuage de neige. Une fois celui-ci dissipé, Lucian se tenait toujours debout, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, content que son idée ait fonctionné. Son pouvoir par contre, s'était stopper, la violence de la chute ayant consommé une bonne partie de ses pouvoirs. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Jess, qui elle, avait encore les traits tirés, horrifié par la descente. Lorsque son partenaire lui demanda si elle à apprécier la descente, elle se réveilla et lui asséna un coup sur le crâne, le traitant de tous les noms possible.

\- Au moins on à gagner trois bonne heures, tu pourrais quand même être reconnaissante.

\- Reconnaissante ? Tu as bien faillit nous tuer avec ton idée foireuse.

\- Au moins elle a marché.

\- Laisse. Moi. Descendre, menaça-t-elle.

Il l'a fit descendre et tous deux se remirent en route en sprintant afin de pouvoir réussir cette deuxième étape. La chute n'ayant duré que quelques secondes, il avait encore cinq heures pour arriver à la guilde. Chose impossible pensait Lucian, sauf si…

\- Jess, demanda-t-il tout en courant, il faudrait combien de temps à vol d'oiseau pour arriver au pied de la montagne ?

\- Hein ? Comment-ça ? Tu sais voler ?

\- Réponds juste.

\- Et bien, je dirais deux voire trois heures pourquoi ?

\- Tu te souviens de la wyvern ?

\- Quoi ? Oublie, s'exclama-t-elle, ayant deviné son plan. Toi et tes idées foireuses vous m'oubliez. En plus, qui te dit qu'elle sera contente de nous voire après ce qu'on lui a fait ?

\- Ce que TU lui as faits, précisa War.

\- C'est la même chose, enchaina Jess. A choisir, je préfère encore courir.

\- Ca tombe bien que tu dises ça, dit Wiz.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Lucian.

\- Et bien, disons qu'ELLE EST JUSTE DERRIERE NOUS !

\- QUOI ? Hurla le duo en chœur.

Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête et virent qu'effectivement, la wyvern qui les avait attaqués quelques heures plus tôt les avait pris en chasse. Avec Jess qui ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie et Lucian qui ne pouvait pas attaquer à distance, ils se mirent à courir de toutes leurs forces, pestant contre le karma.

\- Lucian, si on s'en sort vivant, je te tue ! Cria la blonde.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? C'est toi qui…

\- Ta gueule, juste ta gueule et cours !

\- Jess, elle nous rattrape ! Cria Lucian.

\- Alors cours plus vite !

Ils continuèrent leurs courses effrénées afin de pouvoir échapper à la wyvern qui continuait de gagner du terrain. C'est alors que la blonde prononça quelque chose qui donna une nouvelle idée au non-mort.

\- Mon royaume pour une bécane ! Même un cheval je prends ! Se plaignit-elle.

\- Jess, tu es un génie ! S'exclama Lucian

\- Hein ?

\- Grimpes sur mon dos !

\- NON ! Pas question, si c'est encore pour sauter dans le vide, pas question ! C'est mort !

\- Promis je saute plus, maintenant ta gueule et grimpes, elle se rapproche !

Tout en courant, Jess sauta sur le dos de son partenaire qui commença alors à ralentir.

\- WAR ! Cria Lucian.

\- Vas-y gamin, on donne le maximum, répondit-elle.

\- Fais péter la nitro ! S'exclama Thi.

\- Ok, KAÏOKEN !

Une aura rouge commença à entourer Lucian, ses yeux devinrent eux aussi rouge et il partit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il alla tellement vite qu'il réussit à semer la wyvern en quelques secondes. Jess quant à elle, s'agrippait du mieux qu'elle pouvait tellement il allait vite.

\- Tous ça en un mois et demi? Pensa-t-elle.

Il continua à cette vitesse pendant une bonne heure, évitant les obstacles de la route, si bien qu'a force, il s'arrêta, littéralement épuisé. Tellement qu'il s'écroula sur la neige. Sa partenaire descendit de son dos et le regarda se coucher, respirant à plein poumon.

\- Je croyais que le mot fatigue ne faisait plus partie de ton vocabulaire ? S'étonna Jess.

\- S'il n'utilise pas sa magie oui, répondit Wiz, mais comme il est un être fais de magie, à force de tirer sur ses pouvoirs alors qu'il ne les maitrises pas encore, il finit comme ça.

\- Aaaah… Je vois…

\- J'aurais pu… courir… plus longtemps… si… j'avais été… seul… articula Lucian.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ? Demanda la blonde.

\- Que… Quand même… Tu fais ton… Poids…

\- Mauvaise réponse, intervint Thi.

\- Adieu mec, enchaina War.

\- Niveau délicatesse tu repasseras, conclu Wiz.

\- Tu vois, commença Jess avec un regard mauvais, une aura noir commençant à l'entourer. Finalement, c'est une bonne chose que tu ne puisses pas mourir…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu vas comprendre.

\- MAMAN !

A Fairy Tail, tout le monde attendait avec impatience le retour de leurs camarades. Guildartz se rapprocha alors de Makarov.

\- Maitre, vous êtes sûr qu'ils peuvent redescendre en moins de cinq heures ? Moi, je n'en suis pas convaincue. Je ne doute pas de leurs force, mais…

\- Guildartz, coupa le maitre, ils peuvent le faire, ne t'en fait pas. D'ailleurs, s'ils réfléchissaient correctement, ils devraient y arriver. Lucian se croit malin ? Haha ! Il est né cent ans trop tôt pour me défier !

\- Démon, pensa Guildartz.

\- ATCHOUM !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lucian ? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas tomber malade ? Demanda Jess.

\- On doit être en train de parler de moi.

Le duo continuait leur course effrénée vers le pied de la montagne. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures depuis qu'ils avaient sauté du haut de la falaise, mais l'arrivée était encore loin.

\- T'aurais pas une idée pour aller plus vite Lucian ? Demanda Jess.

\- Si, j'en ai même plusieurs, mais aucune ne va te plaire.

\- Ca consiste à sauter de la falaise ?

\- En gros…

\- Alors oublie.

Tandis qu'ils continuèrent leurs routes, Lucian s'arrêta net. Jess s'arrêta elle aussi, ne comprenant pas ce que son partenaire avait en tête. Elle se rapprocha de lui et vit qu'il faisait des allers-retours entre l'arbre et un versant de la montagne. Elle l'imita et vit que la pente était très abrupte, aucune chance de descendre par-là sauf si on voulait finir désarticuler après une mauvaise chute. Elle se décida à lui poser la question.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? On perd du temps.

\- C'est vrai que moi aussi je ne comprends pas très bien, ajouta Wiz.

Sans prévenir, Lucian activa le pouvoir de War et arracha deux gros morceaux d'écorce de l'arbre. Il les tâta afin de vérifier leurs solidités devant les regards étonné de sa partenaire et de ses esprits. Il jaugea leurs tailles, ils étaient un peu moins grands que lui, mais quasiment aussi large. Après avoir fait ses tests, il se tourna vers elles, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Les filles, annonça-t-il, on va gagner cette épreuve, et avec classe en plus.

\- Comment-ça ? Tu comptes faire quoi avec ces morceaux de bois ? Demanda Jess.

\- Tu vas voir.

Il se rapprocha du bord de la falaise, posa les deux morceaux d'écorces côtes à côtes et monta sur l'une d'elle. C'est à ce moment que Jess comprit l'idée.

\- Oh non… Me dit pas qu'on va…

\- Oh que si, l'interrompit Lucian.

\- Ca, c'est énorme. C'est surement la meilleure idée que t'es eu jusque-là.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, maintenant si vous le voulez bien, votre carrosse est avancé, dit Lucian tout en faisant la révérence.

\- Je vous remercie très cher.

La blonde monta sur son morceau d'écorce, un énorme sourire aux lèvres et regarda son partenaire. Il fit de même, et d'un commun accord se lancèrent en même temps. Le duo descendit la pente sur leurs snowboards improvisés à une vitesse folle, et tous deux s'éclataient royalement. Jess profita même des quelques bosses sur la piste pour taper quelques figures, au grand étonnement de Lucian qui fit de même. Grâce à ça, ils purent gagner de précieuses heures. Mais alors qu'ils descendaient, Thi se rapprocha de notre non-mort.

\- Lucian, commença-t-elle, tu sais que tu as une super côte ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu t'es fait un fan et il arrête pas de te suivre.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête et poussa un cri d'horreur qui alarma sa partenaire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Putain, mais elle lâche jamais l'affaire ! Hurla Lucian.

La blonde tourna la tête, et vit elle aussi la cause du cri. La wyvern avait retrouvé leurs pistes, et maintenant elle les poursuivait à nouveau. Heureusement pour le duo, elle était encore assez loin, mais elle se rapprochait lentement, mais surement.

\- T'as une idée le génie ? Demanda Jess.

\- Je réfléchis.

\- Dans ce cas fais-le, et vite.

Alors qu'ils descendaient, le jeune mage ne cessait de réfléchir à comment ils allaient faire pour échapper à la wyvern qui continuait de les poursuivre. Chose très difficile car la descente se faisait de plus en plus raide, et il fallait rester concentré afin d'éviter une sortie de piste douloureuse. La bête, quant à elle, continuait de se rapproché et ils manquaient cruellement de temps.

\- Bordel Lucian magnes toi ! Hurla Jess.

\- Et par les saintes canines de Raptor Jésus, Jess fermes la et aides moi à trouver une idée pour nous sortir de cette merde.

\- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Je peux pas utiliser la magie !

\- Si seulement j'arrivais à maitriser le pouvoir de Thi, pensa-t-il.

La wyvern arrivait maintenant à leur niveau et les deux mages ne savaient toujours pas quoi faire à part rester concentré sur leur planches de fortune afin d'éviter de tomber. La wyvern poussa alors un énorme hurlement qui manqua de faire chuter notre duo, puis commença à leur cracher des boules de feu. Ils tentaient tant bien que mal à les esquiver car un faux mouvement et c'est la chute. La bête continua de s'acharner sur eux, devenant de plus en plus précise. C'est alors qu'une boule de feu vint exploser devant Lucian qui, ne réussissant à esquiver que trop tard, fut projeter loin devant. Jess s'arrêta et se rapprocha de son partenaire pour lui porter secours. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle vit qu'il allait encore très bien. Il se leva et tous deux se regardèrent. Ils avaient la même lueur dans les yeux. La wyvern allait morfler. Celle-ci vint se poser devant le duo et poussa un autre hurlement. Lucian fit alors face à la bête et activa le pouvoir de War, le kaïoken.

\- Je m'en charge cette fois, dit-il à Jess.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Toi, annonça-t-il à la wyvern, tu vas morfler mais grave. War, puissance max.

\- Putain que ouais ! Ajouta celle-ci.

Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent du regard, et sans prévenir notre non-mort fonça sur la bête en un clin d'œil. Il lui asséna un premier coup de poing dans son abdomen qui obligea la wyvern à légèrement se cambrer. Il en profita alors pour lui filer un énorme uppercut qui la retourna sur le dos. Lucian grimpa alors sur son ventre puis sauta aussi haut qu'il le pouvait grâce à son pouvoir. Arrivé à a peu près six mètres, il retomba et frappa une nouvelle fois l'abdomen du monstre, avec son coude cette fois. Ce dernier coup fut si violent qu'il créa une onde de choc sur le sol. Une fois le choc passé, le jeune homme se releva sur le ventre de son adversaire, le fixa et désactiva son pouvoir

\- People's elbow… Bitch.

La wyvern était maintenant inconsciente, Lucian descendit et alla retrouver sa partenaire.

\- Pas mal, pour une première fois. Se moqua Jess.

\- Merci, mais maintenant on est grave dans la merde, il nous reste un peu moins de deux heures de routes et la ville est encore loin.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, on est presque au pied de la montagne le consola Jess.

\- Et c'est censé être une bonne nouvelle ?

\- Ben…

\- De toutes façons nos planches sont mortes, la pente est super raide et je nous vois mal courir sans finir en roulé-boulé en se cassant cinq à six côtes en passant.

\- On a cas se faire d'autres planches.

\- Non, les arbres sont trop souple, elles casseraient direct.

\- Alors quoi, on se fait une catapulte avec les arbres et on prie pour atterrir en douceur ?

\- Euuuh…

\- NON LUCIAN, OUBLIE CETTE IDEE TOUT DE SUITE ! Cria-t-elle en voyant que son partenaire y pensait sérieusement. ET NON, ON NE SAUTE PAS ! Enchaina-t-elle voyant qu'il allait répliquer. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manie de vouloir sauter de n'importe quelle falaise, sérieux…

\- Et au sujet du vol en wyvern ? Proposa Thi.

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, elle est un peu hors service grâce à notre cher Lucian. Répondit War.

\- Et puis je pense qu'elle n'aurait pas forcément apprécié. Déclara Wiz.

\- Donc, on fait quoi ? Demanda Jess.

\- A part courir, je vois pas. Commença Lucian. On en a encore pour trois heures de route et il nous reste une heure et demi… Même avec mon kaïoken puissance max, on n'y arriverait pas. A moins de pouvoir se téléporté, c'est fichu.

\- Donc on abandonne ? Redemanda la blonde.

\- Abandonner ? Tu rigole, j'ai dit que j'allais faire de toi un mage de rang S non ? Alors tu seras mage de rang S.

Lucian avait prononcé ces mots avec une détermination à toute épreuve. Jess pu voir à son regard qu'il ferait tout pour finir l'épreuve dans les temps. Même s'il savait que ce serait Laxus qui devait l'emporter, il ferait néanmoins tout pour finir l'épreuve. Et puis, si Laxus n'était pas devenu un mage de rang S, peut-être pourrait-il éviter qu'il sombre vers le côté obscur…

\- Merci Lucian.

\- Ne me remercie pas tout de suite.

Il s'approcha de Jess et la frappa a la nuque du tranchant de la main par surprise, la faisant tomber inconsciente. Il la rattrapa d'un bras, et la regarda d'un air désolé.

\- Désolé Jess, mais ton idée est la meilleur qu'on a. Et puis… Tu m'aurais frappé à mort avant que je puisse t'en convaincre.

Il la chargea sur son dos et s'approcha du plus grand arbre qu'il puisse trouver. Il grimpa à son sommet, invoqua le pouvoir de War et se balança jusqu'à toucher le sol de ses pieds. Une fois à terre, il garda prise sur l'arbre et recula autant qu'il le pouvait en évitant de casser le tronc. Il encra ses pieds au sol et se tourna vers ses esprits.

\- Les filles, c'est partie pour le check up. Distance ?

\- 77,7 km, informa Wiz.

\- Vitesse du vent ?

\- 10 km/h Nord-Est. Légère brise, quelques nuages. Température extérieure de 5°C. Notre altitude de vol au point culminant sera de 684 m au-dessus du niveau de la mer. Nous vous souhaitons de passer un agréable voyage avec Air Lucian.

\- Merci Thi, mais j'en demandais pas tant.

\- A ton service !

\- Etat du V.I.P War ?

\- Toujours dans les vapes.

\- Ok. Tour de contrôle ici Lucian, demande autorisation de décoller.

\- Vous avez autorisation de décollé. Les sorties de secours sont…

\- Thi, on a compris ! S'énerva War.

\- Pff, rabat-joie.

\- Ok, accrochez-vous, c'est partie !

Et c'est ainsi que, alliant le geste à la parole, Lucian relâcha son pouvoir et l'arbre, en reprenant sa position d'origine, envoya Lucian, Jess et les esprits, caresser les nuages. Non sans un commentaire de Thi lors du ''décollage''.

\- UNE FOIS DE PLUS LA TEAM LUCIAN S'ENVOLE VERS D'AUTRES CIEUX !

\- THI JE TE TUERAIS ! Cria War.

Le groupe s'envola toujours plus haut, ils pouvaient presque toucher les nuages. Lucian en avait la chair de poule, il ressentait une telle liberté qu'il en enviait les oiseaux. Il du néanmoins retourner à la réalité lorsque il vit qu'ils avaient atteint le point culminant de leurs saut. La ville était en vue, et le foret se rapprochait. Ils allaient atterrir à une heure de route, pour leur plus grand bonheur. Malheureusement, les bonnes choses ayant une fin, Jess commença à se réveiller sur le dos de Lucian.

\- Mmmneuh… Keskispass… ?

\- Bon réveil Jess, la vue te plait ? Demanda Thi.

\- Hein… ? AAAAAAAAHHHHH !

\- Hurle pas, en plus tu m'étrangle ! Se plaignit Lucian.

\- Je te ferais bien pire si tu ne me fais pas descendre !

\- T'inquiète pas, c'est en cours.

\- Comment ça ''en cours'' ?

\- Disons que ton idée de catapulte était plutôt une bonne idée… Précisa Thi.

\- Même si c'est Lucian qui l'a mis en pratique. Dénonça War.

\- Et que du coup on ne contrôle pas forcement notre trajectoire de vol. Conclu Wiz.

\- Pas forcément ? Tu veux dire PAS DU TOUT OUI ?!

\- Tu vas t'arrêter oui ? Se plaignit Lucian.

\- Toi tais-toi et fais-moi descendre avant de me tuer, ou je te tues.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on amorçait la descente, et t'inquiète pas, on a tout calculé. Avec de la chance, on atterrira dans la forêt.

\- Comment ça avec de la chance ?

\- J'ai surestimé mes réserves de magie… Donc ça va être un peu corsé…

\- QUOI ? ESPÈCE D'ABRUTI FINI ! BALKIAN DEGENERE, SI JAMAIS ON S'EN SORT PAS JE TE JURE QUE…

\- Tu crois que je l'aurais fait si on n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir ? T'inquiète, tu risques rien. C'est plus pour moi que je m'inquiète en fait. Ah ? On arrive, accroche toi !

Il passa Jess devant lui et l'entoura comme il peut tout en se mettant dos au sol et activa son kaïoken. Il concentra sa magie afin de pouvoir la faire sortir d'un seul coup. Les esprits étaient aux côtés de Jess dans les bras de Lucian, sauf War, qui regardait le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus vite derrière son épaule afin de lui dire quand faire exploser sa magie. La blonde le regardait se concentrer de plus en plus. Elle pouvait voir qu'il faisait beaucoup trop d'effort, qu'il en demandait trop à sa magie. Si ils s'en sortaient indemne, elle lui passerait un savon comme il faut. Tellement irresponsable, et pourtant, elle ne pense pas qu'elle serait allée si loin dans la première épreuve sans lui. Elle pensera à le remercier quand l'examen sera fini… s'il ne les fait tuer avant…

\- Aller Lucian, concentres toi, ou on va finir six pieds sous terre, littéralement ! Cria War à cause du vent.

\- Je fais ce que je peux !

\- Vas-y, t'y es presque !

\- Nnnngghh !

\- Attention !

\- Nnnnngghh !

\- Trois ! Deux ! Un ! Vas-y ! Balance tout !

\- AAAAAH ! KAÏOKEN !

Il relâcha alors entièrement sa magie. Une explosion rouge écarlate retentit dans une bonne partie de la forêt et un nuage de fumée s'éleva en l'air, signe du choc. Un peu de temps passa et la fumée commença à se dissiper légèrement. Jess ouvrit les yeux et se releva afin d'avoir un aperçu des dégâts. Elle avait un peu mal au dos, mais rien de bien méchant quand on voit la chute qu'ils ont fait. La montagne était loin, ils avaient réussi. Elle passa ensuite son regard sur leurs zone de chute, et constata qu'à la place d'y avoir des arbres et de l'herbe, il y avait un immense cratère où des flux de magie écarlate remontait vers le ciel semblable à de la fumée, courtoisie de Lucian et de son explosion de magie. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, elle le vit allonger sur le dos, les yeux fermés, ses esprits posés sur son corps. Elle se rapprocha immédiatement de lui, de peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelques choses de grave.

\- Lucian ! Ça va ? Réponds-moi ! Les filles, vous aussi, debout !

Alors qu'elle tentait de le réveillé, elle put faire le constat des dégâts de son partenaire. Sa jambe droite prenait un angle nouveau, son épaule droite était disloqué, son pied gauche possédait lui aussi un angle étrange et elle suspectait une colonne vertébrale totalement démolie. C'est en repassant en vue ses blessures qu'elle l'entendit hoqueter, puis petit à petit, ricaner, avant de rire a plein poumon.

\- AHAHAHAHAH ! C'était énorme, hurla-t-il tout en se redressant. Putain vivement qu'on recommence ! Ahahahah ! Les filles vous en avez pensez quoi ?

A sa question, les filles se relevèrent elles aussi devant les yeux ébahi de la blonde.

\- ENORME! Lança War.

\- I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! Chanta Thi.

\- Je ne suis pas prête de recommencer, mais c'était… amusant. J'en tremble encore. Conclu Wiz. Par contre Lucian, t'es dans un sale état.

Le concerné baissa la tête et fit un rapide check-up de ses blessure. Si on enlevait le fait que la plupart de ses membre ai décidé de prendre des angles plutôt étranges, il put sentir qu'il avait plusieurs côtes cassé et la colonne en vrac.

\- Bizarrement, commença-t-il, à part un mal de dos et quelques douleurs aux côtes, j'ai pas si mal que ça.

\- Essaie de remettre tes membres à l'endroit, lui conseilla Wiz.

Il le fit, et le plus étonnant est que ce soit sans douleurs. Il put se relever et il commença à sentir ses côtes et sa colonne se reformer.

\- Intéressant, dit-il. Finalement, il y a pas mal d'avantage à ma condition. Les inconvénients semblent dérisoires à côté de ça.

\- Les inconvénients sont plus d'ordre psychologique je dirais, intervint Wiz. Sans un esprit assez fort, tu sombrerais dans la folie.

\- Au fait Jess, coupa Thi en se rapprochant de la blonde qui avait un peu été mise à l'écart, t'as trouvé ça comment ? C'était mortel hein ?

La concerné affichait un visage livide, pale. Il y a quelques seconde, elle voyait son partenaire complètement désarticulé, et la seconde d'après, il était en pleine forme.

\- Jess ? Ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien… T'es blessé ? Demanda Lucian en se rapprochant d'elle.

C'est alors qu'il se prit un coup de poing magistral dans le visage qui l'envoya boulé quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Non mais ça va pas ? Demanda Lucian. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu pourr…

Il s'abstint alors de finir sa phrase lorsque qu'il vit une aura sombre entourer Jess. Elle lui jetait un regard froid, meurtrier. Une sueur froide coula le long de son dos et il sentit sa dernière heure arriver. Les filles, elles aussi terroriser, s'était caché derrières Lucian.

\- Moi ? Commença-t-elle d'une voix parfaitement calme, trop calme. Mais ça va très bien, merci de t'en soucier. Je ne suis pas blesser non plus, ne t'en fait pas. Mais toi par contre, j'espère que cicatrise toujours aussi vite.

\- P-p-pourqu-pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, voyant qu'elle attendait une réponse.

C'est alors qu'elle prit une vois parfaitement cruel et sadique, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

\- Parce que je vais tellement te corriger pour avoir failli nous tuer que tu me supplieras pour mourir une deuxième fois !

\- M-mais enfin, on-on peut s'arranger…

\- Qu'as-tu as dire pour ta défense ?

\- Pitié ? Maman ? Raptor Jésus ?

\- Cours…

* * *

**L'après-scène**

**Alors, content de revenir ?**

**Wiz: C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps**

**War: Tu l'as dis, j'ai des courbatures de partout après autant de temps d'arrèt.**

**Thi: Ce chapitre était ENORME ! I BELIEVE I CAN FLY !**

**Ravie qu'il te plaise Thi. Mais où est Lucian ?**

**Wiz: La dernière fois, il courait encore.**

**War: En même temps, vu ce que Jess a subi...**

**Thi: Il doit être en Chine à l'heure qu'il est.**

**Surement...**

**Jess: IL EST OU CE PUTAIN DE DEMEURE DE LUCIAN QUE JE LUI ENFONCE SON ARBRE CATAPULTE DANS SON FONDEMENT?**

**JESS ? Tu cherches Lucian toi aussi ?**

**Jess: T'es qui toi ?**

**Euh... R.K ? L'auteur?**

**Jess: Ça tombe bien, j'avais besoin de te parler. QU'EST-CE QUI EST PASSER PAR TA PUTAIN DE TÊTE DE ME FAIRE VIVRE UN CALVAIRE PAREIL ? C'EST PAS PARCE QUE T'ES L'AUTEUR QUE TU AS TOUT LES DROITS SUR MON CUL D'ACCORD ? LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE TU ME FAIS UN COUP PAREIL, JE TE JURE QUE JE VAIS T'ENFONCER TON SCRIPT TELLEMENT PROFONDÉMENT DANS LE CUL QUE CELUI QUI POURRA LE RETIRER SE FERA APPELER LE ROI ARTHUR ! PIGE?**

**...**

**Jess: EST-CE QUE JE ME SUIS BIEN FAIS COMPRENDRE ?**

**Oui madame...**

**Jess: Bien. Maintenant... LUCIAN ! Veracrasse putride ! Où tu t'es planqué?**

**Thi: Je crois qu'elle est énervé... **

**Wiz: Quelle perspicacité Thi, tu m'impressionne.**

**War:... Putain elle est trop forte, c'est ma déesse c'te gonzesse ! Je serais lesbienne mais mmmmh...**

**Wiz: Sérieusement War?**

**War: T'as pas vu comment elle à envoyer chier R.K ? Du grand art. Je vais lui demander un autographe, et savoir si elle peut me donner des cours !**

**Thi: Attends moi ! Je viens avec toi !**

**Wiz: Mon dieu, dans quel monde vivons nous... R.K ? Ça va ?**

**...**

**Wiz: Puisse Raptor-Jésus veillez sur nous...**


	10. Chapitre 9 - La deuxième épreuve

**Nom d'un raptor ! On attaque le neuvième chapitre, oh mon raptor que d'émotion. Il a été compliqué de trouver une deuxième épreuve, mais je suis assez content de celle là. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, lâchez vous dans les review ! Que ce soit bon ou mauvais, tant que les critiques sont constructives je prends ! Pas d'après scène à la fin, mais une petite annonce. Vous en faites pas, rien de bien méchant, vous n'aurez pas mal. De toute façon vous avez déja signé...**

**LUMIERE !**

**MOTEUR !**

**ACTION !**

* * *

Chapitre 9

La Deuxième Épreuve.

Devant la guilde de Fairy Tail, le maitre ainsi que les autres membres attendaient le dernier duo de l'épreuve. Mike, Laxus et Cana étaient déjà arrivé avec leurs binôme, ne manquait que Jess et Lucian.

\- Mmmh… Il ne reste que quinze minutes. Où sont-ils ?

\- Pas la peine d'être inquiet master, le rassura Mike, ils seront dans les temps.

\- Mmmh…

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, ils aperçurent une petite silhouette au loin, suivi d'une autre, laissant une trainée de poussière derrière eux. Au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'approchèrent, un hurlement de terreur et des menaces de mort se faisait entendre de plus en plus.

\- C'est… Lucian ? Demanda Cana.

\- On dirait. Ce qui veut dire que la personne qui le poursuit c'est Jess. Finit Macao.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à hurler comme ça ? Demanda Erza.

\- Moi j'aimerais plutôt savoir ce qu'il a fait pour foutre Jess en rogne comme ça.

Alors qu'ils lançaient plusieurs hypothèses sur la fureur de Jess, ils purent avoir un semblant de réponses alors qu'ils arrivaient à leur hauteur.

\- Espèce de balkian dégénéré, abruti consanguin, malade mentale, enfoiré de salaud, tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de m'envoyer en l'air comme tu l'as fait !

\- Mais je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé ! C'était le seul moyen !

\- J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque espèce d'inconscient !

\- En attendant on arrive à la guilde, on va pouvoir récupérer le drapeau alors arrête de faire ta prude !

\- MA PRUDE ? Tu vas voir où je vais te le foutre le drapeau !

Les membres de la guilde, en entendant leurs règlement de compte, restèrent abasourdit.

\- Mira ? Demanda Cana, j'ai bien entendu ?

\- En… Envoyer en l'air ? Répéta Erza.

\- Et ben, ils ont pas perdu leurs temps. Plaisanta Macao.

\- Jusqu'à la crise cardiaque hein ? Précisa Mirajane.

\- Pourquoi j'en étais sur… Lança Laxus en se tapant le front du plat de la main.

\- Ahahahahah ! Voilà pourquoi ils ont mis autant de temps ! Rigola Mike

Le maître regarda le duo arriver comme deux furies. Il vit Lucian sauter pour attraper le drapeau et atterrir sur le dos tout en brandissant le trophée devant lui comme pour se protéger de quelque chose. Et il fit bien de le faire car Jess lui sauta dessus juste après, près à l'éventrer.

\- Jess c'est bon on a réussi, calme toi !

\- Que je me calme ? Espèce d'enculé de saloperie de bouse de wyvern, je vais te le faire bouffer ton drapeau !

\- Maître ! Au secours !

\- Félicitation ! Hurla le maître de sa grosse voix, forçant Jess à se stopper. Bravo à vous deux, vous avez réussi à passer la première épreuve !

Jess se stoppa. Elle se demandait de quoi parlait le maître jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne le regard sur ce qu'elle avait en main. Le drapeau… Elle avait réussi… Elle avait passé la première épreuve.

\- On… a… réussi ? Demanda-t-elle, comme si c'était une blague.

\- Oui. Confirma Makarov.

\- Youpi ! SUPER ! Hurla-t-elle en sautant de joie, délaissant Lucian.

\- Ouf… Merci maitre. Remercia-t-il.

\- TOI ! Hurla Jess en refixant toute son attention sur Lucian.

\- Hiiiii !

\- Papy, on peut réutiliser la magie hein ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Luuuuuciiiaaaan…

\- Oh non… fit Lucian

\- Ooooh que si… fit à son tour Jess en montrant deux doigts prêt a claqué. T'aime bien sauter n'importe quoi et n'importe où hein ?

\- Pitié ?

\- Trop tard… Ka-boum.

Et c'est alors qu'une énorme explosion retentit devant la guilde, devant les membres abasourdi de la guilde. Elle envoya Lucian assez haut et s'ensuivi ensuite un ballet d'explosion, faisant rebondir le pauvre non-mort un peu partout dans le vide. Le maître avait bien essayé de l'arrêter, mais quand il vit l'aura noire et le sourire malsain de la blonde, il dû s'abstenir… de peur sans doute.

\- Et maintenant le coup de grâce ! DESPERADO BOMB !

Une multitude d'explosion jaillirent avant de finir pas une grosse qui finit d'envoyer Lucian loin, très loin dans le ciel. Il partit alors rejoindre les nuages sans un cri, sauf peut-être deux.

\- Une fois de plus la Team Lucian s'envole vers d'autres cieuuuux !

\- Thi la feeeeeeerme !

Ils regardèrent la silhouette inerte de Lucian s'envoler avant de redescendre afin d'atterrir dans la mer de Magnolia. Jess regarda le spectacle avec un sourire sadique sur le visage pendant que le reste de la guilde s'inquiétait de l'état du jeune mage.

\- Vous croyez qu'il est mort ? Demanda Lisanna.

\- 100 Jewels qu'il l'est, paria Wakaba.

\- Tenu ! Confirma Makao.

\- Je ne donne pas chère de sa peau quand il ressortira. Commenta Mike.

\- Tu veux dire ''SI'' il ressort… Précisa Laxus.

\- PUTAIN ELLE EST FROIDE ! Hurla une silhouette au milieu de l'océan.

\- Allez, aboule l'oseille, fit Macao à son compère.

Une fois notre non-mort sortie de l'eau et séché, les membres rentrèrent à l'intérieur afin de discuter de leurs réussite.

\- Alors, qui est arrivé en premier et comment vous avez fait pour arriver aussi vite ? Demanda Lucian aux autres participants.

\- Nous sommes arrivez le premiers, commença Mike. Mira à utiliser son Satan Soul et nous avons volé jusqu'à la guilde.

\- Erza nous a ouvert un passage et on a sprinté, poursuivi Laxus. En même temps, on était sur le versant le plus rapide de la montagne.

\- Macao a fait fondre la neige et on a aussi couru le plus vite possible, continua Cana. Après c'est de la chance. Et vous ?

Lucian et Jess se regardèrent et la blonde commença.

\- Tout d'abord cet abruti ma prise sur son dos est à sauter de la falaise, utilisant sa magie pour amortir la chute, ensuite on a sprinté comme des malade parce qu'on avait une wyvern en rogne derrière nous ensui…

\- Je tiens à préciser que c'est de ta faute pour la wyvern en colère. Coupa Lucian.

\- Coupe-moi encore une fois et tu retournes faire un bain. Et je ferais en sorte que tu ne remontes pas cette fois. Vue ?

\- Aye sir !

\- Bien. Ensuite il a encore utilisé sa magie pour nous faire aller plus vite, une fois la wyvern semé il nous a fabriqué des planche et on a surfé, la wyvern est revenu, il s'en est débarrassé et ensuite…

Elle lança un regard noir à Lucian qui se fit tout petit.

\- Il m'a assommée, utilisé un arbre comme catapulte, et il nous a envoyé nous écrasé comme des merde dans la forêt. La suite vous la connaissez.

\- Donc quand tu lui hurlas dessus parce qu'il t'avait envoyé en l'air, c'était à propos de ça ?

\- Bien sur pourquoi ?

Les autres se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire ensemble devant une Jess qui ne comprenait rien et un Lucian qui avait une petite idée.

\- Pourquoi vous vous marrez ?

\- Jess, commença son partenaire, tu te souviens mot pour mot de ce que tu m'as dit ?

\- Ouais… Et alors ?

\- Replace le maintenant dans un autre contexte et tu auras une idée de ce qu'ils ont pensé.

Jess pris un petit moment pour réfléchir et d'un coup, elle devint aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Erza. Elle se tourna alors vers Lucian et lui envoya un high-kick qui le fit traverser la guilde.

\- Tout ça c'est de ta faute abruti congénitale ! Je vais te tuer connard !

\- Ahahahah ! Ria-t-il allonger sur le sol. Tu verrais ta tête !

\- IL SUFFIT ! Gronda une voix. Nous allons maintenant passer à la dernière épreuve de l'examen qui déterminera qui deviendra un mage de rang S.

Le maître s'installa sur la rambarde de l'étage afin de se faire voir de tout le monde et commença son discours.

\- Bien. Tous les participants ont réussi à se qualifier grâce à leur travail d'équipe. Néanmoins, la prochaine épreuve sera individuelle. Il s'agira d'une chasse à l'homme. Les quatre participants devront poursuivre à travers toute la ville le prisonnier qui s'est échappé. L'objectif est de le ramener à la guilde avant le lever du soleil. Pour le capturer, rien de plus simple, vous posséderez des cartes de stockage, six en tout. Lancer en une sur lui et il sera capturer. Détruisez la carte, et il sera de nouveau libre. Attention, il sait aussi se défendre alors prudence. Vous perdez si vous êtes K.O, s'il ne vous reste plus de cartes, ou si vous ne ramenez pas le prisonnier dans une de celle-ci. L'épreuve sera suivie par lacrima-vision. C'est bien compris pour tout le monde ?

Les quatre participants hochèrent la tête en concert. Pour eux, l'épreuve était assez simple en somme, mais avec le maître, ils pouvaient s'attendre à tout.

\- Bien fit le maître. Guildartz vous remet en ce moment même une enveloppe contenant vos cartes, un portrait du prisonnier, ainsi que le lieu où vous commencerez l'épreuve. Dès que vous saurez où allez, allez-y. L'épreuve commencera une fois tout le monde en place, et n'oubliez pas. Vous avez jusqu'au lever du soleil.

Les quatre participants sortirent de la guilde afin d'aller à leurs point de rendez-vous. Une fois fait, le maître s'avança vers Lucian et Mirajane.

\- Lucian, Mira, suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

Les deux concerné le suivirent sans poser de questions et une fois que le bureau fut fermé, il leurs adressa la parole.

\- Bien, Mira. Peux-tu prendre la forme de Lucian ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Elle le fit et en un instant, deux Lucian se trouvaient devant Makaraov. Lucian, devant un sosie parfait de lui, restait admiratif. Même si les vêtements eux, n'avait pas changé, ce qui rendait le tout assez malsain.

\- Wow, dit-il, impressionnant.

\- Bien. Combien de temps peux-tu tenir ?

\- Sans utiliser de magie, deux heures je dirais.

\- Ça suffira. Comme vous devez vous en doutez, Lucian jouera le rôle du prisonnier. Mira, tu seras son leurre. Enfilez ces combinaisons afin qu'on ne puisse pas vous identifiez. Ensuite, Lucian. Voici ton arsenal. Quatre bombes fumigène, quatre cartes évasion et une carte de localisation. Les cartes évasions sont à usage unique, donc fait attention. Les cartes localisation t'indiquent l'emplacement des participants lorsqu'ils utilisent leurs magies. Des questions ?

\- Des remarques plutôt. Les filles, je peux utiliser votre magie si vous n'êtes pas dans les parages ?

\- Tant que tu restes dans une zone d'un kilomètre, c'est bon. Répondit Wiz.

\- Ok, ensuite, Mira, change la couleur des yeux. Je te montre. Geass, lecture.

La couleur des yeux de Lucian passa au bleu et Mirajane les changea de la même couleur.

\- Bien. Prenez vos affaires, changez-vous et ensuite partez en direction de la cathédrale Kardia.

Mira sorti du bureau avec ses affaires tandis que Lucian était resté avec le maitre.

\- Makarov, commença-t-il, vous m'en voulez encore pour la partie d'échec hein ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, dit-il d'un sourire innocent.

\- Hmf, mauvais perdant, soupira Lucian avant de sortir.

\- Je t'avais dit que je me vengerais… pensa le maitre de Fairy Tail, content de sa petite vengeance.

Un peu plus tard, Lucian et Mirajane était devant la cathédrale vêtu de tenu complète noir, ne laissant apparaître que leurs yeux bleu, et attendait le signale de début de l'épreuve, en train d'essayer de mettre au point un plan d'action.

\- Bon, c'est quoi le plan ? Demanda la démone changer en Lucian.

\- Oh ! Même la voix, je suis impressionné !

\- Arrêtes de faire l'idiot !

\- D'accord d'accord… Bon, celui qui va nous poser le plus de problème, c'est Mike. Avec lui on sera cinq contre deux.

\- T'inquiète, il a une limite de temps.

\- De combien ?

\- A peu près vingt minutes

\- Ça nous laisse un petit champ d'action. Bon, le maître nous a dit d'empêcher que l'on soit capturé hein ?

\- Surtout toi. N'oublie pas, pas de favoritisme. Sinon, le maître te fera subir ''ça''.

\- Je sais t'inquiète… Bon en attendant, voyons où ils sont…

\- La carte ne marche que si ils utilisent leurs magie, on ne pourra pas savoir où ils sont

\- Oui, mais pas si tu as mes yeux ?

\- Hein ?

\- Alors, nous avons Laxus au nord, Mike au sud, Cana à l'est et Jess à l'ouest. Donc, nous commençons encerclé. Le maître est une pute.

\- Mais comment tu… ?

\- Magie ma chère.

\- Tu peux détecter quelqu'un à distance ?

\- Non, le voir. Enfin, plutôt voir sa magie.

\- Pratique. Tiens, l'épreuve commence.

Une fusée verte éclairait la nuit, signe que l'épreuve commençait.

\- Yep. Bon, essaie de pas te faire avoir tout de suite, conseilla Lucian. S'ils découvrent que tu es le leurre, ce sera plus difficile.

\- Tu proposes quoi ? Demanda Mira.

\- Laissons-les s'affronter.

\- On fait comment ? Mike vs Jess d'un côté et Laxus vs Cana de l'autre ?

\- Exact. Je me charge de Jess et Mike.

\- Roger.

\- Maintenant, déploiement ! L'Opération Ninja S commence !

* * *

**Petite annonce: Comme vous venez de le lire, les prochains chapitre seront des combats et...**

**War: BASTON ! YEAAAAAH ! ANARCHY ! ROCK'n ROLL BABY ! SUCK MY FAIRY BOO... *PAF***

**Merci Wiz pour ne pas l'avoir laissé finir.**

**Wiz: Au plaisir.**

**Comme je disais, les prochains chapitre étant des combats, je suis posé face à un dilemme. Continuer avec ceux cité, où changer? N'arrivant pas à me décider, je vous laisse donc l'honneur de choisir les mages qui s'affronterons lors de l'examen de rang S. Donc commençons par un récapitulatif:**

**\- Laxus : Magie de foudre**

**\- Cana : Magie des cartes (Cartomancie)**

**\- Mike : Quatre clones utilisant la magie élémentaire (Feu, Eau, Terre, Air)**

**\- Jess : Magie d'explosion**

**Qui s'affronteront? A vous de décider ! Lachez vous dans les review afin de connaitre qui seront les duos **

**PS: Le prochain chapitre est un bonus XD**


	11. Chapitre 10 - Gotta catch'em all !

**Non d'un Raptor Jésus en string dansant la javanaise en mocassin sur du Patrick Sébastien ça fais longtemps ! Grosse période de page blanche, je ne savais pas du tout comment m'y prendre (Pas taper, pitié!)... Finalement, contrairement à l'idée principale, j'ai décidé de faire un seul chapitre plutôt que deux. Et le résultat est pas trop mal... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en vous lâchant dans les review et que l'inspi soit avec vous.**

**Lumière...**

**Moteur...**

**ACTION !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Gotta catch'em all**

L'épreuve était simple, capturer le prisonnier dans une carte et le ramener à la guilde. Alors pourquoi Cana était-elle en train d'esquiver des tirs de foudre de Laxus pendant que le prisonnier les narguait depuis un toit de la ville ? Simple. Dès le début de l'épreuve, celui-ci s'était directement mis devant elle et l'avait attiré vers le mage de foudre. Ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? Un échange de tirs magique entre les deux concurrents tout en essayant de capturer le prisonnier. Et il faut dire que Laxus n'y allait pas de main morte. A peine celui-ci l'avait repérer qu'il commença à attaquer afin de l'affaiblir pour le capturer.

\- Çà ne va pas être facile, pensa Cana.

Mirajane était debout sur un toit de la ville et regardait les deux mages se battre tout en esquivant quelques tirs destiné à l'affaiblir. Quand Lucian lui avait de les laisser s'affronter, elle ne pensait pas que ça marcherait aussi bien. Il lui a juste suffit de se planter devant Cana au début de l'épreuve et de faire en sorte qu'elle la suive. Evidemment, cette gamine utilisait un arsenal magique assez imposant grâce à sa magie de carte, ce qui rendait l'esquive assez ardu. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas, ça lui faisait un bon entrainement. Dès qu'elle fut devant Laxus, elle laissa un petit temps mort afin que les deux mages se rendent compte qu'ils allaient se taper dessus pour l'avoir. Dieu qu'elle adorait se sentir désirer. Dès que les premiers sorts fusèrent, elle s'esquiva et se mis sur un toit afin de profiter du spectacle. Elle se mit à penser que le maitre avait eu raison de faire appel à elle pour aider Lucian dans son rôle de prisonnier, Elle n'aurait jamais pensé s'amuser autant.

\- J'adore cette épreuve, pensa-t-elle.

Tandis qu'il marchait dans les rues sombres de Magnolia, Laxus bougonnait. Cette épreuve de capture de prisonnier paraissait simple et ennuyeuse. Mais vue que c'était le maitre qui avait fait cette épreuve, il soupçonnait quelque chose de louche. Surtout quand celui-ci avait pris à part Lucian et Mira. Si le vieux avait pensé être discret, il se trompait. Bien que personne ne l'ait remarqué à cause de l'effervescence du à cette annonce, lui avait bien vu ces deux-là accompagner le maitre pendant qu'on lui donnait ses cartes de capture, et il soupçonnait Mike de se douter de quelque chose. Connaissant la magie de la jeune démone à pouvoir se transformer en n'importe qui, il se doutait quelle servirait de diversion et que la nouvelle recrue servirait de prisonnier. Mais quand il vit une silhouette dans un costume noir ressemblant à un ninja se tenir devant lui avec Cana à ses trousses, il ne vit alors qu'une seule façon de gagner, vaincre tous ses adversaires et capturer les deux prisonniers. Mais qui était ce ninja, Mira ou Lucian ? Et pourquoi les faire s'affronter pour une mission de capture ?

\- Alors c'est ça ton plan hein ? Lucian… Pensa-t-il en envoyant un éclair en direction du ninja et de Cana.

Les deux mages s'échangeait des tirs comme si leurs vie en dépendait tout en essayant de capturer le ninja qui s'était fait la malle. Quand ils le virent s'enfuir, Laxus et Cana s'arrêtèrent un moment, essayant de comprendre la situation.

\- Chier, gronda Laxus, il s'est barré.

\- On n'arrivera à rien comme ça, grogna Cana, Laxus, il faut qu'on s'unisse si on veut pouvoir le capturer.

\- Me fais pas rire, on est adversaire dans cette épreuve j'te rappelle.

\- Tu vois une autre solution ? Il va continuer à nous trimballer dans toute la ville et on continuera de s'affronter jusqu'à épuiser nos réserves. Si on veut gagner, on doit s'entraider. Une fois qu'il sera capturé, on pourra s'affronter… T'en dis quoi ?

\- Pff… Ça me fait chier mais t'as raison, si on continue comme ça on aura perdu à cause du chrono. Bien, tu proposes quoi alors? On lui court après tout en le bombardant de sort ?

\- Hmm… C'est un peu plus subtil que ça, sourit Cana.

Mirajane voulait s'arracher les cheveux, finalement c'était loin d'être aussi facile. Elle pensait que le plan de Lucian serait parfait en laissant ces deux l'a s'affronter. Ils s'épuiseraient et n'aurais plus de force pour la capturer après mais elle avait tort. Qui aurait pensé que ces deux-là se mettrais ensemble pour la pourchasser ? C'est alors qu'elle esquiva un tir de foudre de Laxus et un barrage d'eau de Mirajane que la réponse lui apparut… Lucian. Il savait que ses deux-là s'allierait contre elle afin qu'ils puissent s'épuiser, mais aussi épuiser leurs réserve de carte.

\- Lucian, crois-moi, dès que c'est fini je viens pour ton cul ! Pensa-t-elle.

Elle devait au moins avouer que le plan était bien ficeler, alors qu'elle avait laissé ses deux amis se battre, elle esquiva en urgence un tir de foudre, la laissant penser que Laxus avait remporté le duel. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'est une Cana qui lui lança un piège de glace grâce à ses cartes. Elle réussit à esquiver au dernier moment et pu prendre la tangente, mais elle savait que ces deux-là allait l'emmener là où ils le voudraient, lançant leurs cartes de capture à chaque occasion.

\- Chier, Lucian je te hais, c'est définitif… Espèce de manipulateur…Pensa-t-elle.

Mais alors qu'elle fut prise dans ces pensées, un éclair lui toucha le dos, l'envoyant contre un mur, et un sort de terre vint emprisonner ses mains et ses pieds, la rendant vulnérable pour la capture.

\- Yes ! Cria Cana de joie, on l'a eu !

\- C'n'est pas fini, il faut maintenant l'emprisonner dans une carte.

Sans prévenir, Cana lança un tir de feu sur Laxus qui esquiva et recula de plusieurs pas, laissant la petite mage capturer le ninja dans une carte.

\- Ouf, c'était ma dernière, désolé Laxus, mais la victoire est pour moi !

\- Que tu dis…

Sans attendre, Laxus fonça sur Cana et lui asséna un coup de poing chargé d'électricité dans le ventre. La petite mage se tordit de douleur, laissant échapper la carte du prisonnier.

\- C…Comment ? Articula-t-elle.

\- Simple, je suis plus puissant que toi. Répondit le mage de foudre avant de l'assommer. Bien, maintenant qu'avons-nous là ? Dit-il en se tournant vers le prisonnier enfermé dans la carte.

C'est alors que sans prévenir, il vit celui-ci sortir une carte de sa poche et se libéra dans un pouf de fumée, détruisant sa prison. Laxus se maudit d'avoir crié victoire trop vite et se lança une nouvelle fois à sa poursuite. Il lui lançait sort de foudre sur sort de foudre afin de le déstabiliser et dès qu'il aperçut une ouverture, bondit sur sa proie, la plaquant au sol.

\- Tch… Trop facile… Mais dis-moi, es-tu Lucian ou Mirajane ?

La concerné écarquilla les yeux, comment avait-il deviné ?

\- Fais pas semblant d'être surpris, j'ai très bien remarqué le vieux monté dans son bureau avec vous deux. Ce qui me laisse penser que Lucian est le vrai prisonnier, est que Mirajane possède sa magie de Take-Over, lui permettant de prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui, pouvant donc servir de leurre. Donc, voyons voir quoi se cache sous ce masque.

Lorsque Laxus retira le masque, il put voir le visage de Lucian dont les yeux bleu saphir le fixaient avec stupéfaction.

\- Pas étonnant… Souffla Laxus

\- Laisse tomber c'est bon, je suis à court de magie de toute façon… Déclara soudainement Lucian, laissant ses yeux redevenir brun.

\- Bien, voyons voir si tu n'as pas d'autres cartes de libération…

Laxus le fouilla et constata qu'il avait encore trois autres cartes. Il les déchira et l'enferma à nouveau dans une de ses cartes prison. Mais alors qu'il vérifia s'il était bien enfermé, il fut surpris de voir Mirajane à la place de celui qu'il croyait être Lucian.

\- Alors tu étais le leurre hein ?

\- Me dit pas que t'es surpris ? Demanda Mira.

\- Pas du tout, mais je pensais sincèrement avoir eu le bon.

\- Pas de chance… Aller il te reste des cartes non ? Alors va le capturer.

\- Je croyais que tu devais le protéger ?

\- Exact, mais je peux plus me libérer et j'ai épuisé mes réserves avec votre course poursuite. En plus, ce con était parfaitement conscient que j'allais me faire capturer… Il s'est servi de moi comme d'une chair à canon afin de t'affaiblir.

\- Bon plan…

\- ET T'ES D'ACCORD EN PLUS ?

\- C'est un bon plan en soit, il me reste quatre cartes, mes réserve magique ont diminué, et le temps de le trouver, le chrono sera bientôt fini… Enfin, si Mike et Jess le chope pas avant moi…

\- Alors cours... Sourit Mira.

\- J'imagine que tu me diras pas où il est ?

\- Exact !

\- Fais chier.

De l'autre côté de la ville, un certains trio de mages se faisait face. Lucian pensait attirer Jess vers Mike afin qu'ils se battent entre eux, mais c'était sans compter les clones de celui-ci qui l'avait retrouvé. Les deux concurrents se tenaient alors face à lui et ils étaient près à s'allier pour le capturer. Lucian activa son Geass et put voir que Laxus avait battu Cana et Mirajane et qu'il se dirigeait vers lui. Ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'il débarque.

\- On dirait que c'était plus facile que prévu, ricana Mike. Pas vrai Lucian.

\- Lucian ? Interrogea Jess.

\- Oui, repris Mike, j'ai vu le maitre partir avec lui et Mira dans son bureau. J'ai tout de suite pensé qu'il serait le prisonnier à capturer et que Mira serait un leurre. Grâce à son Take-Over, elle pourrait prendre l'apparence de Lucian.

\- Et comment sais-tu que c'est Lucian qui se tient devant nous et pas Mira ? Demanda Jess.

\- J'ai envoyé trois Air Clone afin de surveiller les autres candidats. C'est grâce à eux que j'ai pu voir que Laxus avait réussi sa capture. Mais que c'était la mauvaise personne. Désolé Lucian, mais tu es échec et mat.

\- Tu bluff, c'est pas possible… Contra Jess. Trois Air Clone ? Je pensais que tu ne pouvais en envoyer que un de chaque ? A moins que… Tu à consciemment brûlé tes réserves de magie pour t'informer et me laissé essayer de le capturer. Une fois affaibli, tu en aurais profité pour le capturer à ma place et tu serais partie vers la guilde… J'ai raison ?

\- Et bien Jess, je suis si facile à comprendre ?

\- C'est aussi ce que je comptais faire…

\- Et bien et bien… Intervint Lucian, on dirait que ce masque ne me sert plus à rien… Dit-il en enlevant son masque.

\- Alors c'était bien toi, Lucian… dit Jess.

\- Bingo, répondit Lucian en s'allumant une cigarette. Par contre j'ai une question Mike.

\- Pose toujours.

\- Si tu as envoyé tes Air Clone, comment sais-tu que Laxus a vaincu Cana, qu'il a capturé Mira et que Jess me poursuivait ?

\- Et bien, des que mes clone disparaisse, je m'approprie leurs mémoires comme si c'était moi qui avait vu tout ça. Leurs vue, leurs ouïe… Bref, tous leurs mémoires… Un système de partage si tu veux.

\- Putain de kage bunshin… Pensa Lucian. Bien… Dans ce cas, j'imagine que vous allez unir vos forces pour me capturer et vous foutre sur la gueule après, non ?

\- Il y a de l'idée, Jess, n'utilise pas tes cartes captures.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce-qu'il a des cartes libération. Mira en avais quatre, et je pense que le maitre en a donner plus à Lucian.

\- On en a douze en tout, ça devrait aller non ?

\- Peut-être, mais je ne sais pas si le maitre lui à donner d'autre objets annulant les cartes.

\- Bien vue… Donc on fait quoi, on le dessape ?

\- Ya de l'idée… Pour l'instant, on l'attrape et on le fouille. Ensuite on l'attache et après on se bat.

\- Ca me va.

\- C'est bon ? Demanda Lucian en mettant une main dans sa poche. Vous êtes décidé ?

\- Yep, mange ça ! Hurla Jess en claquant des doigts.

Une petite lumière apparut alors devant le ventre de Lucian et explosa, l'envoyant en arrière. Dans le même moment, il sortit la main de sa poche et lança une bombe fumigène en direction du duo qui explosa.

\- Putain, keuf keuf, j'avais pas prévu ça, cracha Mike.

\- Merde, keuf keuf, il est où ?

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Lucian avait disparu. Les deux mage jurèrent en cœur et d'un commun accord, se séparèrent afin de le retrouver. Lucian, quand à lui, s'était enfui dans les ruelles de la ville afin de récupérer.

\- Chier, ça fait mal, se plaignit-il en massant son ventre. Je suis sûr qu'elle l'a fait exprès. Elle a vraiment la rancune facile.

\- Et c'est rien comparé à ce qui t'attends, fit une voix derrière lui.

\- Tiens, Jess... Tu es vraiment magnifique sous le clair de lune tu le savais ?

\- Assez de flatterie, c'est l'heure de la capture.

Alors que Jess claqua à nouveau des doigts, un Mike fais de vent surgi de derrière lui afin de bloquer sa fuite. Il prit l'explosion de plein fouet qui le fit voler au-dessus des maisons. Reprenant contenance, il vit son ancienne partenaire et le vrai Mike foncé vers lui. Il se saisit alors d'une nouvelle bombe fumigène et l'éclata dans ses mains, créant un nouveau nuage de fumé, plus important cette fois ci. Il ré-atterri sur un toit et vit ses deux amis tousser à cause de la fumée. Profitant de cet instant, il s'échappa par les toits et atterrit dans le parc de Magnolia.

\- Merde, faut pas que je reste là, je suis à découvert.

\- Effectivement.

\- Merde, Laxus.

\- Yo Lucian.

Laxus se tenait à quelque pas devant lui. Lucian jura, il pensait avoir plus de temps avant qu'il n'arrive. Mike et Jess ne se firent pas attendre et réapparurent derrière lui. Il était maintenant encerclé. Sans dire un mot, Mike envoya une carte capture droit sur Lucian qui esquiva et tenta de s'échapper, jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne une explosion de plein fouet, le faisant revenir au point de départ, courtoisie de Jess. Reprenant contenance, il esquiva difficilement une nouvelle explosion et se pris un éclair de Laxus, l'envoyant à terre. C'est alors qu'une nouvelle carte capture arriva sur lui. Il ne put esquiver et se retrouva prisonnier. Du moins c'est ce que ses amis croyaient, sans attendre, il utilisa une carte libération et se retrouva à nouveau encerclé.

\- Merde, ça tourne en rond, pensa-t-il. Faut que je trouve une solution pour me sortir de là.

C'est alors qu'une nouvelle carte se dirigea vers lui. Il sauta pour l'esquiver, mais une deuxième parvint à le touché, l'emprisonnant à nouveau. Il utilisa une nouvelle fois une carte libération et se retrouva à son point de départ.

\- Tu vois bien que ça sert à rien Lucian, intervint Mike. Tu tournes en rond. Il ne te restera plus rien pour te libéré si tu continues comme ça.

Lucian savait que Mike avais raison, il ne pourrait pas continuer comme ça longtemps. De plus, le contre coup de Geass commençait à faire effet, sans compter les attaques qu'il s'était pris tout à l'heure. En gros, il était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Plus il réfléchissait, plus il se sentait dans la merde. C'est alors qu'il eut une idée. Il courut en direction de Mike qui lui envoya un clone de terre pour l'arrêter. Il l'esquiva et se planta devant le mage avant de se faire projeter en arrière par une explosion, courtoisie de Jess, qui le mit à terre et mit Mike hors service.

\- On dirait que t'as eu la main lourde, il est K.O, commenta Laxus.

\- C'est le but du jeu non ? Contra Jess.

\- Ouch, fit Lucian en se relevant, je m'attendais pas à ce que tu le sacrifie Jess.

\- T'inquiète, je suis encore pleine de surprise.

\- Oh mais je te crois.

Il ne restait maintenant que Jess et Laxus face à Lucian. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire en repensant à son plan. Mike ayant usé toutes ses réserves pour espionner n'avait plus beaucoup de résistance. Il s'attendait à un éclair de Laxus, mais c'est finalement Jess qui le mit à terre. Ce que les autres n'avaient pas remarqué, c'est qu'il avait réussi à prendre deux cartes captures au mage. Et il comptait bien les utiliser. Il prit alors une bombe fumigène dans sa main et se lança sur Laxus, voulant lui donner un coup de poing. Coup de poing qui ne put atteindre sa cible car une autre explosion apparut entre les deux. Le non-mort en profita pour éclater la bombe fumigène sur Laxus et lui lança une carte capture qui fit mouche. Jess surprise par ce coup inattendu ne put enchaîner son attaque et se fit elle aussi prendre dans la seconde carte capture.

\- Héee ! C'est de la triche Lucian, t'as pas le droit ! Hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle était piégée.

\- Désolé Jess, mais on n'a pas dit que je n'avais pas le droit de les utiliser. Dit-il en relâchant son Geass.

C'est alors qu'un violent éclair s'abattit sur lui et l'envoya à terre et qu'une carte s'abattit sur lui. Il put voir Laxus, brandissant une carte libération qu'il avait dut piquer à Mirajane.

\- On a pas dit que je n'avais pas le droit de les utiliser, se moqua-t-il en reprenant la phrase du mage.

Laxus pris la carte où il était enfermé et une fois à niveau, Lucian se libéra à nouveau, lui envoyant un coup de pied au visage le faisant reculer.

\- Désolé… Mais tu… Ne m'auras pas comme ça…Dit-il difficilement.

Laxus fonça à nouveau sur Lucian et lui décocha un uppercut qui l'envoya en l'air. Il en profita pour lancer une nouvelle carte qui l'emprisonnât à nouveau mais temporairement. Le non-mort s'étant une nouvelle fois libéré. Laxus bondit alors en l'air et lui décocha un coup de pied dans l'estomac suivit d'un coup de coude dans le dos, l'envoyant à terre. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait plus, il lui lança une nouvelle carte, qui cette fois fut définitive.

\- Bien joué… Déclara Lucian.

\- T'es pas dans les vapes toi ?

\- Non, mais par contre je suis exténué. J'imagine que, comme moi, c'était ta dernière carte ?

\- Yep.

\- Et bien bravo, le Lucian sauvage a été capturé. Voulez-vous donnez un surnom au Lucian sauvage ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme connerie encore ? On dirait que je t'ai frappé trop fort.

\- Laisse tombé, tu peux pas comprendre…

* * *

**L'après-scène**

**War - A ben quand même, c'est maintenant que tu te pointe? Serieux, après je sait pas combien de mois tu te ramène, la fleure au fusil, comme si c'était normal? En plus on fait même pas d'apparition dans ce chapitre! Feignant, Bourse-molle, Lacheur, Orchidoclaste!**

**\- Où t'as appris ce mot là toi?**

**War - C'est Wiz qui me l'a appris...**

**\- Et elles sont où d'ailleurs?**

**War - Thi est à l'hosto car elle à noyer son chagrin dans les bonbec de Berty Crochu et Wiz est planquer dans le coin là-bas à deprimer sur la fin du monde.**

**Ecouter, je suis désolé, mais j'arrivais vraiment pas à ecrire ce chapitre...**

**\- C'était une raison pour nous lacher? Regarde Wiz.**

**Wiz - Abandon, abandon, abandon...**

**Ecoutez, maintenant que j'ai fini ce chapitre, je vais pouvoir avancer, mais sincèrement, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal... Je pense avoir mit trop d'élément scénaristique...**

**Thi - T'inquiète, ça ira mieux maintenant!**

**Merci Thi.**

**War - Thi, t'es guérie !**

**Wiz - THI ! TU M'AS MANQUE OUIIIN !**

**\- Comment t'as fait mec?**

**Magie d'auteur. Maintenant, on va pouvoir s'y mettre serieusement... Enfin, si le boulot me le permet. Mais vous en fait pas... On va y arriver.**

**\- Et t'as l'air motiver, ça fait plaisir... Bon, ben on va essayer de suivre le script de notre côté, hein les filles?**

**Les filles - OUI !**

**YOSH ! Je m'enflaaaame !**


	12. Bonus 2

**Non d'un raptor, j'avais complètement oublié ! Je vous dois un bonus ! Chose promise, chose due. Celui ci se passe durant le moi d'entrainement avant l'examen de rang S. A la base, ça devait être un chapitre, mais ne trouvant pas de véritable trame scénaristique (War - Faux, t'as pensé à ce chapitre après le début de l'examen de rang S et tu l'as oublié)... Merci War... Attends, depuis quand tu t'immisce dans l'intro?**

**War - Tu nous à oublier pendant combien de mois rappelle moi?**

**Bref bonne lecture...**

**War - Bonne Lecture !**

**C'était bas...**

**War - Je sais ! ^^**

* * *

**Tenryuu no Bonus**

**FT Card et Missions**

\- Lucian ! J'ai reçu ta GC.

\- Ma GC ? Demanda-t-il.

Le maitre tenait dans sa main une carte rectangulaire vierge blanche qu'il tendit à Lucian.

\- Ta Guild Card si tu préfères. Chaque mage appartenant à une guilde officielle en a une.

\- D'accord, mais ça sert à quoi ? De carte d'identification ?

\- Exact. Tu y trouveras dessus ton nom, prénom, âge, ta ou tes guildes si tu étais dans une autres guilde avant, une photo et enfin ta magie.

\- Cool ! Mais pourquoi elle est vierge ?

\- Très bonne question. Elle vierge car elle ne possède pas encore de propriétaire. Pour devenir propriétaire, il te faut lui insuffler un peu de magie. Les informations apparaîtront dessus, la couleur de la carte changera et plus jamais elle ne sera vierge.

\- Et si quelqu'un s'en empare ?

\- Elle ne pourra pas changer de propriétaire. De plus, il te suffira de l'invoquer pour la faire apparaitre dans ta main. Si elle est détruite, il te faudra faire une demande au conseil.

\- J'imagine donc que la première est gratuite, mais que la suivante coute une vie de salaire non ?

\- Tu devines juste. Maintenant je t'en prie, essaie.

Lucian obéi, et insuffla sa magie dans la carte qui se mis soudain à luire. Elle commença par changer de couleur. Lucian pensait que la couleur serait selon nos préférences ou selon le type de magie, rouge=feu, bleu=eau, etc. Ayant trois magie de couleurs différents, bleu, rouge et vert (voire jaune vue Thi possède des sorts de foudre) il se demandait ce que ça allait donner. Contre toute attente, sa carte pris une couleur blanc argentée, puis les informations commencèrent à apparaitre dessus.

_Prénom : Lucian_

_Nom : Erskin_

_Age : 18 ans_

_Guilde : Fairy Tail_

_Rang : C_

_ Magie : Indéfinie _

\- Oh ? Intéressant…

\- Intéressant ? En quoi ?

\- Vois-tu, la magie utilisée pour cette carte est née en même temps que les premières guildes. Elle peut donc reconnaitre n'importe quel type de magie. Si ta carte n'a pas réussi, ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose.

\- Que la magie que j'utilise est encore plus ancienne que ça ?

\- Ca, ou bien que ta magie possède autant de propriété que l'ethérnano, ce dont je doute.

\- Je vois. Pourtant ma magie ne se limite qu'à une lecture de flux magique, un renforcement physique, et un élémentaire électrique. Si on en suit la logique, elle devrait être jaune et la magie devrait être définie non ?

\- Ton hypothèse est juste. Mais on peut la contrer en disant que la magie que tu utilises n'a pas encore sa forme pure. Ou dire encore que c'est une magie d'emprunt. Je penche pour la première idée. Ta magie n'est pas encore arrivée à maturité. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'est pas retenue par la carte.

\- Pas encore mature ? Ca sous-entend presque que j'ai une affinité avec tous les types de magie…

\- Ahahahahah ! Montes pas encore sur tes grands chevaux gamin. Apprends d'abord à maitriser les pouvoirs de tes esprits, le reste viendra tout seul. Apprends à marcher, avant…

\- Avant de savoir courir.

\- C'est cela.

\- Et pour le rang ? Rang C, c'est le niveau des missions que je peux accomplir ?

\- C'est exact. Le rang changera en même temps que ta puissance magique grandira. Mis à part pour le rang S, ça se fera naturellement.

\- Et pour le rang S ?

\- Je ne sais pas pour les autres guildes comment ça marche, mais à Fairy Tail, il faut l'accord du maitre pour passer S.

\- Je vois… Merci pour la carte, et pour ces informations.

\- Pas de quoi gamin. Maintenant, va travailler. J'ai déjà une mission pour toi, tiens.

Le maitre lui tendit un papier de mission qu'il commença à lire à haute voix.

\- Alors… Client : Cydna. Mission : Recherche mage pour mission de protection. Rang demandé : D Récompense : 25 000 JEWELS ? Tout ça pour une mission de rang D ? Il est où l'os ?

\- Il n'y en a pas. Maintenant rends toi à l'adresse donner par le client et va travailler, avant que je ne t'y envoie moi-même.

\- Aye aye… Répondit Lucian sans grande conviction. Démon…

Il sortit de la guilde accompagné de ses esprits et se dirigea vers l'adresse indiqué sur le papier de mission. Sur la route, il se mit à discuter avec ses esprits sur l'étrange récompense.

\- 25 000 J… Comment une petite mission de rang D peut valoir autant ?

\- C'est de la protection, pas étonnant… annonça Wiz.

\- Même, tu fous pas une protection rang D, c'est le même que pour le baby-sitting, contra War.

\- Ce serait vache de foutre protection à la place de baby-sitting. Ou alors tu devras veiller à ce qu'une femme de 45 balais passe une ''bonne soirée''… Conclu Thi

Lucian et les deux autres se regardaient avec de grands yeux. Comment ça a pu sortir de la bouche de Thi ? Plutôt, comment en est-elle arrivée à penser ça ?

\- Tu t'éloignes du sujet Thi, lança Lucian, de toute façon on est arrivé.

Ils étaient effectivement arrivés devant une petite maison aux murs blancs, avec un toit rouge. On pouvait voir de l'extérieur que la maison comportait un étage. Il n'y avait pas de jardin ou de clôture devant la maison, juste trois marches devant la porte d'entrer. Lucian resta un moment devant la porte d'entrer et hésita à toquer. Il finit, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, par toquer trois fois et entendit une petite voix annonçant son arrivé. Il n'attendit pas longtemps et la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme aux cheveux court couleurs châtain. Elle avait les yeux verts et ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Elle était vêtue d'un débardeur bleu et d'un short de la même couleur.

\- Bonjour dit-elle d'une voix douce avec un sourire, c'est pour quoi ?

\- Bonjour, répondit-il, je suis Lucian, de Fairy Tail. Je suis venu concernant une mission de ''protection'' que vous nous avez envoyé.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina à ces mots.

\- Aaah ! Super je vous attendais, entrer je vous en prie.

Lucian entra dans la maison suivit de ses esprits. Elle comprenait un couloir avec, directement sur la gauche, un escalier qui montait vers le premier étage, une entrée au fond, surement un placard, et une entrée sur la droite qui menait à un salon très, voir trop décoré pour Lucian. Ils s'installèrent sur des fauteuils autour d'une table et commencèrent à discuter de la mission.

\- Dites-moi, commença-t-elle, avant de parler de la mission, vous seriez pas ''l'homme aux fées'' ?

\- ''L'homme aux fées'' ? Répéta Lucian sans comprendre.

\- C'est ce qu'on raconte en ville. Il y a un mage à Fairy Tail qui est accompagné de trois fées. D'après ce que je vois, ça à l'air d'être vous.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des fées ! Gronda War.

\- Laisses, calma Lucian, de toute façon on ne pourra pas vraiment y échapper, vous ressemblez à des fées. Sinon, continua-t-il en se rapportant à la cliente, oui, c'est bien moi. Même si le surnom est un peu bizarre. Avoua-t-il.

\- Wouah ! C'est trop génial ! Gloussa-t-elle, en plus elles parlent ! C'est quoi vos noms ?

\- Wiz.

\- Thi !

\- … War…

\- Trop cool ! Mais si vous n'êtes pas des fées, vous êtes quoi ?

\- Nous somme des esprits stellaires, l'informa Wiz.

\- Hum hum… Veuillez m'excusez, mais si on parlait de cette mission de protection ?

\- Ah oui ! Désolé désolé. J'ai tendance a vite m'emporter. Ça m'apporte quelques problèmes des fois parce qu'après je ne sais plus de quoi je parlais avant, et c'est comme ça tous les jours ! Vous n'avez jamais eu ce problème vous ? J'espère pas parce que c'est aussi désagréable qu'un caillou dans une chaussure. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, une fois alors que je…

\- La mission…La coupa Lucian d'une voix quelque peu inquiète, mais toujours calme.

Autant dire qu'il commençait un peu à comprendre le prix de la mission. Il fallait se la tartiner c'te cliente. Comment pouvait-elle parler autant et surtout comment était-elle capable de changer de sujet aussi subtilement qu'un coup de rangers dans les parties ? Il commençait à la sentir mal.

\- Ah oui ! En fait c'est la première mission que j'envoie à la guilde, du coup je ne savais pas trop comment faire pour remplir le formulaire de demande, ni comment fixer les prix, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez l'intégralité de la somme si vous réussissez.

\- Je vous rassure, c'est aussi ma première mission en tant que mage officiel. Donc, quelle est donc cette mission de protection ?

\- C'est votre première fois aussi ? Si on ne parlait pas de mission on pourrait croire que… Oups désoler je divague…

\- VAGUE !

\- Merci Thi…souffla Lucian, quasi désespéré.

\- Enfin bref. La mission est simple, voyez-vous, je travaille dans une herboristerie et je dois renouveler mon stock pour les fabrications de potions de soins. Il faut donc que je me rende en forêt, et je ne préfère pas y aller seule. Alors ?

\- Quand est-ce qu'on part ?

\- C'est-ce que je voulais entendre. Répondit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Lucian et Cydna était en forêt afin de récolter des plantes, Durant la mission, notre non-mort pu se rendre compte à quel point elle pouvait passer du coq à l'âne en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire ''Aye sir''. Elle avait la langue vraiment pendu et il avait prié le ciel pour le rendre sourd. Mais ce l'impressionna encore plus, c'était son sérieux quand elle parlait des plantes et de leurs effets, la façon de les cueillir, les préparer… Personne au monde ne pouvais se douter que quand elle parlait boulot, elle pouvait ressembler à une encyclopédie. Il put aussi apprendre que c'était aussi elle qui faisait les préparations et que l'échoppe où elle travaille, ''La rose écarlate'' faisait aussi salon de thé à l'étage et qu'il était l'un des meilleurs de Magnolia. Au bout de deux heures de récolte et cinq promesses d'aller lui rendre visite au salon, ils purent enfin rentrer en ville. Il l'a raccompagna chez elle afin de toucher la récompense, et surtout, en finir pour reposer ses oreilles.

\- Merci d'avoir accepté la mission pour m'accompagner, voici les 25 000 J, comme promis.

\- Merci mais je ne peux pas accepter une aussi grosse somme pour une mission aussi simple. Contra Lucian.

\- Comment ça ?

\- 25 000 J est plus pour une mission d'escorte de rang B, C au pire. Mais pas D.

\- Donc dans ce cas on fait comment ? Demanda-t-elle, perdue.

\- Je ne prendrai que 12 500 J, soit la moitié. Proposa-t-il.

\- D'accord, mais acceptez ceci en plus alors.

Elle lui tendit un petit papier rouge aux reflets roses où était marqué dessus ''V.I.P Pass La Rose Ecarlate''. Voyant son regard interrogateur, elle ajouta quelque précision.

\- Ceci, commença-t-elle, et un pass V.I.P pour mon magasin. Vous bénéficierez d'une réduction de 35% sur nos produits plus un système de points. Elle vous permettra aussi de rentrer dans le salon et de déguster gratuitement nos thés. Cette carte utilise le même système de reconnaissance que pour les Guild Card, une fois que vous avez mis un peu de magie dedans, elle sera à vous, et personne ne pourra s'en servir à votre place. Cadeau de la maison.

\- De toute façon je ne peux pas refuser j'imagine ?

\- Evidemment que non.

Après avoir récupérer la récompense, identifier le pass et empêcher qu'elle tue une nouvelle fois ces oreilles, Lucian retourna à la guilde, où il alla rendre son rapport au maitre. Il le vit assis sur le bar, à boire une bière.

\- Alors, l'appela le maitre, cette première mission ?

\- Mise à part mes oreilles en sang, elle s'est plutôt bien passée.

\- Et pour la récompense ?

\- J'ai négocié la moitié. Ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle se ruine pour une cueillette de deux heures qui c'est bien passé. Elle m'a donné un pass V.I.P en supplément.

\- Un pass ? Pour quelle boutique ?

\- La Rose Ecarlate.

A ces mots, le maitre recracha sa bière, évitant de peu Lucian qui avait esquivé au dernier moment. Après avoir toussé en manquant de cracher ses poumons, le maitre demanda la carte à Lucian.

\- Lucian, dit-il d'un air sérieux, tu sais ce qu'est ''La Rose Ecarlate'' ?

\- Une herboristerie plus un salon de thé à l'étage… Pourquoi ?

\- On t'a dit ce qu'il y avait au sous-sol ?

\- Euuuuh… non.

\- Dans ce cas, je te conseil de le découvrir par toi-même. Lui dit-il en lui rendant la carte. Tu peux garder la récompense, comme c'est ta première mission et que tu as fait un excellent boulot, je t'y autorise.

\- Merci maitre. Dit Lucian en inclinant la tête.

\- Aller, maintenant file.

Le maitre regarda le jeune mage retourner voir quelques membres de guilde suivi de ses esprits et se mit d'un coup, à pleurer intérieurement. Ce qu'il n'avait pas dit au jeune homme, c'était que ''La Rose Ecarlate'' était la plus grosse maison d'hôtes de la ville, et qu'il n'avait jamais pu y rentrer…

* * *

**Désolé, mais pas d'après-scène... Mais plutôt un récapitulatif de mission et de leurs récompenses.**

**War - Hé ! Comment ça pas d'àprès-scène?**

**\- Sérieux mec, t'abuses !**

**Désolé, mais faut bien que les lecteur comprenne un petit peu l'univers non? De plus tu as fait des missions avant d'avoir ta carte...**

**Wiz - C'est vrai que ça ne ferait pas de mal de les éclairer un peu...**

**Thi - Attends je vais chercher une lampe torche !**

**Elle était facile celle-là Thi...**

**\- Le pire c'est qu'elle est vraiment partie...**

* * *

**Tout d'abord la Guild Card, ou GC (Wiz - Non, pas GameCube), sert, en plus du tatouage, à l'identification du mage. Elle lui permet aussi de faire des missions plus élevé, tout en sachant qu'il ne peut pas dépasser le seuil de mission indiquer par celle-ci. Elle est indispensable pour tout mage faisant partie d'une guilde.**

**N.B : Un mage sans Guild Card, aussi puissant qu'il soit, ne pourra effectuer que des missions de rangs E.**

* * *

**Ensuite les missions (Wiz - Ça va vous aider à comprendre)... Elles se décortiquent en plusieurs catégories appelé rangs.**

**=Rang E**** : Nettoyage de la guilde, aide au service et/ou au bar, baby-sitting (War - mission préféré de Lucian), gestion des stock...**

**Récompense : Variant de 50 000 J.**

**Niveaux de danger : Aucun danger**

**Notes : Les rangs E sont donné directement par le Maître de Guilde et sont généralement synonyme de punition. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir une Guild Card pour les effectuer, cela permet donc aux nouveaux mages de pouvoir commencer à gagner un peu d'argent avant l'obtention d'une Guild Card.**

**=Rang D**** : Livraisons de marchandise, aide aux citoyens...**

**Récompense : Variant de 2 000 J à 10 000 J**

**Niveaux de danger : Minime**

**Notes : Les missions de rangs D sont limité à la ville et aux alentours...**

**=Rang C**** : Protection, escorte, chasse aux voleurs/bandit...**

**Récompense : Variant de 10 000 J à 20 000 J**

**Niveaux de danger : Modéré.**

**Notes : Missions commune pour la majorité des mages de Fairy Tail. Il faut cependant être majeur (+18 ans) ou avoir un niveau de magie égale où supérieur pour les effectuer.**

**Exemple:**

**Cana a un niveau B voir A mais elle est mineur. Elle peut quand même les effectuer.**

**Lisanna a un niveau D de magie et est mineur. Elle ne peut pas les effectuer.**

**Lucian a un niveau C de magie et il est majeur. Il peut les effectuer.**

**=Rang B**** : Nettoyage d'une tanière, poursuite de criminelle échappant à la justice, élimination de monstre...**

**Récompense : Variant de 20 000 J à 100 000 J**

**Niveau de danger : Difficile**

**Notes : Mieux vaut ne pas y aller tout seul... Sauf si vous êtes rang A... Mais prudence est mère de sûreté...**

**=Rang A**** : Élimination d'un groupe de Balkian, élimination d'une wyverne, traque de groupe de bandit organisé, élimination d'un vampire...**

**Récompense : Variant de 100 000 J à 500 000 J. Peut aller jusqu'à 900 000 J en cas de surprise durant la mission (Exemple: éliminer une wyverne mais en trouver cinq)).**

**Niveau de danger : TRÈS DIFFICILE (War - Promenade de santé pour Erza).**

**=Rang S**** : Élimination d'un mage noire, destruction d'une guilde noire, élimination d'un nécromancien ayant une armée de zombie, débarrassé un village d'une malédiction, élimination d'un démon, protection du roi...**

**Récompense : Minimum 1 000 000 J. Aucune limite de plafond.**

**Niveau de danger : MORT**

**Notes : Seul un mage de rang S peut effectuer ce genre de mission. Ceux qui y survive sont considéré comme des légendes.**

**=Rang SS**** : Élimination d'un seigneur démon, élimination d'Acnologia...**

**Récompense : Demandez à Guildartz... ^^**

**Niveau de mort : Douleur, souffrance, cauchemar, torture physique et mentale...**

**Notes : Peut durer des années... Demandez à Guildartz pour les détails... Et oui, c'est bien marqué niveau de mort... Ceux Qui y survive... Hahaha elle est trop drôle celle là... Plus sérieusement, si vous y survivez, c'est que vous êtes aussi puissant que Guildartz... Ou qu'un dieu...**

* * *

**Et ben voilà, on a fait le tour des détails...**

**Wiz - Niveau... de... mort ?**

**Yup.**

**\- C'est sur, Guildartz c'est un vrai monstre... Et un mage saint, il peut effectuer quelle genre de mission?**

**Un mage saint est directement propulser rang S, après, ça dépend de sa force et de sa confiance en ses capacité...**

**War - En gros il se démerde s'il lui arrive une merde quoi...**

**Exact.**

**Wiz - Et un des quatre Dieux d'Ishval?**

**J'ai pas assez de détails mais un seigneur démon ne devrait pas trop poser de problème... Je pense...**

**\- Tu penses?**

**Je suis pas dieu non plus...**

**Thi - Ça-y-est ! J'ai une lampe-torche !**

**...**

**\- ...**

**Wiz - Thi... On a...**

**War - T'es en retard sauterelle...**

**Thi - Quoi ? C'est déjà fini ? Oooooh...**


End file.
